Not Quite a Faerie Princess
by taz12335
Summary: Spencer's back to get her girl, but will a cousin of Ashley's put a stop to it with an old Were law.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or the characters in SoN, like I said before I'm just borrowing them.**

**Not Quite A Faerie Princess: ch.1**

**##########################################**

"You had no right." Spencer yelled

"_No right. How can you say I had no right?"_

"I am here alone and Ashley's not here."

"_She had a choice."_

"Ya, ya, you keep saying that but what choice did she have? She thought I was dying, and the only way to save me was an option that you gave to her."

"_In that realm you did."_

Spencer came to an abrupt halt. "I did what?"

"_Died"_

"No I didn't."

"_Yes you did."_

"I thought you couldn't interfere with our lives." Spencer said as she ignored what the glowing ball told her.

"_I'm not suppose to but it was a favor for your mother."_

"My mother?"

"_Yes your mother." _And she added to herself _'Besides the Ashe commanded it.'_

"Aren't you supposed to be ever knowing?" Spencer waited a moment "Well?"

"_We tend not to admit our weaknesses."_

"So your not ever knowing?" Spencer asked

"_I didn't say that."_

The sphere of light was bouncing up and down in an agitated state.

"Would you stop doing that? It's hard enough talking to you when you look like a floating ball thingy glowing and all that." she finished waving her hands up and down in an agitated way at the ball of light.

"_I forgot."_ Said the sphere as it turned into an older version of one Queen Paula.

Spencer came forward and embraced the individual in a hug. "Grandma," she began

"_I never get tired of hearing that child."_ Said Spencer's grandmother as she stroked her cheek.

"Grandma," Spencer began once again. "I know you meant well…..but can't you see thatI love Ashley." She said as she pulled back and looked in her grandmother's face.

"_I believe you do child, but that still doesn't make a difference, you were conceived to rule the Fae Realm, not just the Seelie court but the Unseelie court as well. You are the perfect whole, equal amounts of both races of fae, light and dark, both in one body. You were meant to bring both together as a united front. To make Fae a strong nation for our allies, and an even stronger nation against our enemies."_ Her grandmother said. _"Besides it's so unnatural."_

Spencer chose to ignore that last part knowing that it was a jibe against Ashley being a Were and would cause more trouble at the moment. "But…..I didn't agree to that." Spencer said in a dejected tone.

"_I know child but the responsibility of leadership has never the less fallen to your shoulders."_

"Why….." whined Spencer as she stomped her foot.

"_Enough of that child, chin up."_ Said her grandmother as she stepped forward and hugged Spencer once again.

**#########################################**

Meanwhile back in the Mortal Realm….

Ashley was being a bear and Aiden was about to explode all over her after all it wasn't his fault that he forgot to bring a change of clothes. He didn't plan on transforming in the middle of the beach with people wandering around, to attack a demon that was sneaking up on a bonfire surrounded by humans, and he certainly didn't plan on Ashley showing up to stop said demon from drowning him in the ocean. Not that he wasn't glad, because let me tell you he was very glad for he wouldn't be here right know if she hadn't, and he did appreciate it, but that didn't give her the right to treat him like a child, that was what he had Madison for.

"You should always be prepared." Ashley was saying as he tuned her out once again. They were at her beach house, it was nice. Ashley was transferred out here to Sunny California after that incident in Manhattan. They stopped Arthur's take over, but they were now waiting to see what the Fae Queen would do. After all she was Arthur's wife, estranged wife anyways, and Christine decided Ashley needed a different scenery for awhile at least until everything settled down there. So he decided to come out here with her along with Madison and Kyla showed up a couple of weeks ago, not only that but Chelsea and her broad were getting ready to move here as well. He was still thinking when he was smacked in the back of the head.

"OW…what did you do that for?" he demanded.

"That's for not listening." Ashley said as she hit him in the back of the head again.

"Ow…"

"And that's for sitting on my couch in no clothes, now I'll have to have it burned."

"Don't be like that, I'll take it off your hands, Madison would love it." He said as he ran his hands over the leather couch.

"I thought I told you to sit on a towel?" she asked

"You did but you never gave me one to dry off with." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you survive without Madison?" she asked as she went in the bathroom and came out with another towel.

"He couldn't chica." Madison said as she came through the front door. She went to the couch and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, when she stood back up she hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow….what is this beat up on Aiden day?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for not coming home last night." She said.

"I was on patrol." He whined

"I know, that's why I called Ashley to find you."

He looked to Ashley. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Yes…" he said as he thought about it

"Well?" Ashley asked.

"No not really." He said as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Got lost in your own secret world again did you?" Madison asked with a smirk on her face.

He blushed as he looked down at the floor.

"So you didn't hear me tell you that your….." Madison stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Can you give us a moment?" she asked Ashley.

"Sure…." She said as she turned around and started walking to her room. "It's not like this is my house or anything." She threw over her shoulder as she closed her room door only to stick her head back out and throw Aiden a pair of her cut off jogging pants. "Put those on before you get anything else on my couch." She said as she shut her door once again.

Aiden removed the pillow from his lap and stood up then he put the shorts on mumbling the whole time, so much so that he didn't hear Madison when she spoke up.

"Aiden"

"Aiden" She called once again

He looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but all she does since we've been here is chew me out. If it's not one thing it's another. I can't ever do anything right when it comes to her. I thought if we came out here she would find someone if not to mate with then at least to let off some sexual frustration."

"She only rides you so hard because she loves you."

"But I'm a big boy now and I don't need a baby sitter when I go out on patrol…..I can take care of my self just fine." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't forget to stomp your foot." Was shouted from Ashley's room

Aiden's eyebrows went up and he shook his head and gestured to the door wildly. "See….see what did I tell you?"

"Calm down sweetie….." Madison said as she moved up behind him and wrapped him in her arms as she rested her cheek against his back. "You were being kind of babyish."

"And loud." Ashley shouted.

He chose to ignore her as he turned in Madison's arms and leaned down and kissed her on the head. "I know, and it's not like I don't appreciate it, but it would be nice to not be yelled at every time I turn around." He said.

He glanced out the patio and saw a blond headed woman on the beach in a two piece bikini; he let out a low whistle.

Madison growled and punched him in the stomach lightly. "What are you looking at."

"Some one I think will make a lovely little diversion for our Ashley." He said as he turned Madison around as he continued. "To get her freak on with." He said as he wiggled both eyebrows at her.

"She looks kind of familiar." She said as she started out onto the patio.

About that time the blond turned towards them and waved. Madison's mouth hit the floor as well as Aiden's.

Then Madison started giggling until it became an all out guffaw.

Ashley came out of her room to find out what was so funny when she looked out on the patio and saw that Madison was barely standing up laughing and Aiden was catching flies with his mouth.

She started to ask what was going on when she was interrupted by the gate opening on the side of her patio and in walks the blond headed woman from the beach.

"Hey sis what's up with them?" Kyla asked as she walked over to Ashley and gave her a hug.

"I don't know I came out here and she was having a conniption fit and he was in shock.

"He" Madison took a deep breath before giggling and trying again. "He…" deep breath.

"He said that you needed….." giggling again. "that you needed to get your freak on…" here she looked at Kyla and fell down on the lounge chair and laughed and laughed while she just pointed between the two sisters.

Ashley put her hand on her hips and looked at Aiden who had the good grace to put his head down and close his mouth as his entire face turned bright red. "I got to go." He said as he raced out of the beach house which only caused Madison to laugh that much more loudly.

Kyla started giggling as well as she pranced in front of Madison. "Was it my new hair?" She said as she waved her head around and fluffed her hair with her hands.

Madison just shook her head yes still trying to catch her breath. That just caused her to snort and that was all it took for Ashley to join in as well.

**#############################################**

It had been a good six months since Spencer had any contact with the mortal realm her grandmother wouldn't let her leave the Fae realm no matter what she promised to do.

"Princess… you have to know what there is to know. You can not sit here day dreaming about what ever it is you dream about. What would Mother Nature say if she saw you now?" asked Truman in a haughty voice.

"_She would say give my grand daughter a break Truman she needs a rest."_ She said as she breezed into the library with Paula right behind her.

"I second that Truman your working her too hard." She said as she stepped forward and wrapped Spencer in a hug.

"Thanks Pau…um…mom." Spencer corrected.

"I think you need a vacation. What do you say to California?" Paula asked as Spencer smiled and squealed as she jumped up and down.

"_Paula do you think that's a good thing?"_ asked her mother.

"We all need a break. I think we all will go and that's the end of that." She said as she rubbed both her hands together.

"_What are you planning daughter?"_ her mother asked as Spencer rushed from the library to gather her things.

"I'm thinking my daughter needs a rest." Replied Paula

"_In the mortal realm…..the mortal realm where one Ashley Davies resides?"_ asked her mother in a raised voice.

"Mother….she's my daughter, and I know what realm you speak of, besides Ashley is in Manhattan not California." She stated as she turned her head to hide a smile behind her hand.

"_Really what were you thinking letting her date a flea ridden dog?"_ asked her mother.

"Mother really, what's gotten into you?" Paula asked before continuing, "I had no say in the matter and once I got to know Ashley I didn't have a problem with it at all." She said as she glared at her mother. "If you would have given them a chance…hell her a chance and gotten to know her you would have found out that she would do anything for Spencer and she damn near did."

"_Language my daughter and I did get to talk to her and I like her despite her being a dog…..She might even had made a good ruler beside Spencer but that was taken out of my hands the moment she died. There had to be a sacrifice and suffice it to say their relationship was that sacrifice whether you like it or not." _She said. _"Now about this forced vacation is it required of me to go? I don't like the mortal realm, there is nothing there of interest to me." _Asked Mary aka Paula's mother, aka Mother Nature.

_**##################################################**_

**ch.2**

"Yes mother you have to go." Paula replied to Mary. "You haven't spent any family time with Spencer since you've been back."

"_Well…I suppose it won't be that bad. There won't be any furry individuals around that will take her mind off her job and we can always recite the Fae laws and discuss them individually. As well as discuss what is expected of her." _Mary said.

"Mother you have to give her time to unwind, she is young after all and you have to stop talking like that, especially in the mortal realm." Paula said.

"_Like what dear?"_ Mary asked.

"Like yous still floating around in the clouds and speakings in our heads at the same times like yous do when yous looking down on us lower beings and we can't hear you with just your voices. You have to speaks in a normal voices so we can thinks abouts what yous says. It hurts whens yous dos that." Rushed out Glen as he came rushing in the room. Then he turned to Queen Paula and bowed low.

"_Why you little…."_

"Mother…." Paula stepped forward and blocked Glen from an unnoticed kick and raised her eyebrow at her mother. "You may rise my little imp." Paula smiled as she looked upon Glen and continued, "Did you find us some accommodations Glen?"

"Yes yous glorious highnesses." He said as he replied still bowed. "Rights on the beaches only one other house on theres." He looked up and rubbed his hands together. "Missy Spencer will loves it." He said as he ran out of the room looking for said Princess.

"_Why did you make me bring him back?" _Mary asked as she glared after Glen.

"Voice mother voice…..my daughter has a soft spot for him as do I, and it wasn't his place to die." She replied as she turned to look at her mother.

"_Why couldn't I bring…_.._"_

"Voice…"

"Clay back instead." Mary continued. "Such a nice young man…always so eager to please." She finished with a smile.

"Mother we've been thru this several times it was Clay's time…he died here in his reality of existence." She turned and looked towards the other Fae in the room. "Besides you found Truman here to help Spencer with her studies isn't that enough." She said as she watched Truman practically trip over his own feet trying to please her mother.

"Yes I suppose so." Mary said as she looked down her nose at said individual.

**################################################**

Spencer was in her room throwing everything around looking for clothes to take to the mortal realm. She was so excited maybe she could sneak away and get a glance of Ashley. So what if it's California, she'll just hop a portal to Manhattan and be back before her grandmother even realizes she's gone. How hard can it be to escape an all knowing being…..she's old after all?

"I'll just keep telling myself that." She mumbled as she finally found the dress she was looking for.

"Missy Princess…." Glen said thru the door. "Yous dressed?" he asked

"Enter." She called out over her shoulder.

Before her door even finished opening Glen was on her shoulder vibrating. "Missy Princess I saws puppy." He said.

"Ashley…you saw Ashley?" she asked as she sat down on the side of her bed and then got up again and started pacing.

He shook his head up and down.

"What does she look like?"

"…"

Spencer spoke again before he could get a word out.

"Is she all right?"

"…"

"Is she eating enough?"

"…"

"Has she found someone?" here she stops and turns to Glen waiting for him to reply. He's looking down at the ground.

"Well?" she practically yelled in his ear.

"I's sorries I not know yous done talking." He replied as he looked up at her.

She just gave him a pointed look waiting for him to answer her question.

"She looks fines." He replied back.

"That's it she looks fine, nothing else?" she asked

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her and then replied. "Shes living in Kaliforinas." He said.

"California?" she made it sound like a question.

"That's what I says Kalifornias." He said again as he got off her bed and left out the door in a huff.

"California…." Spencer said again then she fell over backwards on her bed with her hands over her head and laughed. She was going to see Ashley. She just knew it, and her mother was helping her out. She couldn't wait to get there and to see her. She thought she might just go blind. It would be like seeing the sun for the first time or being able to see again for the first time, and all she wanted to see was Ashley's face, Ashley's smile, Ashley's breast, Ashley's plump round apple bottom pressed up against her, Ashley writhing beneath her….. humph humph Spencer cleared her throat and sat up on the bed. She had allowed her mind to wonder and her hand had decided to wonder at the same time. She had goose bumps along her stomach to the hem of her robe and under where her hand had wondered just thinking of Ashley.

She jumped up and started throwing things in her bag not caring that it would wrinkle. She was so excited she would see her mate, her love, her everything.

She drew the strings together and picked up her bag and rushed out of the room not looking where she was going.

"Umph…" she ran right into her grandmother. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"I'm not." She said.

"It looked like you were."

"Well I'm not."

"Mother….leave her be. She's just excited to be able to relax." Paula said as she came up to the two.

"That's right. I'm just ready to relax, no studies no Truman, just sun and relaxation." She said as she smiled at her mother.

"Well I guess that's all true, but Truman will be coming with us to keep an eye on you." Mary said.

"Wha what, why?" Spencer stuttered out.

"We still need to prepare you to rule, Spencer dear and Truman is our best academic." Mary said. "He knows all the laws, by laws, and even the unwritten laws." She continued. "You need to know all of this to be a formidable leader."

"Mother, this is a vacation." Paula said. "I and Spencer need to spend time together, in order to get to know each other as mother and daughter." She replied. "Not as Aunt and niece."

"You told her you were her mother what more is there to know?" Mary asked. "Other then she is next in line to the throne."

"I will not have you force upon my daughter, what you did to me. She knows her duties. She knows what is expected of her and I have enough faith in her to perform them as should you." She said as she took Spencer by the arm and led her away from Mary. "This is a vacation, you can come and be a part of **'our'** family or you can go and look down upon us from your perch in the clouds, but there will be no discussion of rules and thrones."

"**It is her birthright."** Mary yelled out after them.

Paula turned around to face her mother and raised her hand to get her to stop talking. "Mother you are trying my patients; you do not rule Fae anymore. I am Queen, what I say goes, and I say this is a vacation." She said.

Her mother opened her mouth to speak yet again and Paula shook her head, "End of discussion, come Spencer let our vacation begin."

**######################################################**

Ashley was spending her night alone. Alone wouldn't be so bad if she had someone to share it with. As it was no self-respecting Were should ever have to endure being alone and celibate. She couldn't blame the fear of commitment, after all she wasn't human it wasn't in her genes to be afraid of a commitment as a matter of fact the mate-bond ran in her blood it gave her a strong pull to find someone to create a family with and to have fun trying to create a whole new generation of baby Were's.

Only problem is she hasn't found anyone she has that pull with. You know the one, the one where all you think about is that person. You would do anything to protect said person. You would die for said person. You can't bear to spend any time away from said person. Well you know what I mean.

The closest she came to that feeling was in her dreams at night. All she could really get a handle on was that said person had baby blue eyes, eyes that glowed with love just for her. Sometimes she could almost make out what the person looked like only for her to turn and walk away. On those mornings she'd wake up with tears running down her face as if she lost her whole meaning for living. On other mornings she'd wake up and feel like a piece of her was missing. Then she would take it out on whoever was around her.

That's what happened the other day, she had woken up from one of her dreams and decided to go for a run along the beach, before long she had run five miles, when she got a phone call from Madison asking her to see if she could find Aiden for her that he was on patrol and he was suppose to be home by now. She agreed and asked where he was suppose to be patrolling and it turned out that she was just a few miles down the beach from the beginning of his area so she decided to keep on running. She passed a bon fire party along the beach, and one of the men had hit on her and tried to get her to stay and have a drink, she turned him down politely at first but he and his friends had insisted. She finally told him that he didn't have what she needed between his legs and that if he didn't step back she would deform what little he had. She emphasized this by grabbing him and twisting just a little. He was all to happy to let her be on her way as he stumbled back to his friends and boasted that he was a little too much for her.

She didn't care what he told them as long as they just left her alone. She was just about ready to turn around when she noticed some dark shadows up ahead splashing in the water and they looked like they were fighting and not only were they fighting but the big red demon was winning and he had somebody under the water. She transformed half way in mid air and landed on the Demon's back as her claws dug into its skin. She twisted his head and ripped into it with her powerful claws and ripped threw muscle, tendon and bone to remove its head from its shoulders in one fell swoop.

When she was back up on the beach she could see something, not something someone dragging themselves out of the water and that someone turned out to be Aiden, and he had no clothes on. Thank god she had on spandex it gave when she transformed and went back to shape when she switched to human form, of course it helped that she only partially transformed as well.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she coughed to get some of the salt water out of her lungs.

"Ya," cough cough "Yes I'm fine." He replied as he came over and sat beside her.

"We need to have a talk about you patrolling alone." She said. "And possibly about you bringing extra clothes." She said as she stood back up and helped him up.

"I can take care of myself." He replied a little hurt that she didn't think he could take care of himself.

"I didn't say you couldn't I just said that we needed to have a little talk." A little rougher then she meant to say it.

Aiden crossed his arms after he stood up and looked around the beach. "Well I hope we're not going to talk here." He said as he looked up the beach and saw a couple of people walking their way and he ducked behind her.

Ashley looked to where he was looking then back to the spot where they had left the body of the Demon to see that it was already washed out to sea.

"Well look what we have here." Said the same guy that Ashley had seen at the bon fire. "If you had mentioned you were meeting someone we could have avoided our little discussion of earlier." He said to some of the guys snickering around behind them.

"I wasn't meeting anyone." She said as she walked up to him and reached out to touch him. He hurried back away from her and tripped on the ground. She kneeled beside him and leaned over him as she did this she brought her hand up in front of his face and transformed one of her fingers into a claw and ran it up his chest. "I thought we had this talk already but if you want me to repeat myself I will." She said as her finger trailed down his stomach towards his manhood, before she could reach all the way there Aiden pulled her up.

"Ya, so we got to go." He said as he pushed her in the direction of her house.

"But Aiden we could have so much fun with him." She said as she winked at the muscled bound boy on the ground and then glanced to his crotch and noticed a dark spot blooming out around that area. She smirked and blew him a kiss as she turned back the way to her house and took off running with Aiden right behind her.

"What was that for…you know we can't show ourselves to the humans yet, the treaty still hasn't gone through with all that went down with the Fae." He said as he caught up to her.

"That was me letting off a little steam, besides he deserved it." She said as she put on a little more speed on, and took off ahead of Aiden once more. He struggled to keep up with her but she just laughed and took off once again this time he didn't try to keep up. Besides he knew where he could find her as well as her giving him a talking to.

She smiled as she thought about what their talk was going to consist of maybe she could call Madison and let her know that he would be getting home a little later and that she was going to recommend a little more physical training.

After all she needed to work out her frustrations on some one.

**#############################################**

Aiden wasn't looking forward to the talk with Ashley, after all he was a man now and he didn't need a babysitter. He could take care of himself just fine. That's what he decided he would tell Ashley at her house when he got there. She should understand that seeing as she was young once herself.

Yes young and looking to prove her self to her Alpha, that's all he was trying to do and maybe to show off for Madison as well. He had found his someone and he felt it was time for her to find her someone as well. He decided right there and then that they would find someone for her to have a little fun with and let off a little steam, so that she wouldn't always look for him to take it out on. She whooped his ass more then once in their training sessions, now it was his turn to whoop her ass in love, which by the way he did. He had Madison after all, the love of his life the apple of his eye, his everything.

He decided right there that he would enlist Madison and Kyla to help him with the deed. He smiled as he kicked it in a gear and took off running towards Ashley's house.

**###############################################**

Spencer and her Mother and Grandmother were settling into the beach house when Spencer decided she would walk out to the beach and have a look around.

"Missy Princess can I comes with yous?" Glen asked as he shimmied from one foot to another in his inpatients.

"Not in the broad daylight Glen." Queen Paula said as she lifted him up and smiled at him.

"Buts nobodies out theres." He pouted.

Just then a blond headed woman was spotted on the beach walking towards the only other house on the beach which was about a quarter of a mile down from them.

Glen just harrumphed and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"I's hide, nobodies see mes. Please?" he turned and looked at Spencer with pleading eyes.

"Okay, come here." Spencer said as she grabbed her shoulder bag that Glen could ride in and not be seen. Paula helped him into the bag and she turned and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"Have a good time my darlings and we will have something rather nice for dinner waiting for you when you get back." Paula said as she walked them to the door.

"Why do you coddle that imp?" Mary asked as she came out of her bedroom. "He's here to serve us not the other way around." She said.

"I told you Spencer has a soft spot for him." Paula replied as she went into the kitchen.

"She's not the only one I see." Mary replied while watching Paula dig through the fridge. "What are you doing dear?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find something for dinner." Paula replied.

"Why bother, why don't we just use some magic and produce a dinner fit for royalty such as our selves."

"Mother we are trying to blend in with the humans and that means no magic." Paula said as she brought her head out of the fridge and looked at her mother.

"If you say so." Mary said as she turned away from the kitchen and walked towards the patio door. "Why would you consider this a vacation?" she asked no one in particular.

"Mother I know I said this was for us to get to know each other and that it was probably a good idea if you came, but if you really don't want to be here then why don't you just go home. I'm sure Spencer wouldn't mind. After all it's not like you guys really know each other any ways so I don't see why you should make the effort now." Paula said as she looked out towards the beach besides her mother.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic dear, if you are it doesn't suite you." Mary said as she made her way to her bedroom just before she shut the door she turned back to Paula and said. "You didn't ask dear you practically ordered me to come." Then she shut the door.

Paula wiped her brow with her hand and shook her head. "What was I thinking?" she said to her self as she headed back into the kitchen and looked around for something edible. When she couldn't figure out how to boil water she looked around to see if anyone was watching then she mumbled a spell and a platter of small sandwiches appeared before her. "Who will know?" she said under her breath to her self as she picked up the platter and put it into the fridge.

_**############################################**_

**Ch.3**

**Several Days Later:**

Ashley was being bombarded by Madison and Kyla to go out to a club run by Jesse the Alpha of the Sun Clan Were's. It seems one Kyla Davies has a crush on him and that they have been IMing each other for the last couple of months and Kyla was kind of nervous about seeing him in person for the first time.

She didn't see anything wrong with going out after all what was she going to do sit home feeling sorry for herself. What happened to her, the player the Casanova, the lover of women?

Hell these days she acted more like a nun then a virile Were.

So it was probably a good thing that she said yes with going out with the girls. Aiden wasn't too happy with them as they were making it a girl's night out and he couldn't go with them. She would see how long he could hold out until he was at the club dry humping with Madison. She bet it would be less then an hour, Kyla said it would be two hours, and Madison said her baby knew better then to mess with her good time and he wouldn't show up at all. Of course that just caused Kyla and me to laugh, and all she could do was glare at us.

So here we were out side the club, I had talked to Christine before I came down and she wanted me to sniff around and see if Jesse and his clan could still be counted on. In other words she had heard some grumbling about being replaced as leader of all the Were's and she wanted to know if Jesse and his clan were in on it or if they were still loyal to the Silver Back Clan.

She figured she could check him out see if he was still loyal then see what kind of guy he was for Kyla. She didn't think she would have any problems seeing as Kyla knew every little thing there was about the poor guy. She ran every possible search bar about the guy she even knew what kind of underwear he wore. (Joe Boxers) She knew when his birthday was and what his favorite food was to eat. (Back strap of a deer) She even knew his favorite color. (Green) But she couldn't get a handle on his personality, she may have been extremely smart, but she spent most of her time either at the morgue or in her lab so she wasn't really a good judge of character so that was why she wanted Madison and Ashley to meet him and see if he was hiding anything from her. She highly doubted it but one never knew some one until you walked in there shoes for awhile but she figured she would give it a try seeing as Kyla was tired of dating tech geeks and morgue attendants…

'One could only take so much of ones job before they wanted to kill someone for just mentioning what the latest scrapings from under a victims nails were, and why it was so fascinating. What's so fascinating about that when you're suppose to be out on a date with someone you're supposedly interested in….' she had said before she let it drop and asked if we would come and meet him with her or not.

**###############################################**

So here she was walking with her head down when she had the feeling someone was staring at her. She glanced up and everything else around her dropped away as she only had eyes for a blond blue eyed beauty just standing on the sidewalk staring back at her. It had to be the girl from her dreams she just knew it. She was so transfixed on her that she paid no mind when she stumbled over thin air and Kyla and Madison grabbed her by the arms and drug her towards the entrance. She yanked her arm away from them as they went into the club and looked back over her shoulder before she could get through the door she bounced off the frame and boy did she become embarrassed so embarrassed that she could feel her cheeks burning as she rushed into the club and got lost in the throng of people.

**###############################################**

Spencer was outside a club on a busy sidewalk waiting. She was waiting for the love of her life, one Ashley Marie Davies. It had been so long since she had seen her that it hurt her heart to even think of it.

Then she saw her, and everything else around her dropped away.

I was standing outside the club on the sidewalk when I noticed Ashley coming this way with Kyla and Madison trailing behind her. She didn't look like her usual exuberant self. She looked run down and weary to the bone. She was smiling and talking but she was putting up a front for those around her. I could tell all this in those few short seconds that I had looked upon her. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed that I was staring when Ashley looked up and our eyes met and an electrical charge went through my entire being then I only had eyes for her as I devoured her. She felt it to, for in that exact instance she stumbled but was caught by Madison and Kyla and drug towards the club entrance, but before she could get all the way through the door she looked back at me and bounced off the door frame. She looked up and blushed then she rushed into the club.

I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me then I mumbled "The Powers That Be may have made Ashley agree to an ending, but they never said that I couldn't create a new one." I smiled then followed Ashley into the club.

The doorman followed her with his eyes as she made her way into the club.

**###############################################**

So now here I was sitting at the bar trying to get Ashley to notice me. At first I didn't think that it would be so hard seeing as she nearly gave her self a concussion at the entrance but low and behold Ashley was holed up in a dark corner of the bar not making eye contact with anyone. Every now and then one of the tramps would make there way over to her and then they would walk away with a dejected look on their faces. That would bring a smile to my face, knowing that Ashley had turned them down. Now if only I could get Ashley to come over here, because I knew that if I went over there I would be turned away with the rest of them, for Ashley never once looked up into any of their faces.

**###############################################**

Ashley was sitting in the corner of the bar trying to figure out what was wrong with her after all she was a good looking Were that had a lot of offers for several dates and few just wanted a quick romp in the sack but she had no such desire to do so. Of course she blamed it all on the women.

What other reason could there be, I mean it was what six or so months ago that she went cold turkey, no loving, no sex, and why, all because she couldn't get her dream lover out of her head. Dream Lover really?

Dream Lover. That fit her dream person to a tee. She had even felt like she was seeing her dream lover in person outside the club but how could that be if she was a figment of her imagination…not a real person.

"I vote for the red headed one." Said Kyla, as she scooted into the booth alongside Ashley.

"What?" Ashley said as she was startled out of her musings.

"The red headed girl over by the bar…." Kyla said as she turned and looked at Ashley. "…you know…" she said as she waved her hand towards said woman. "…the one that Aiden would say looked ready for anything." She finished.

"Ya, chica I bet she isn't even wearing any panties." Madison said as she came up to the table and over heard what Kyla had said.

Kyla shook herself and said. "That's just…"

"Hot.." Madison said

"…"

"Sexy…" purred Madison

"…"

"Ready for action…" Madison said again as she waved her hand in front of her face trying to cool off.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were the one interested in the ladies." Ashley said as she smirked at Madison.

Madison just smirked back and flipped Ashley off.

"Not on your best day." Ashley said

"You wish." Replied Madison.

"Only in your dreams." Said Ashley.

".." Kyla put her hand over Madison's mouth.

"If I could get a word in…." Kyla said as she looked around at Ashley and then Madison. "That's convenient." She said as she smirked at her sister. About that time Madison licked her palm. "Gross." Kyla said as she wiped her palm on Ashley's sleeve.

Ashley punched her in her arm.

"Sibling abuse…" said Kyla as she looked around the bar.

"Sibling abuse…why I out to…" Ashley trailed off as she caught a glimpse of blond hair over at the bar. Could it be her dream lover once again? She shook her head and looked again. She was still there; maybe it wasn't a dream after all she thought to her self as she continued staring at the vision of beauty sitting at the bar.

"Ashley?" Madison said. When she didn't get a response she snapped her fingers in front of Ashley's face.

"W what?" Ashley replied as she snapped back into reality and looked up kind of angrily at her.

"I said dance with me." Madison said again as she looked Ashley in the eyes.

"You should have let Aiden come it you wanted to dance." Ashley said as she looked back up to the bar to see if her dream lover was still there and as her luck would have it she wasn't.

"It's girls night and you know how he'd get if I danced with anther guy…" she said as she grabbed Ashley's hand and hauled her out of the booth. "…so dance with me." she finished as Ashley yanked her hand away from her.

"You so want me." She said as she strutted to the dance floor and started dancing, Madison just looked at her then she shook her head and started dancing as well in few minutes Kyla joined in and they just started letting loose. There were more then a few appreciative glances their way but they ignored them as they continued to dance to the beat.

**###############################################**

They were so primitive out on the dance floor and more then once I found my self drawn to them. They looked like goddesses dancing in the middle of the club. Everyone else seemed to stop dancing and just gave them space as they stared at the girls in the middle of the dance floor. More then one male showed a little too much interest and their dates rushed off the floor. Some just stood around drooling and making rude comments like the one standing behind me.

"I would so love to be the cream that held all that together." He said to his friend as I elbowed him in the stomach and feigned innocence.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I turned towards him. "I didn't see you there."

"No problem sweetie, how about a drink and you can make it up to me?" he said with what he thought was a roguish smile.

I couldn't help the shiver of revulsion that went through me at the thought of what I could do to make it up to him, but to him he must have seen something else as he grabbed my elbow and tried to lead me to the bar.

'_Why that no good son of a bitch.'_ I thought to myself, just before he was made to let go of me.

"I don't think the lady wants to go with you." Was said by my savior, "and that's my girl and her friends your talking about on that there dance floor."

"So what, I wasn't interested in them anyways, I got me a looker right here." He said as he leered at me and took a step towards me as I took a step back as my rescuer stepped between us, and it turned out to be Aiden.

"Well it looks like you've got no one now, so I suggest you call a cab and go home." Aiden said as he turned towards me. "Are you all right?" he asked with a little sympathy as he noticed I was rubbing my elbow.

"Yes, thank you for your help. I'm Spencer." I said as I put my hand out.

He took it and shook it. "Aiden." He said as he continued. "I saw what you did to that guy and I got to tell you that was awesome." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What in the world do you mean?" I said with all the innocence she could muster as she looked at him.

"Well only a chick…." He started to say and stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"girl?" he asked as I continued to glare at him.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean a woman…" I smiled and nodded at him as he continued, "…ya that's what I meant only a woman could get away with elbowing some guy and then batting their eye lashes with a sexy smile….."

"What do you mean sexy?" Madison said as she had noticed Aiden over here talking to a blond chick, so she made her way over to them and pushed her way in between us.

"I..I didn't mean sexy as in sexy." He said as he looked towards me for some help.

"Well, what did you mean?" Madison said as she put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot and glared at him.

"Well…" he started to say as he started sweating.

I took pity on him as I stepped forward and introduced my self to Madison. "Hi, I'm Spencer." I said. "And Aiden just helped me out of a bind with a not so sober male."

Madison looked between us then she shook my hand and introduced her self. "Well that's my man always to the rescue." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waste as if to say hands off.

"Yes yes all yours and no one else's." he said as he embraced her and kissed her head.

"Well thanks for the assist; I guess I'll be seeing you around." I said as I waved and made my way back to the bar.

**###############################################**

"That wasn't nice." Aiden said as he looked at Madison.

"Well she was poaching my man." She said.

"She wasn't I swear we were just talking and she was thanking me…." He looked back the way Spencer had went and then continued. "Besides I think she plays for the same team that Ashley plays for."

"How so?" asked Madison.

"When I came over she was staring at you guys as if you were lunch, when that scumbag made a comment about him wanting to be the cream that held you all together she elbowed him right in the rib cage." He shook his head. "It was a little funny until he grabbed her arm and told her that she could make it up to him."

"Well we'll see, now come dance with me my romeo." She said as she drug him to the dance floor. "And don't think that I forgot that you weren't suppose to be here," She said as she started grinding up against him. "Or that sexy comment." She said with a smile when she felt him move up right against her and move with her.

"Never." He said as he placed his hands on her hips and started grinding into her.

**###############################################**

Ashley and Kyla made their way back to the booth and sat down. Ashley waved over a waitress and placed her order and the waitress turned and looked at Kyla.

"Nothing for now." She said as the waitress turned back to Ashley and winked then made her way over to the bar.

"Well, who's going to be the lucky girl to go home with you and break your dry spell?" Kyla asked as she looked back to Ashley with a smirk on her face.

"No one." Ashley replied.

"What?" Kyla asked.

"I don't feel like it." Ashley said as she glanced around the bar again in a bored fashion.

About that time Aiden and Madison plopped down across from them at the booth.

"What are we talking about?" Madison asked as she placed her hand on Aiden's knee.

"We were just talking about who Ashley was going to take home." Kyla said.

"Really?" asked Aiden with a gleam in his eyes, he rubbed his hands together in a gleeful manner. "Who's it going to be?" he asked as he started looking around for potential candidates.

"No one." Ashley said with a glare at Kyla, a little more then agitated that her sex life was being talked about like it was an open book.

"No one." Repeated Aiden with a fallen expression.

"Chica," Madison said as she scooted over to Ashley. "If this keeps up I think you should see a doctor about your libido or lack there of." She said as she glanced towards Ashley's lap with a pointed stare.

Ashley glared at Madison. "There's nothing wrong with my libido, thank you very much." She said as she took a napkin and covered her lap. "And stop staring." She said.

"If that's not the problem then what is?" asked Aiden.

"I…I don't really know. The closest I've come with an answer is it's all the women." She looked around at the confused faces of her friends and sister.

"What do you mean it's the women's fault?" Asked Kyla as she was listening to her sister to see if there was anything she could gleam about what was wrong with her, because it wasn't like Ashley to go for to long with out sex.

"I guess I mean their just boring, they all look alike and they all want the same thing." She said as she continued. "Namely a piece of me." She said as she looked down at the table.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Aiden as Madison glared at him. "Your in your prime you should take the time and enjoy the attention." He said "Take a look around you, let your eyes feast on all the women here." He said as he stared at one particular girl to long and Madison hit him in the stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"Keep your eyes feasted on me." She said as she looked back towards Ashley.

"Always." He replied which brought a smile to her face.

"Well back to topic." She said as she cleared her throat. "Don't you see anyone here that might help to lift your spirits so to speak?" she asked.

"No they all look alike to me." She stated. "Not a fresh face in sight." She said as she looked around.

"I always thought you were an ass girl." Aiden said with a snicker as Madison smacked the back of his head.

Ashley chose to ignore the comment considering Aiden was right she could appreciate a nice ass just like the rest of them, but something had been missing for awhile now and she just couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Take a look around, surly there is someone here that can tickle your fancy." Kyla interrupted once again.

Draining her drink in one gulp she placed her glass down before she looked around the club again. She dismissed each woman as she came to them, not seeing anything to her liking. None of them even got the slightest rise out of her until her eyes landed on a curvaceous blond bomb shell in a tight little number standing at the bar, she let her eyes wonder over her body and when they reached her bottom she came to a complete stop and just stared. The fabric of said dress draped over the bottom showing each delectable curve in heart stopping detail. She was all hot and bothered just thinking about what was under that dress that she all but phased out the bar around her.

"Her" she growled out, which caused everyone to turn and look where she was looking. "I want her." Ashley said as she stood up and started over towards the bar before anyone could stop her.

_**###############################################**_

**ch.4**

"_Her" she growled out, which caused everyone to turn and look where she was looking. "I want her." Ashley said as she stood up and started over towards the bar before anyone could stop her._

**###############################################**

Spencer grabbed the hem of her dress and tried to make it go down farther then four inches from her crotch, which was why she was sitting at the bar, when she stood up the dress tried to come up and you could see everything. _'Why did I let Glen of all people help pick out my outfit?' _She shook her head, because she wanted to look good for Ashley that was why. What good did that do? Here she was and Ashley was over on the other side of the bar ignoring every one that even came her way.

Two separate men and one brutish looking woman had tried to proposition her and if one more tried she would punch him or her right in the kisser. She looked down at her breast and canceled that idea seeing as she would probably come out of her top if she did that. Maybe she could kick them but the thought of what would happen to her dress if she tried that made her shudder. It wasn't so bad at first she didn't expect so many people to hit on her and then when she got to looking around she noticed some of the more pointed stares that she was getting from some of the patrons in the bar.

She was just about ready to go home. She was tired and she didn't think Ashley would take the time to notice her seeing as she was now talking to her friends and sister. She just wished that she could hear what was being said over there but seeing as she was in the mortal realm and she had relinquished all her magical abilities at the portal and she didn't have any faerie dust with her at the moment that idea was impossible. Needless to say she was impotent. Yep, that's what she was impotent. No magical abilities what so ever. She probably couldn't even stop a fly from biting her if she tried.

Just then a scholarly figure walked up to her and asked how much for half an hour in the rest room. She squeezed her fist closed at her sides, if one more person tried to proposition her before she had the chance to leave she just might consider it an emergency and use what little energy she could absorb around her….she couldn't think like that, she had to get out of here. She gave up tugging on the dress and made her way over towards the back wall. She turned to face the room as she serendipitously began pulling her dress down in the back over her ass which caused her breast to dangerously peak out in the front. She figured that she could slide along the wall and get to the exit and catch a cab back to the beach house, then she would burn said dress, and possibly kill Glen in the process.

She was almost at the exit when a gravely voice next to her ear said. "Well well, what do we have here?" That voice she had missed that voice, it was a mixture of gravel and honey and it sent tingles all across her body which made her breast stand at attention and peak out of her dress.

**###############################################**

Ashley looked down at said breast and took a long slow whiff. She smelled musky and sweet yet rich and creamy an earthy at the same time. _'Hell'_ she thought she just smelled edible. She felt a rumble in her chest as she said "I thought you could stay awhile and talk with me." as she pressed herself into Spencer's personal space again and took another whiff. Her scent was so over powering to her senses that she thought she might just pass out from it. She watched as the nipples beaded under the fabric of the dress and peeked out as if to say hello. She took another small step closer and brought both of their chests together so that she could feel those pebbled jewels against her own chest. She growled low in her chest once again when she came in contact with them.

She looked into those pools of blue, and couldn't help the feeling of recognition that she got as she looked on this glorious creature that she was almost certain that they had met before. _'But where?'_ That was the million dollar question, as everything around her became black and white but the beauty before her that she just knew that she must have known in another life because surly if she had met her in this one then they wouldn't be standing in the middle of this club. They'd be in her bed, and they wouldn't be sleeping.

"I thought we could spend a little time together, maybe have a nice breakfast." Ashley said as she leaned back a little and gave a seductive smile that would make most women putty in her hands.

**###############################################**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Ashley being all…..cocky, and I couldn't help my body's reaction to her. It was as plain as the nose on my face and to any one that was watching I was completely attracted to her and it was all I could do not to become a puddle right here on the floor for all to see, but I didn't want to rush our reunion so that will have to wait for another time.

I looked around, I needed to slow this down because if I didn't I couldn't be held responsible for what would happen. I looked towards the exit but Ashley seemed to sense what I was thinking as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Wait, I just want to talk." she said sheepishly.

I looked in her eyes and I could see that was a lie she wanted so much more and I didn't really want to say no. I know that we needed to talk but I also know that I had to get out of there or something more then talking would happen, but damn it, it felt like I was about to cut off a limb.

"I really need to go." I said as she looked at me with those soulful brown eyes of hers as they hardened with something I couldn't place.

"Why? It wouldn't happen to be a man…" she let it trail off before continuing, "…or possibly a woman?" she asked with a scowl.

I couldn't help my response. "Why what's it to you?" I asked.

Ashley responded by pulling me closer as she planted one of her hands on my hip and the other on my behind pressing me into her as she gyrated her hips a little at the same time.

This time I moaned low in my throat. I was just about a goner.

"I would really like to make you my business." She growled. "That means I would like to know if I need to get rid of someone so that I can convince you to spend time with me." She ended her little rant with a swirl of her hips and a hand on my bottom squeezing me into her a little tighter.

I couldn't stop myself as I stepped back and pushed Ashley back and then I couldn't stop said hand as it slid down her well formed abs and down over the band of her pants then I just stopped as Ashley went completely still and looked at me with hunger in her eyes. Before I knew what was happening Ashley had me over her shoulder and out the exit and we were at least three blocks away from the club before I even realized where I was.

She put me down and then she started stalking me like I was her prey.

I tripped over my own feet as we were now along the beach. "Oomf?" came out as I landed on the sand, before I knew what was happening she was upon me. She straddled me and leaned down and started nibbling my neck. I yelped in surprise as her hot breath scalded me, but when her mouth closed over where my mark was suppose to be and she scraped her teeth over it, it sent shivers down my entire body, which caused a whimper to escape from my lips as I stretched my neck to give her easier access.

A growl escaped from Ashley as she wedged her knee between my legs and forced them apart and then raised her knee up to force the hem of my dress up, the dress abandoned all pretense as a cover and rolled up with out much fuss as her knee came in contact with my center and I let out a gasp of surprise.

Ashley growled in satisfaction as her hand went around my thighs and cupped them and forced my legs around her waist as she applied intimate pressure with her hips.

'_Moving to fast._' I tried to kick start my brain. '_Need to stop'_ I thought as her hips continued to grind into me.

I didn't think I could become this aroused in so short a time. _'But again this is Ashley.'_ Was one of my last thoughts when I felt one of her hands glide along the inside of my thigh until she cupped my center with her hand and applied pressure. She then claimed my mouth and forced her tongue in and dueled with my tongue for dominance. I became light headed from all the stimuli my body was receiving from such a long absence.

I couldn't stop my body when it pressed down upon her fingers, '_Traitor.' _I thought as I tried to reign it in.

"Ashley, please." I said but I don't know if it was me begging for more or if I wanted her to stop. "Please." I said once again as she continued to explore with her hand as her mouth moved to my neck and she began nibbling it.

Ashley growled once again even more animalistic then before and instead of being afraid what anyone in my position should me I gloried in it, knowing that I was the reason for it.

I buried my fingers in her hair and pressed her head closer to my neck, but that wasn't her destination as she lowered her head to my dresses neck line and grabbed it between her teeth and yanked until in was ripped off of me leaving my breast bare for her to feast upon.

She raised her head and her eyes were a golden color as she lowered her head and began teasing my breast with her tongue and teeth.

'_I need this to stop. I can't let her think this is just any other fuck. She needs to know that this is for life. That we belong together. That she belongs to me as I belong to her.' _I tried once again to clear my head. "Ashley, we need to talk….."

"No talk, mate." She growled as she lowered her head once again and claimed my mouth in another onslaught of who can gain control, I could feel her and oh so how I wanted to relent, but I know I couldn't as I arched into her as her mouth moved down and sucked on my nipple as if her life depended on it. I moaned as my soul ached to be claimed once again.

All I wanted was to pull her into to me and to never let go. She continued to suck with a blinding fury as if she would stop her onslaught she might lose me. Her elongated teeth nipped and teased my nipples into hard peak, her other hand abandoned me down below as it reached up and played with my other breast. It was tugging and teasing and it was making me crazy. I arched into her once again wanting it all.

Her free hand began a lazy journey back down to my center she stopped and then dipped her finger in slightly then came back out and continued to fondle me.

That jerked me back to the present. I leaned up on my elbows as I looked down and watched her head work its way down my body. I shook my head and then dug my heels in as I tried scooting out from under her. "Ashley we have to stop…." I tried, "…we have to talk." I said as I scooted from off under her, she grabbed my hips and roughly shoved me back under her.

"No talk." She said and she almost couldn't form the words. "Mine."

I wanted to say yours, but if I said that it would all be for nothing. She needed to understand, _'Hell I wished I understood.'_ I thought. "Stop" I said a little roughly. "Please."

Ashley shook her head as if coming out of a stupor and she looked around herself as if just noticing where we were at. She jumped off of me as if she was scalded and fell on her butt as if in shock.

"Ashley?" I said as I looked at her. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

Her head was down as she replied. "I'm so sorry." She said as she took her vest off and handed it to me ashamed of what she had done.

"Ashley, look at me." I demanded.

I could tell that she felt guilty, but I had to let her know that I wanted this as much as she did. "Ashley?" I said once again as I scooted towards her and I tried to cup her cheek as she flinched away then she let me stroke her cheek. She leaned into my touch then ripped her head away as she jumped up and shook her head as she released a low grumble.

"I need to get away…." She said, "….if I don't I won't be responsible for my actions she said as she started to turn I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into me. As our bodies became flushed against each other I could feel her respond as she molded herself to me.

Her head once again found its place at my throat as she inhaled deeply than I felt her tongue as it snaked out and licked me.

"Taste so good." She moaned as my body tried to respond once again. _'Think of Kelly and what she did to that poor girl.' _That worked better then ice cold water.

"A..Ashley?" I mumbled. "Please….." I let it trail off as she kissed over where our mark was supposed to be again then she grazed it with her teeth.

"You taste so good…" she purred. "I can't help myself, I'm addicted to you." She started to tug me down again.

"…."

I heard something but I didn't know what it was it was so far away.

"…"

There it was again. Only this time I could make it out.

"Ashley."

Someone was coming up to us. I didn't want to open my eyes but I had to as they got closer.

"Ashley?" It was Kyla.

I ripped my mouth away from Ashley's as I looked over her shoulder and I let a moan out again as Ashley's mouth closed over my nipple once again.

"Ashley, we..we..O God…have to stop." I said as I grabbed her hair and tried pulling her off me. "Cc..c…company, we have company."

She ripped her mouth from me and lifted her head as she looked around.

The next thing I knew was a cold absence as she jumped to her feet and stood protectively in front of me growling low in her chest as she partially transformed and dared any one to come close.

Kyla, Aiden, and Madison all stopped in their tracks and raised their hands in surrender.

"Ashley?" Kyla tried to get through to her.

Ashley took a threatening step forward. "Mine…" she rumbled out as she bared her teeth.

I stood up and pulled what was left of my dress down and buttoned up the vest. I reached forward and placed a hand on Ashley's forearm. She looked down at me with her golden eyes that were full of…do I dare to hope recognition and love. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like a life time.

Then of course Aiden took a step forward and partially transformed, that just made Ashley whip her head forward and then she decided that he was to close and she jumped towards him with her claws fully extended and teeth bared as saliva drained from her pointed teeth.

_**###############################################**_

**Chapter 5**

Madison stopped Aiden in his tracks. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked as she yanked him by his ear.

He whimpered and changed back to the man that he was, but seeing as Madison still had a hold of his ear he was right up in her face when he replied. "Nothing, dear."

That didn't stop Ashley as she came towards him with her claws extended. "Where do you think your going?" Spencer asked as she grabbed her tail and yanked backwards which caused Ashley to land on her butt in the sand and then she turned her head around and started to snap at the hand that had a hold on her when she looked up and noticed that it was her blue eyed angel. She whimpered and gave her best pout which really came out looking like a scowl. So she stopped and sulked in place when it didn't work.

"Buaw ahahahahah" Aiden laughed as he pointed at her. "OW!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Madison had already released his ear when he started laughing at Ashley, but that didn't stop her from hitting him in the back of the head when he started laughing at her. "Don't you know better than to laugh at a Were defending its property? She will be come quite aggressive if provoked."

"Property?" I asked as I looked around at everyone here.

Madison just looked at me and Kyla glared, but Aiden he had a sparkle in his eye

"Not to mean your property, as more then your body, guarding I mean, making sure that no one comes near you" Madison quickly added in explanation mode as she looked at Kyla for help.

"Ya, she's so whipped already and she doesn't even know it." Aiden said before he was hit in the gut by the love of his life. "Umph." He looked back up at Madison and he had to force a smile as he looked at her.

All of the sudden Kyla turned and looked at her with a tilt of her head. "Why aren't you afraid?" she asked with a crinkle between her eyes in thought, almost as if she didn't expect and answer.

"Afraid?" what is this with replying in one word lines.

Kyla tilted her chin towards Ashley who was now more calm and looking at Spencer for an answer to the question but she was still looking at the others making sure they didn't get to close.

Spencer cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner, before petting Ashley's arm, "Ah, nice doggy."

Ashley just looked at Spencer and glared.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten that most humans didn't know about Were's and shape shifters and were always afraid of the unknown. I wasn't sure how I was going to get my self out of this when Aiden broke the stand off. I could kiss him, but seeing that Madison is in protect mode at the moment I'll just let it pass.

Aiden snickered and ducked his head as Madison tried once again to hit his head. He looked up at her in victory then hollered out "Ow!" He turned and glared at Kyla who had just hit him in the head and was smirking at him.

I just started giggling and I was nudged by Ashley who had transformed back into a human and then she pushed me over in the sand and then she decided to climb into my lap. Then she snuggled into my neck where she started licking and nibbling my neck. I was lost to anyone else as I stretched my neck to give her access when someone cleared their throat yet again. Really you'd think they'd get the hint_. 'Leave already' _I thought as Ashley cracked an eye and looked towards the unwelcome visitors.

"Why are you still here?" she asked as she licked my neck once more.

"Jesse showed up and was wondering if you had a moment." Kyla said as she stepped forward and took the brunt of her sister's glare off the other two.

Ashley shook her head as she stood back up and then she looked down at her self and spread her arms wide while shaking her head as she turned towards me and offered me her hand.

I grasped it as she hauled me up and we came chest to chest once again. I could feel a rumble come off her as she leaned backwards and eyed me up and down languidly with her dark brown eyes, and then she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before saying, "This isn't over."

When I opened my eyes they were gone. I could have followed them if I wanted but I decided we needed a little break, or better yet I needed a little break. Between Ashley and her wolfie side I didn't know which way was up, and I doubted she did, seeing the way she was acting. It was hard for her the first time trying to fight off our attraction. I can't imagine how it must be this time. It seems like her animalistic side wants me no question barred, but it's a little confusing to her human side.

I looked around and decided to walk the rest of the way to the beach house.

**##############################################**

Meanwhile back at the club, fifteen minutes later, Ashley and her cohorts were talking to Jesse in his office.

"He said he was a distant relative of yours, and he wanted to invoke his right to be Beta of the whole clan." Jesse finished

Ashley's response was pithy but accurate. "Shit!"

"What did he say his name was?" Kyla asked as she looked towards Ashley.

"Jacob." Jesse replied.

"Jacob. Why that snot nosed little shit." Aiden snapped out.

"So you know him?" Jesse asked

"Yes….he's a…distant…relative." Kyla replied

"Very distant…" Ashley snarled out. "….and if I have anything to say about it he won't be distant long…he'll be extinct."

"Wait, you don't know what he has planned." Kyla said as she placed her arm on Ashley to stop her from leaving the office in search of Jacob.

"I can imagine." Ashley said as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "He wants a fight to the death, not like I didn't whoop his ass every time he tried to get fresh with me when I was younger, but that is the only way he can become Beta is if we fight to the death and he wins." Ashley rubbed her hands together, "You know what let him bring it on I'll whoop him in five minutes flat and then we can forget this whole deal."

"Not so….." Jesse says.

"Wait…..what?" Ashley asked as she turned around to face him. "What do you mean….not so?"

"He called for a Howl at the next full moon." Jesse said.

"Who does he think he is? He can't call for a Howl, I can't even call for a Howl, only the Alpha can call a Howl." Ashley said.

"I don't think he's going to challenge you." Jesse said.

"Well, what do you think he means to do?" she asked.

"He mentioned something about Breeder Rights." Jesse replied.

"You mean that old stodgy Lupine Common Law?" Kyla asked.

"Breeder Law?" Madison and Aiden asked at the same time.

"It's an old law that has stuck around since the Dark Ages when the humans hunted us down a little too successfully." She looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "It was put in place to ensure our survival as a species, the elders of the pack decided that the Alpha and the Beta had to prove themselves and produce the next generation so that our species would survive with strong leaders." She finished.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Ashley asked as she really didn't have time to learn all the old laws as she spent most of her time with more important things to do.

"Well I think he said that you weren't ever going to breed seeing as you were only interested in women and he said that you wouldn't ever breed with another woman seeing as you don't have anything between your legs to impregnate another woman." Jacob said as he practically jumped back as Ashley lunged towards him.

"So he thinks because he impregnated a 2nd rate Omega that he's suddenly the big wolf on the block, I'll show him big bad wolf. I'll rip out his balls and shove them down his throat." Ashley said as she spat out. "And I think I'll start with you."

She started to transform but Kyla squeezed her way in between the two and pushed Ashley back. "He's only the middle man Ashley, you can't hurt him." She said.

"Why not? It'll make me feel better." She snarled as she tried to push Kyla out of the way.

"Well it won't make me feel better." Kyla said

Jesse raised his hand a little sheepishly, "It wouldn't make me feel good either." He said as he looked pleadingly towards Ashley.

Ashley looked between the two. "Alright, I won't do anything at this time, but really I just got to ask." She looked Kyla in the eyes as she arched an eyebrow. "How serious is this?" she said as she gestured between the two.

"It has the potential to become very serious." Kyla replied as she took a step back and grasped Jesse's hand in between hers and stood up a little straighter.

Ashley smiled as she took a small step forward and wrapped her sister in a tight hug.

"Like, hasn't he ever heard of artificial insemination?" Madison asked as the two sister's separated.

"Yea, or how about a donor?" Kyla added

"Or what about adoption?" Aiden asked.

"You know what? Fuck Breeder Rights. If the asshole can't challenge me like the Were that he is then he sure as hell can't be Beta to one of the most powerful Alpha's in our time. Besides, Christine wouldn't have him." Ashley said as she looked at everyone.

"Hey we're on your side." Kyla said as she looked at her sister. "But Breeder Rights hold a lot of sway with the pack especially the elders seeing as traditions die hard for Were's if you hadn't noticed by know." She finished with her arms wide.

"What should I do then?" Ashley asked "Bend over for the next available Were and let him impregnate me?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"You know what you can do with your sarcasm don't you?" Kyla asked. "And for your information all I can tell you to do is tread carefully, because this has the potential to blow up in your face, and when it does you will more then likely take the rest of us down with you."

"It sounds like it would be easier if you were already mated, whether or not you had a cub." Madison added.

"It would make it a lot easier." Kyla said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ashley stopped in her tracks not ready to let the others know that she was mated to her dream lover, _'Fuck, I didn't get her name.'_ she thought to herself. She wasn't ready to share her just yet. _'Hell I need to get my possessiveness under control.'_ Ashley smirked as she tried to force her mind away from the sexy blond she left on the beach as she gritted her teeth to get control.

"If you were mated, they would have to give you at least a year to prove yourself a virile Were….in other words if you were a male you could get her pregnant or vice versa, but seeing that's not possible maybe you could consider a donor and impregnate yourself, that way everything can go back to normal." Kyla finished.

Ashley didn't know what to do seeing as she had to find her mate and try to explain everything to her and see if she was ready for a family, hell she wasn't ready for a family, or to find a total stranger to impregnate her and try to raise a family for the good of the pack. If she had a choice she would chose neither, well that wasn't true, she would chose her dream lover over all this, but what would her dream lover say.

"What are you thinking?" Kyla asked "You have a weird look on your face."

"Ya, it looks like your constipated." Aiden said. "Ow….what I do know?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing, but being your self dear." Madison said with a smirk.

"You're thinking about that human. Aren't you?" Jesse asked. "Not that I blame you, she was hot and she smelled o so divine." He said as he looked at her.

Ashley growled "What the hell were you doing smelling her?"

Kyla glared at him and then said, "I didn't see you out there? I didn't realize you took an interest in the human clientele in your club?" she said as took a step away from him and turned and looked at Ashley. "And you tell me you're not thinking what you're thinking?"

"It's no concern of yours what I'm thinking." Ashley said as she turned away from Kyla, she was ready to leave and besides she needed to find her dream lover and get her name as well as a little loving.

"It is my business if you plan on taking a human as a mate and that makes it pack business as well." She replied as she grabbed Ashley by the arm and turned her back around to face her. "Besides you just met this woman, and the rest of the pack won't like having a human as the next in line to be the, what should we call her because if something happens to Christine you become Alpha so I guess we can call her Alpha number two. You know as well as I do that they won't stand for that."

Ashley ripped her arm away from Kyla and let out a warning growl. "You know better then I she will be called Omega and I don't care what the pack thinks never the less the elders, Christine will tell them what to think and that will be the end of that." Her growl held a world of tension in it.

"Sorry." Kyla said with a head bow "But you know that power corrupts humans and they begin to think that they can control what they don't understand, at least that is what the elders believe, and beside the pack would be able to live with it if she was a Were, but she's not. Silverback's have been bred in our family line for more then ten generations, but if you decide to mate with a human there goes the line and the elders support."

"What the hell do I care for the elders support?"

"You might not care, but Christine is trying to bring all the clans together under one rule.

What do you think she would think of you taking a human as a mate in this difficult time when every Tom Dick and Harry is trying to under mind her? Don't you think she has it hard enough right know being pregnant and all?" Kyla asked.

"Others have taken humans as mates." Ashley tried to defend her self.

"Yes, but those are mongrels, half breeds, and none of the others will follow a mongrel." Kyla said.

"They'll submit if the child is strong and makes them." Ashley said a little arrogantly and unyielding. Especially since fate had already decided who her mate was going to be.

Ashley thought a little bit then shook her head. "If a pup of mine isn't strong enough to lead then he or she shouldn't lead, and really with my blood and my mates good looks do you really think that he or she won't be strong enough to take what is his or hers by right?"

"You're willing to give up tradition for this human?" Kyla asked again.

"Traditions can be changed and made new again over and over, but a mate is permanent." Ashley said.

"Yes, Lupines mate for life, but humans don't. What happens if she decides she doesn't want to be your mate?" Kyla asked.

Everyone in the room was listening closely to the conversation so closely that you could hear a pin drop waiting for Ashley's response.

Ashley's eyes glared dangerously around the room. "She won't."

"It's happened before." Kyla stated.

"Well this won't be like before." Ashley said

"It really doesn't matter to you what I or others think, does it?" asked Kyla

"No."

Ashley knew that her dream lover was her mate and this talk only convinced her of that so much more, if it wasn't for Jacob maybe she would have fought it a little bit more but as it stands her instincts wouldn't let her have another mate so she met her sisters stare with a steady one of her own.

"Does it matter what she says?" Kyla asked.

Ashley thought about if for a minute and her lips curved up into a smile and her nipples hardened under her shirt.

"No" She said as she headed for the door not even thinking that she might be taking things for granted. "It doesn't matter at all." She needed to get out of there and finish what was interrupted on that beach. She needed to mate and she felt sorry for anyone who decided to interrupt her again. Before she left she turned and looked at her sister. "You tell me who called you a mongrel and I will have them skinned." Then she turned and left.

**##########################################**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN or any of it's characters, not do I own the world of the Others that belongs to Christine Warren as does the book (Big Bad Wolf) I just changed the plot around a bit to fit my needs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews for this story, and thank you to everyone that has added this to his or her favorites. **

**#####################################**

**Not Quite a Faerie Princess ch.6**

I was in my room playing possum. I was hiding from my so called grandmother this morning seeing as I dragged my way into the house around 2am and snuck pass Mary asleep on the couch.

I had already heard Paula and Mary discussing me this fine morning. It seems that Mary wanted to barge into my room this morning and find out where I had been last night considering that I had snuck out of the house last evening without telling her or anyone else where I was going, but Paula told her that I was an adult and that I could take care of myself.

I got up and looked in the mirror and I would have to dispute that comment seeing as I looked like I had been hit by a bus. I had bags under my eyes and bruises on my upper legs and I had a couple of scratches on my neck. I don't remember how I got them, seeing as Ashley was more or less just licking and sucking there, _'She did run her teeth over where her mark was suppose to be'_ I thought and that was the wrong thing to think seeing as that just caused a niggling in my lower regions.

"Damn." I said out loud.

"Spencer, are you up?" Mary said through the door. I slapped a hand over my mouth and ducked to the side of the bed.

I don't know why I'm hiding; I mean it's just Mary….Mother Nature…..aka all knowing, and I know that she couldn't see me through the door, but still here I am hiding behind the bed, and I didn't want to come out of hiding just yet so here I was. I wasn't ready to face them. Except I couldn't stay in here forever and sure enough just like that my stomach let out a god awful grumble.

I looked around no food in my room.

Alright Plan B it is then. Only there was no Plan B. There should always be a Plan B. Didn't I learn that the last time I was here.

I'm sitting on the side of the bed afraid to go out of my room and can still hear movement out there and then I hear Mary say "Truman, keep and eye out for Spencer I'm going out for a walk and I expect her to be here when I get back." Truman must have replied in his kiss up manner because the next thing I heard was "I wish she took her responsibilities as serious as you do Truman." Then there was some more mumbling and then I heard, "Good man, maybe you can sit with us at dinner and show her how to be a proper princess."

That was it I fell back into the bed and pulled the blanket over my head. If she wanted someone like Truman to be Princess then so be it. Let's see what the other Fae have to say about a sprite being Princess not only a sprite but a male sprite no less.

I wonder what Ashley did last night after she left me on the beach, I hope everything was alright. I hope she didn't get someone to help her with her scratch so to speak…..

"Damn, know I'm in a bad mood." I said as I slugged my pillow. "Take a deep breath, and calm down." I said as I inhaled and released slowly, that worked all of fifteen seconds when all I could picture was someone sitting on Ashley's lap and their hands every where. "Hell, she doesn't remember me from Adam…..I have no claim on her here…..If I have my way I'll change that fact as fast as I can." I said to myself as I stood up from the bed and moved to the closet.

Hopefully I could get dressed and sneak out before Mary got back.

**#########################################**

Last night I went back to the spot that I had left my blond blue eyed beauty only to find her gone. I decided to transform and follow her scent to see where she lived, and now here I am sitting up on a bluff down from my beach house looking out across the beach to the only other beach house.

How had I not noticed her? She only lived a couple hundred yards or so down from me.

I was still sitting there when an older woman came out of the house followed by another woman and they looked to be arguing over something. I wonder what that could be.

I had very sensitive hearing and even I had a problem making out what they were saying. I made out the name Spencer, and settling down with someone.

I heard a rumbling and I looked around until I figured out the rumbling was coming from me_. 'Who the hell is Spencer and what does he have to do with my blond?'_ I thought to myself as I decided to get closer to the house to see if I could see her.

I'm up behind the house now and I can smell three individuals inside two males and my mate. But something was off about the smell, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I feel kind of like a pervert sneaking around but I got to know if she's seeing someone else. I came upon another window but the curtains are drawn closed on it, just like the others. So I decide to take the direct approach and knock on the sliding glass door facing the beach when I see her backing out of it and closing it silently.

**########################################**

'_So now I'm a fugitive from my own home…so to speak.'_ I thought as I slid the glass door as quietly as possible. I had asked Truman to fix me a light breakfast as I wasn't feeling well and he agreed, but before he would leave me he had asked Glen to keep an eye on me. Boy was that a mistake as Glen is so easily distracted with shiny objects. All I had to do was to turn over my jewelry box on the floor and while he was distracted I snuck out of the room. I stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off a plate on the counter and slipped by Truman as he had his head in the fridge looking for something.

I decided that the toast would hold me over till I could get to the coffee house up on Main Street. I had just finished my toast when someone put a hand on my upper arm and turned me around.

**#################################################**

I grabbed my blond by the arm and turned her around to face me when she let out a little squeak. It was adorable. "I'm not nearly done with you yet." I said as I looked her in the eyes.

**################################################**

A very undignified squeak left my lips as I was turned around and I came face to face with Ashley. She looked hot. Not only hot but very determined. I had seen that look on her face before and I very much wanted to see that look again…..just not yet.

"We need to talk." I said as I removed my arm from her grip.

"Isn't there enough talking in the world?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

Who in there right mind wouldn't agree with that? I so wanted to agree to that and my body was way willing to agree with that only for that loud grumbling noise that was coming from my stomach. I looked up to Ashley and she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Would you like to go for that breakfast I promised you?" she asked.

I wanted to say no but my stomach grumbled again, that was when she took things into her own hands and led me the rest of the way to the coffee shop. "They have the best lattes here, as well as some pretty sweet muffins." She said as she led me over to the corner booth.

She left me and went up to the counter to order when she came back she had a mocha latte and a vanilla latte and blue berry muffin. She put the latte and muffin in front of me and the latte in front of her.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Know what?" she asked me back.

"What I like." I said.

"I'm not sure." She said with a confused expression on her face. "Only you smell like home and warm vanilla." She said as she took a drink.

I took a sip and watched her over my rim and then set the latte down as I started picking at my muffin. I was in heaven, well maybe not heaven but I would take what I could get. I was sitting here having breakfast with my mate and it felt so right. Now all I had to do was get her to talk to me.

"Ashley?" I said, but I didn't know what else to say. I mean how do you go about telling your mate, that doesn't remember you, that you are their mate and that you know everything about them. They'd put you in the loony bin, I mean I wouldn't believe that if someone came up to me and told me that. Would you?

"Ashley?" I started once again. "That's a lovely name. Were you named after someone?" I couldn't tell her. Maybe I should let nature take its course. I mean that was the deal wasn't it. It wasn't a fair deal I'll give you that, but it was a deal and who was I to break a deal? I mean if we're really mates, and I know that we are, then there's nothing that anyone can do if we get back together. Right? Right?

She has this funny look on her face like she can't believe I just asked her that. I know Christine didn't just randomly pick her name out of thin air. She said it came to her in a dream. It was a dream where Ashley was sitting on a throne surrounded by her loyal subjects and they were all shouting Ashley, Ashley, Ashley over and over. You know if you think about that it is kind of ironic seeing as I'm a princess and she's not. Her mother dreaming of her sitting on a throne I mean. She'll always be my Princess, just don't tell her that.

I looked up when I heard her rich gravelly voice across from me at the table telling me the story of her name, only she was looking at me like she had a question to ask, and sure enough when she was done she asked her question.

"I hope this isn't to forward, but now that I bought you breakfast can I ask your name?" she looked like she wasn't expecting me to answer.

"I'm sorry it's Spencer." I said as I looked at her.

"Spencer, what a strong name." she shook her head and continued. "It's like I've known you all my life." She said as she looked down at the table in confusion.

I took her hand in mine and waited until she looked up. "I know what you mean." I said as I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

I let my eyes wander over her well sculpted body as we made small talk across the table from each other. I couldn't help myself now that my hunger was sated my body wanted something else sated as well. With that last thought I felt my body softening and growing damp. _'Damn that thing just doesn't know when to stop.'_ I thought as I wiggled around in the booth trying to get comfortable.

I looked back up into Ashley's face only to see amusement in her eyes as she took a long slow sniff of the air. I stiffened in place and watched as she folded her arms across her chest with a smirk. "What?" I asked as I remained as still as possible.

"Nothing." She replied as she leaned forward on the table as one of her hands went to the upper button on her shirt and releasing it and exposing the tops of her breast.

My mouth went dry and I licked my lips, that was when I heard her giggle. I knew I turned bright red as I looked anywhere but at her.

"Don't you like what you see?"

'_More then you will ever know.'_ I wanted to reply but instead I said "It looks okay, but I'm more interested in talking at the moment."

"Is that all you think about?" she asked before continuing with. "Talking, hell if you give me half a chance I can take your mind off of that nasty habit of talking." She finished with taking her finger and swiping it in her whip cream from her latte and taking a swipe with her tongue and then sticking it in her mouth and sucking appreciatively at it.

I thought my mouth was dry before but now it felt like the fucking Sahara. My body betrayed me once again when it let out a moan of appreciation for that finger and what it could do to my body and that was before it even remembered that she was using her tongue as well.

That did it, I am now sitting in a puddle of my desire and I can't even form any words as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"I think I might have broken you." She says with a smirk as she stands up and comes around the table to my side and helps me up and leads me out of the coffee shop.

**#########################################**

"I think I might have broken you." Ashley said as she helped her out of the booth and led her out of the coffee shop. Ashley thought this was the perfect time to take her back to her place. She thought to herself as she led her back to the beach. But before they get too far Spencer stops in place and doesn't budge.

"I don't want to go back yet." Spencer, all but pouts out at Ashley.

"Don't worry; I'm not taking you back to your place…" Then Ashley trailed off and thought to herself_. 'Just yet anyways.' _Spencer has been all but killing her this morning with her intoxicating arousal all morning_. 'If she thinks I'm going to let her go now before I get a chance to taste her once again…_'

'_Where did that come from?'_ she asked herself as she shook her head to clear it_. 'I've never tasted her.'_ Then she continued._ 'Not that I don't want to.'_ She looked over to Spencer _'Boy do I want to.' _She thought as she took a deep whiff in thru her nose.

**############################################**

She's so cute when she has her inner monologue. Spencer thought as she continued to watch Ashley as she was leading her back towards the beach.

"So where are we going?" I asked her, she shook her head and looked at me like she didn't notice that I was even here.

"Well, I figured you wanted to talk," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "So I thought we could go to my place." She looked at me with a hint of hope in her eyes.

"I think that would be good." I replied, but she kept going towards the beach house that I was staying at and I started looking around to see if anyone was looking for me.

"Are you nervous about something?" Ashley asked. "Because if you are…" she seemed to let it trail off before continuing "…there's no need to be. I don't bite…..unless you ask nicely." She said with a smirk and a hiked eyebrow.

"No, I'm not nervous. Just worried about the sun is all." I said as I rubbed my arms.

"Yes you do have a lovely complexion and we wouldn't want you to blister." She said as she eyed me up and down. "We better get you inside as fast as possible." She said as she once again scooped me over her shoulder and took off at a run.

She came to the beach where I was staying but instead of turning left she turned right and went towards the other house on the beach. I don't even think she came to a complete stop as she went right into the house and thru another door and deposited me on a bed. It wasn't just any bed either it was her bed. I was surrounded by everything Ashley.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked as I scooted towards the other side of the bed intent on getting up and out of here, but before I could get there, there was a warm body on top of me which made getting up impossible.

I stared up at her with my mouth hanging open.

Ashley grinned down at me.

"You can't keep me here." I said

Ashley wiggled on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. "You were saying?"

"Okay, you obviously can keep me wherever you want me…but I'll let you know right now that it's wrong, and illegal, and, and…just wrong." If I could have I would have stomped my foot.

"You said that already." She smirked.

I just harrumphed at her and glared.

"What can I say I'm a wolf." She grinned yet again at me. "Haven't you heard we're all monsters?"

"No you're not, so if you're all done showing off can you get off me." I said as I tried pushing her off of me.

My knee came in contact with her center and she let out a low moan.

"As a matter of fact, I would." She said as she leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth, "I think I like it right where I'm at."

My body betrayed me yet again and it responded to her.

**############################################**

**ch.7**

Ashley leaned forward and followed my throat with her tongue, which caused me to swallow and caused Ashley to follow my throat yet again with her tongue. I figured I only had a few seconds before I became a quivering mass of goo, so I cleared my throat which caused Ashley's tongue to stutter to a stop at the hollow of my throat. I figured this was my last chance to put a stop to this.

I pushed against her shoulders trying to get her to get up off of me. "Um, we really need to stop." I said right before I let out a low moan. "Please." I begged as she continued to search my neck and collar bone.

"Please." I said again.

"No." she replied as she leaned back and looked at me as she wiggled her eyebrows and then went back to her spot at my throat.

It took some doing not to become enamored with her blatant sexuality, but I did and I pushed her yet again.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want for you to let me up." I replied.

"Liar….." she smirked at me. "Why?"

"Why?" I asked back.

"Why do you want me to let you up?" Ashley asked.

I couldn't remember why I wanted her to let me up as she stared down at me with her eyes staring straight into me, all I could think about was the fantasies I had of her the last six months, and which she could fulfill for me in this instant, especially with her rubbing her thumb gently against my wrist that she held in her hand above my head.

"Why do you want me?" I decided to ask.

The smile that spread across Ashley's face was like sunshine and full of very wicked intentions.

"Silly question." Ashley rumbled out as she looked down at me and brushed my shirt aside.

I saw the appreciative glow in her eyes and is it so bad to say that I enjoyed her looking at me that way?

I tried to glare at her but it felt forced and I think Ashley saw that. I decided to try another route. "Silly answer…." I replied before continuing with "I don't think for one minute you couldn't get sex from any stranger at any time if you want it." I said as I bit my lip in anticipation of her answer.

Instead of answering Ashley leaned forward and took my nipple in her mouth making it stand at attention before blowing on it. "I don't want it from any one else but you." She said as she leaned down and took my other breast in her mouth.

It was all I could do to catch my breath. All I could seem to do was pant, and I wanted to be clear of head so that we could discuss our situation, but Ashley kept at what she was doing and I dare anyone to keep their concentration when Ashley is playing with their womanly parts_. 'Scrap that, she better never play with another woman's womanly parts, but mine.'_ I thought, as a low growl left my throat.

Ashley sucked over where my mark should be and then raised her head up to survey her handy work. "In fact," she purred out, "I only want it from you, from now on." She then added, "Sex that is, from you, only you." She said as she then took my nipple in her mouth once again.

I moaned out, "But why?"

I wanted to cry out as Ashley released my nipple and licked the underside of my breast, and I nearly did when she pulled away, "Because you taste so good."

Then she leaned back down and ran her tongue from my throat to my naval, and my muscles tensed all the way from my stomach to my ankles and everywhere in between as well. She then lowered her face back to my stomach and looped my waist band with her finger and pulled it away from my skin then she looked up at me as she inhaled deeply. "And you smell even better."

I couldn't help it as my hips arched into her. She placed her hand on my hips and pushed me back down. "Are you in a hurry?" She asked with a purr.

I let out a breathless cry when she replaced her finger in my waste band with her tongue as she pulled them down. My hands intertwined into her hair pulling her into me. That was when she stopped and pulled back as she was looking at something on my leg. "I hurt you." It came out more as a statement rather then a question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" I barely recognized my voice as breathless as it sounded. I tried to see what she was looking at when she poked my upper thigh with her finger, I flinched.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I hurt you." She grumbled as she stood up by the side of the bed. "From now on I expect you to tell me." She said as she scooped me up in her arms as if I weighed nothing.

My brain hadn't caught up with what was happening, but let me tell you when it does I'm going to be mad. Snoopy over here is mad at me for something that she did. Logic, anyone? I don't think so.

"As I recall you weren't to keen on talking at the time." I said as soon as I caught my breath. "You didn't want to talk. If I remember, you said it was over rated." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Next time be a little louder." She said as she sat me down on the side of a hot tub and flipped the switch on.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So you think there will be a next time?" I asked as my heart fluttered in my chest.

"Damn straight and a second and third ectra ectra ectra for eternity." She said as she waved her hand and smirked at me.

"So I don't get a choice in this?"

"Nope, and it's just a matter of time before it happens, and let me tell you it will happen." She all but purred out in my ear, which sent a shiver down my spine and ended in my nether region.

It stung a little it was so hot, but I didn't mind seeing as Ashley was pulling off her clothes standing up behind me and then she scooped me up in her arms and lowered the both of us in the water.

The hot tub was huge but she seemed content to stretch both her legs out on either side of mine and then asked. "How does this feel?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Her expression softened and then continued. "The water is it helping?"

I blushed and then sunk lower in the water until it covered the lower part of my chin and shook my head yes for her, but no it wasn't helping she was sitting right up against me naked, how was I suppose to survive this. I wanted her to say that this wouldn't be another fuck for her I wanted her to say we were going to be mates, but she seemed to gloss right over that at the moment as her hands came around my body and she started massaging my breast.

The hot water was relaxing me to the point that I didn't know reality from fantasy as I stifled a yawn. I didn't get much sleep this morning and was still worn out from last night activities with Ashley. I hadn't noticed when Ashley moved out from behind me and picked up my foot to massage it, but o how it felt like heaven.

"You can do that for eternity." I mumbled out just before I drifted into that state between wakefulness and sleep.

"I'd be more then happy to do it for the rest of our lives." Was whispered into my ear as I was lifted out of the water. I was loved again and it was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me.

**########################################**

**ch.8**

"I'd be more then happy to do it for the rest of our lives." I said as I lifted Spencer out of the water and took her to the bed and dried her off as gently as I could.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and me and become my mate." I know she didn't hear me because she was breathing deeply, so I knew she was asleep.

I wanted her to hear me but would she except me as I am. Would she take me for me or would she reject me for the wolf.

I wanted her more then I ever wanted anyone in my life. When I'm around her it's like there's no one else and she fills all my senses with her and only her. Could I bring her into this…a human into the world of the Others. Will she freak or will she thrive. Is it even fair thinking these things about a human? Even a human that is destined to be my mate.

I shook my head and thought, _'What's wrong with me? I usually have a tight reign on my instincts.' _I shook my head. _'Hell I should just hit her over the head and take her…No that wouldn't do any good. She wouldn't be able to understand the situation I'm in, and I wouldn't want to push it on her.'_

I need to bring her in a little at a time. She needs time to get to know me and the world I live in. _'But Kyla said she didn't freak when Aiden and I transformed. As a matter of fact….'_ I rubbed my bottom_. 'I have a reminder of that as well, after all it was me that fell on my ass.'_

Yes, she's human, and humans like to take things slow, it could take weeks or years. Lupines don't work that way. Fate decides who our mates are, and Lupines learn at an early age to never fight fate to accept it. When you find your mate you don't waste time, but with a human, I feel that it might scare her off, and I don't want to do that. I need to start taking it slow. Or as slow as a horny Lupine who just found their mate can take it.

Spencer started to stir on the bed so I whispered in her ear that she was safe and she snuggled up into me. I wasn't ready for her to leave. The little time that we've been together wasn't nearly enough. I looked at her with almost recognition or flashback I'm not sure which. One minute we're in my bedroom the next we're at my apartment in Manhattan and Spencer's asleep on my couch only with dark hair. I shake my head to clear it and look down at Spencer and feel a need to protect her at all costs.

She belongs here with me, now I just have to make her aware of that fact.

"Mmm..mmm Ashley" Spencer mumbled from the bed.

It was all I could do not to jump her as she stretched and opened one eye to look at me.

**#########################################**

I licked my lips as I called out to Ashley who was on the other side of the bed watching me now as I felt it when she got out of the bed.

"I need to go." I said.

"You don't know what you would be missing." Ashley said as she looked at me. "I would be willing to give you foot rubs for the rest of our lives." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Very funny." I said with an arch of my eyebrows and I got up and looked around for my clothes.

"You don't know what you'll be missing." Ashley said in a teasing tone. "I pick up my clothes…..and I'm very good in bed, and I can even throw a meal together." She finished with a smirk but her eyes held a little bit of hurt in them.

I wanted to take that hurt out of them, if she would be serious. "Please be serious." I said. "It's not nice to tease a woman that really likes her feet rubbed. So please whatever you do be serious…..please."

"Didn't I sound serious?" she asked.

"Yes and that's what scares me." I said as I continued to look at her. "Nobody gets that serious that fast if it's to last." I said_. 'And I want this to last, I want it all.'_ I said under my breath.

"So you want to date?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe." I said coyly "Can I have my clothes now?" I asked as I continued looking around for them.

"No." she said

My eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because you'll leave and I'm not ready for you to leave."

"Haven't we been thru this already, you can't keep me here." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You can't." I pouted.

**##############################################**

My instincts told me to take her and take her now, but I beat that into submission. If I wanted Spencer I would have to show her. I knew I could spook her and that would be the end of that.

Damn it maybe I should have dated someone in the last few months maybe then my body wouldn't be so out of control. I wiped my face with my hand and looked up to Spencer. Maybe I should just tell her that she's mine and make her move in with me and be my mate. Then we can start on our pups like I want to.

But this situation calls for a little restraint on my part. If she were Lupine we wouldn't be going through this song and dance.

I struggled to bring my Lupine speed down to sub speed and then looked at her again standing in the middle of my bedroom with just a sheet covering her. This was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I took a deep breath and then said. "I have no intention of making you stay here." I said. "But let's be logical here. What do you plan on doing when you leave here?" I asked

"I plan on going home." She replied.

"To that man…at your house?" I growled out hoping that one of those guys in her house wasn't her boyfriend, and I remembered the conversation between the two women on the beach. Spencer was supposed to settle down with one of them, and if I had anything to say about it they won't be in the picture at all. I had to clench my jaw shut to keep from saying anything else, because if anyone one was going to be with her it sure as hell wasn't going to be one of them. It was going to be me.

**##############################################**

"No" I said as my shoulders hunched in almost defeat, I really didn't want to come face to face with Mary. I looked towards Ashley and she had hope in her eyes.

"Look, you've been asleep for awhile maybe you'd like to watch T.V., have a little dinner or something?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "And if worse comes to worse you can stay the night."

I looked at her like she just lost her mind.

She put her hands up palms out towards me. "Wait, calm down. I'm not trying to kidnap you or anything; I'm just offering you a place to stay."

**################################################**

I had offered her a place to stay; hopefully she didn't think I had ulterior motives, which I do. She needs to see me in a different light. She needs to know that I can be normal. "Look, just stay the night, let's see how it goes." I watched her and waited for her response, I didn't know which way this would go. "We could talk." Humans really needed a tail and bigger ears. Wolf's ears made it so much easier to read one's emotions. I was brought out of my musings with a clearing of a throat.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Where would I sleep?" she asked

"You can take the bed, and I'll take the couch." I said as I noticed Spencer start to waiver.

"It's only for the night, I won't jump you in your sleep, and besides you can lock the door." I said with a slight head tilt. "Just until whoever is at your house leaves, then you can go back all safe and sound." Then I added a pout for good measure, that would work on her I just knew it, and sure enough she crumbled.

"Fine." She said as she straightened the sheet out. "Just for the night. Now can I have my clothes back?"

As soon as I heard fine I did a little shuffle and went to my dresser and started rummaging around in the top one. When I turned back around Spencer had a hand on her cocked hip and was looking at me sideways. I walked up to her and handed her the clothes, she looked at me confusedly before she asked. "What? You think because your being all charming my legs will open up for you?"

"My…my…my…that was savvy of you." I smirked after all I liked my women with a little spice. "I didn't think you had it in you, and for your information those are for you to get comfortable."

She looked at me like she didn't understand me. "The clothes, it's shorts and a shirt, you sleep in them." I said slowly.

**##########################################**

"Since when do you sleep in shor….." Damn it I forgot, she doesn't know that I know. "I mean these will definitely be comfortable." _'I hope she didn't catch that.'_

Ashley's looking all confusedly right now, I just want to go up to her and kiss that crinkle right off her brow.

She's being all sweet and sensitive, just like my Ashley. Why am I fighting this attraction so hard between us, when in the beginning it was her fighting her attraction to me and me chasing her? Now it's the other way around maybe I should stop running and let her catch me. "Excuse me." I said as I waved my hand in front of Ashley's face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I waved my hand at her door.

"As a matter of fact I do mind." She said then continued. "But I'll leave and order us something to eat. Do you have anything in mind you would like?" she asked as she made her way to the door.

"Anything would be fine." I replied.

She turned and smiled at me from the doorway then shut the door.

**###########################################**

I rushed out of the room to the phone and made the call to a seaside restaurant to see if they would deliver.

Thirty minutes later I had a nice meal laid out on a blanket in front of the fire as Spencer came out of the bedroom dressed in those short shorts I gave her to wear. Which in after thought might have been a mistake seeing I mean to take this slowly. I dragged my eyes up from her legs up to her face which had a smirk on it.

I cleared my throat and then motioned her over to the fire place and helped her to sit down.

"Now it's time to get to know each other." I said as I sat down on the pillow opposite Spencer.

"I think talking would be a good way to do that." She said as she took a bite of her meal.

"Yes I agree but I always felt that pillow talk was the best way to accomplish that." I said as I watched for her reaction, and she didn't disappoint as she blushed, which I found to be adorable. I wiped the corner of my mouth with a napkin as it seemed I had been drooling over her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked.

"What are you referring to?" I asked.

"Make sexual innuendo's." she replied

"I like your reaction." I said "It's so honest, and I appreciate that." I said "I don't get that often with the people I meet, so it's refreshing."

"But why do you want me? You can have any one you want. Why me?" she asked with interest. "You had all those other women all over you in the bar, I'm surprised you even noticed me." She said with a pout in her voice.

It took all I had to control the smile that was trying to burst out as I replied, "You're jealous."

"No." Spencer laughed shaking her head no. "Just curious."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not interested in any other women." I said as I reached forward with the napkin and wiped her chin off. _'Maybe I should just tell her why I'm not interested in any other women.' _But then I reminded myself she was only human and that my chances of keeping her here in my house would go drastically low if I told her about the mate bond. She would need a little while to get use to the rest of our lives together as well. I don't want to rush her into it. I want her to come willingly.

"I was just wondering…" Spencer started.

"Wondering what?" I asked

"How you could be so interested in me, a stranger." She said.

"Um, because I am." Was she blind or something could she not see what she was doing to me only sitting across from me. Should I grab her hand and let her feel my intimate parts to see that they are drenched with my need for her. "And you are gorgeous."

"Right." She replied with disbelief and her indignation turned her scent more spicier and sharper it was all I could do to follow the conversation.

"Are you calling me a liar, because that is one thing I am not." I wanted to take her right here and now my body was strung as tight as a bow. "Didn't you notice how you turned me into a single syllable speaking moron last night?" I waited until she looked at me. "That's not a kind of thing I can fake. This is it for me. I want you. I don't think I can make it any clearer." I said as I looked down at the food. "If you need to take it slower then I'm willing to try, but I'll only say this once, I want you Spencer for the rest of our lives." I finished as I looked back up I reached a hand out and stroked the side of her face. "I love you. Like really head over heels in love with you. Now stop thinking about it and give us a chance."

"Alright." Spencer said, that was all I needed to hear as I jumped up and pulled her up with me and kissed her like my life depended on it. She pulled away, "That doesn't give you the right to maul me the first chance you get, and you still owe me a date." She said as she pulled out of my arms.

"Date?"

"Yes, you know you pick someone up at their door, give them flowers, take them out to eat and maybe catch a movie."

"Yes date, I can do that." I said as I stepped back and watched her leave the living room going to the bedroom.

"Night, Fido." She said as she waved her fingers at me and disappeared into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Fido that sounded so familiar, but I forgot about it as I remembered that she agreed to give us a chance. Now if my libido doesn't blow it I think I can make this work.

Keep your fingers crossed.

**###########################################**

**ch.9**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, Ashley is in the other room.

What am I doing? What will Mary say? I've been calling her Mary a lot lately, because she's shown such animosity towards Ashley that if she doesn't support us then I'm just protecting myself from hurt and disappointment.

Last night Ashley mentioned something about going out for breakfast, and if I know Ashley at all then she'll be up early ready to go eat. If she's not then I'll be a monkey's uncle or aunt as the case may be. As soon as I finish that thought I get up and start getting dressed. I'm looking around for my shoes but I can't seem to find them, I could have sworn they were right here with my clothes.

About that time Ashley sticks her head in the door. "Are you ready?" she asks.

"I think I fall in the no shoes no service category." I said with a smile.

She pushed the door open the rest of the way then comes in. She looks at me sheepishly when she brings her hands in front of her and my shoes are in them. "I figured you might need these." Then she continues, "I didn't want you running away." She finished with a smirk.

I just stopped and looked at her.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'Thank you.' She said with a head tilt.

I took my shoes from her and sat on the bed to put them on. I mean what could I say, given half a chance I probably would have ran away if I wasn't so tired last night. I ignored the 'Thank you' comment instead I stood up and said "Okay, I'm ready."

Ashley grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Good, I'm starving." She said.

She took my hand and tugged me towards the beach exit of the house. We stopped before we got to the sliding glass door and she just stared at me "Beautiful" she breathed out.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't hear her.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that your beautiful." She said as she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

Of course I blushed and I became tongue tied and couldn't say anything. She just took my hand and led me out of the house.

**#################################################**

I couldn't help myself; I just had this urge to kiss her. Only at the last second I kissed her cheek instead of her lips and then I reached down and grabbed her hand and led her out of the beach house.

We swung our hands as we walked along the beach. It was pretty early but just the same I took us the opposite direction of her house, I didn't want to bump into any one that might cut our time together short, and she didn't complain.

We were quite; there was no need for talking. We enjoyed our time together.

When her stomach growled this time I suggested that we needed to go and get something to eat and she agreed. We went to the same diner that I took her to yesterday and we got to talking about our selves and what we wanted out of life. It was so perfect. I could listen to her for the rest of my life and never get tired of her talking, she felt like my other half, and I craved to be around her and only her. A few times I caught myself staring at her. I don't mean just staring at her I mean it's like I know exactly what she's going to do, it's like I've known her my whole life and I don't mean that in a bad way.

I just know the way she likes her coffee, what she likes to eat, what her favorite movie is. I even know that she doesn't like to talk about her family. The longer I sit here and stare at her the stronger my feelings grow of knowing her. It's weird, like recognition or something, but I get this feeling that she's hiding something from me; I just can't put my finger on it.

Her breath increased when she became aware of my staring. She turned her head in my direction and looked me in the eyes. She gave me a nose crinkling smile, "Can I help you with something?" She asked with a sweet undertone.

I couldn't help myself when I said. "You could help me with an itch I got." I palmed my face and mumbled, "I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did." I looked up and she smirked at me.

"It's okay." She said. "I like that you speak before you think."

"Uhh…" I didn't have any words for that.

"I seem to do that a lot around you." I said as I looked down at my hands and started to play with them, she brought her hand forward and stopped me when she placed her hand on top of mine.

"No, really it's fine." She said. "Like I said, I like it."

I smiled at her and then pulled my hand away from hers. "Well I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to a club tonight?" I asked without much hope seeing as she spent the night at my house and every thing. I figured she was tired of me.

"Like a date?" She asked as she leaned her head to the side and smiled shyly at me.

That kind of bolstered my nerves and I smiled as I said, "Yes, like a date."

Her smile blossomed on her face as she said "Yes."

I all but hit myself as I started to do a little jig in place I looked at Spencer and she had a smirk on her face. "Well…." I started "I can get you something to wear if you like."

"What, don't you think what I have on will do?" she asked

"It was lovely for yesterday but we're going to a club here in town. As a matter of fact it's where I picked you up the other night….A…ah...friend of my sister owns it." I said as I couldn't yet call Jesse a friend of mine.

"You mean Jesse?" she asked.

**#############################################**

"Yes….." she kind of left it hanging there, I forgot that I'm not suppose to know the same people that she knew.

"I mean everyone around here knows Jesse and his club." There I think I might have saved myself some questions.

Ashley is still looking at me strangely.

Or maybe not. "I mean it is the most happening club around…..at least that's what I was told the other night." I looked around trying to avoid Ashley's eyes. She could always tell if I was lying to her. Thankfully I think she was going to let it go, so I think I'll change the subject. "What can you get me to wear because if I go home now I know I won't be leaving any time soon?"

She smirked at me. "I've got that covered." She said as she walked away from me while dialing her phone. She talked low on the phone so I couldn't really hear her, she turned back around and shut her phone. "All taken care of." She said as she smiled at me.

"What do you mean all taken care of?" I asked.

She held her hands open and said "Just what it sounded like." She paused and then continued, "I have a friend and she said she had some clothes that would fit you….." she said then she continued as she herded me into the bathroom. "….why don't you take a hot bath and use some of the oils in there and soak, by the time your done the clothes will be here." Then she closed the door and left me in the bathroom.

I don't know what I was thinking. Mary is going to kill me, but I think Paula will take care of her. I hope Paula will take care of her.

I had just gotten in the tub full of bubbles when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you descent?" Ashley asked

I looked down at the bubbles and scooted down until I was covered up to my neck. "Yes."

She pushed the door open and walked in with a flute of wine. "I thought you might like something to drink while we wait for your clothes to arrive."

I had almost forgotten how sweet she could be. "Yes….thank you." I said as I reached out and took the flute. I took a sip and I moaned it was almost as good as faerie wine.

When I looked back up Ashley was headed out the door but she stopped and turned around she looked at me with lust and cleared her throat. "I…um should wait out in the living room so that I can hear the door." Then she rushed out of the bathroom. I'm glad she left, if she kept looking at me that way I don't think we would make it out of her house.

**###########################################**

I had to get out of there when she moaned it was all I could do not to strip and join her. I don't think that would have been a good start to our date, I think it would have ended before it started.

My wolf wanted her I wanted her and I will have her, it's only a matter of time.

I know I decided to take it slow but I don't know if I can do this. I'm not use to taking it slow. I always go after what I want and I want Spencer.

I was lost in thought when Kyla opened the back door and came in with an outfit for Spencer to wear.

"Madison said to tell you that you have to have a drink with us at the club so that we can meet your lady friend." She said.

"In Madison speak that means she wants to grill her." I said

She smiled "Probably, but she said she met her the other night at the club, and she just wants to make sure that she's into you as much as you seem into her." She looked at me and then continued. "And with that smile on your face I can see that it doesn't matter what she or we think."

"I didn't say that." I walked up to her. "I'll always want to hear what you think, but I have to live my life for me."

"Even at the risk of the pack?" she asked

"Even at the risk of the pack….." I said as I made her look at me. "…the pack doesn't chose who your mate is, fate does, and fate is a fickle mistress." I hugged her. "I love you and I'll always be here for you, so please be here for me now?" I needed her in my corner, especially with the problem with Jacob hanging over my head, not to mention my duties with the pack.

"You know I'll always be here for you…..I just want you to think before you jump into anything with this human."

"Always looking out for me." I stated as I stepped back and chucked her under the chin.

"Always." She said as she turned and left.

I went back into the bedroom with the clothes, and laid them out on the bed, as I was leaving Spencer came out of the bathroom in a towel. I cleared my throat and told her I was going to the guest bedroom to get ready for our date.

So here we are at the club its noisy and packed and I'm looking in the back for Kyla and the others when I see Aiden across the club in a roped off section. I reach back and grabbed Spencer's hand and lead her over to the roped off section. "I need to speak to a few friends first." I said. "Plus, she made me introducing you a condition of lending you her clothes."

Spencer raised her eyebrows but allowed me to guide her across the room. We stepped over the rope into the back room and over to a door that Aiden had stepped through. We went through into a spacious office with a two way mirror facing the dance floor.

Madison smiled and waved us over to a coach across form her and Kyla. Jesse was nowhere to be seen but I assumed he let us in here so that we could talk.

**################################################**

I didn't think I would be so nervous but when Madison turned her big brown eyes towards me I wasn't so sure anymore. I mean she wasn't glaring or anything but it was almost predatory and not in a friendly manner either. Kyla elbowed her and then she smiled. "Hello." She said. "I'm so happy the clothes fit."

I offered her a friendly smile "Thank you."

Ashley stepped forward "Spencer this is my dearest friend and sister-in-law Madison."

I smiled as I extended my hand out towards her but instead of taking my hand she leaned forward and kissed me on the mouth, and it wasn't in a just friendly way and it took me by surprise so I pushed her and took a step back and blushed. I looked towards Ashley who had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Madison said as she crossed her arms.

"I know what you're doing." Ashley said

"So, what am I doing?" Madison asked.

At this point I was just staring at the both of them like they had lost their minds. I mean I know Madison doesn't sway our way so to speak but I don't know what that was. So here I was watching the banter back and fourth between the two until I felt Kyla walk up behind me.

"Hi," she said as she extended her hand forward, "I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer." I said

"Don't worry about those two." She said. "Madison was trying to make a point, only I think it might have back fired on her." About that time we heard.

"Look at me, who wouldn't go for me." Madison said as she waved her hand down her body.

"Well if I knew you were interested in girls I would have introduced you to a little girl on girl action." Ashley smirked.

"Hell Yea!" Aiden said as he walked into the office. "Can I get in on the loving?" he asked.

"NO!" both girls yelled as they turned towards him.

"They're all really close." Kyla said as she leaned towards me. About that time Madison and Ashley collapsed into each others arms laughing. I think they lost it.

"You know I love you chica, but I don't hang that way." Madison laughed out.

"I can vouch for that." Aiden said as he wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them to him.

Then he carried them both over to us and managed to hug Kyla and myself as well.

"Okay that's enough." Ashley said as she made Aiden release us.

"Spencer, it's good to see you again." Aiden said as he smiled at me.

"Hi, Aiden." I said as Ashley stepped behind me.

"Don't go trying to give those drunk guys any problems." He said as he dragged Madison out of the office.

"What did he mean by that?" Ashley asked.

"He kind of helped me out of a bind the other night." I said

"What kind of bind?" she asked.

"Well there was a guy here at the club and he had a little too much to drink." I said.

"Okay." She said as Jesse walked into the office and he walked over to Kyla and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"We need to talk Ashley." Jesse said as he turned towards us.

"Sure." She said as she turned towards me with an apology on her lips.

"Don't apologize, I understand." I said

"You can wait in the outer office with Kyla if you want." He said.

"Yes…" Kyla said as she grabbed my hand. "I can get to know you a little bit before my sister runs off with you." She finished as she led me threw the door.

"Be nice." I heard from Ashley as Kyla closed the door.

We talked for a little while and it was as easy as it ever was to talk to her. She was a good friend and sister, and even though she didn't know me she treated me as if we had been friends for life.

**###########################################**

Ashley came out of the office about 10 minutes later and asked if Kyla would like to grab a drink with us at the bar, she agreed and walked with us towards the bar. Spencer couldn't help noticing all the appreciative glances sent Ashley's way as she walked ahead of them to the bar.

**##########################################**

I knew I was working it hard, but I wanted Spencer to see what she was missing. If I could get her to want me as much as I wanted her maybe I wouldn't have to take it so slow. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that she glared at a couple of people until they looked away. It brought a smile to my face.

About that time she looked at me and I smirked, she looked away quickly but I saw the want in her eyes. I smirked all the more harder but then I saw Kyla glare at me. Maybe I shouldn't have smirked at her but I couldn't help it.

**##########################################**

That smirk on Ashley's face isn't helping matters any and she knows it. I don't think I could take it if someone hit on her in front of me, because of the way she's acting.

We make it to the bar and of course the first thing that happens is she orders all of our drinks and before she could turn back around the bartender grabs her hand and pulls her across the bar then leans over the bar to whisper something in her ear. She stands back up and then winks at Ashley.

Thank god for Kyla she grabbed Ashley by the elbow and pulls her towards a back booth in the club. I follow along with our drinks but not before I practically growl at the bartender. She steps back and raises her hands in surrender with a smirk on her face.

I reach the table and the heated words between Ashley and Kyla stop.

I couldn't help as I asked Ashley, "Do you and the bartender have something going on?"

Kyla harrumphs and crosses her arms.

Ashley pauses with her hand outstretched to receive her drink. "What? Of course not."

"Not that, that skank hasn't tried." Kyla says under breath, but I heard it anyways.

Ashley grabbed the drink and downed it in one go. "I need another drink." She said as she started to get up.

"No, let me." Kyla said as she got up and made her way to the bar.

I turned to Ashley. "I'm not totally clueless you know."

"I never said you were." Ashley said a little defensively.

"You didn't have to." I answered back.

She looked over towards the bar and it looked like Kyla was about to crawl over it and smack the bartender.

"I need to stop that." Ashley said as she stood up.

I followed over to the bar as Ashley grabbed Kyla by the shoulder and turned her around. She whispered something in her ear and Kyla nodded her head yes and wondered off back towards the back of the club.

She turned towards me and said. "Let's get out of here." She said as she went to the coat closet and grabbed a couple of coats out of there and helped me into one. "It can get a little cold along the beach." She said as an explanation.

"Won't someone mind that I'm taking their coat?" I asked.

She shrugged "No, they belong to Kyla and Madison. That's where Kyla went to let Madison know that we were leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked

"There's an all night diner a couple of blocks up the beach, and then I can try to explain to you what happened at the bar." She explained.

I nodded reluctantly "I suppose that would be a good idea."

"I'll make the pot even sweeter, I promise to answer all your questions as well."

"All of them."

"Well all that I can." She said. "For now let's just enjoy the fresh air." She finished as she took my hand in hers and led us to the beach.

I found myself smiling. "Is that your polite way of telling me to be quite?"

She nodded smiling "At least until we get a cup of coffee. Is it working?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and let her lead the way. The cold made my cheeks and nose tingle. I put my right hand in the pocket of the jacket but the left one stayed toasty in Ashley's grip.

I kept my questions to myself at least until we were seated in a booth at the diner. "Okay, what's up with the bartender?"

Ashley gulped half her coffee down before answering. "I told you there's nothing going on with the bartender." She looked at me, "She's just a member of my pack that was transferred here to keep an eye on things at the club."

"She's a werewolf too?" Ashley shook her head yes. "Then why did she try to jump you at the bar?"

Ashley got a reprieve from answering when our waitress showed up to take their orders. I could see her thinking and then she sighed. "She wanted to be my mate and she thought now that I was here that maybe I had followed her." She shook her head. "She doesn't take no very well."

"Well I suggest you put the mortal fear of god into her and tell her if she values her life she won't do that anymore." I sat back and glared at the waitress as she started to bring our food back.

Ashley let out a loud guffaw which just made me glare at her instead. "What?" I asked.

"Your jealous." She said

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"I said I wasn't jealous." But I wasn't fooling anyone.

I tried glaring at her once again but I just started laughing instead and Ashley joined in.

"Don't worry about her Kyla was just letting her know that you were her new Omega and that she better treat you with the respect you deserve."

"Wait, what I'm not even a wolf." I knew I was the Omega already I just didn't want Ashley to know that I knew. After all I was playing the part of a human.

"The correct word is Lupine," She said "And it doesn't matter, I claimed you so that's that." She finished as she took a forkful of her eggs and brought it to her mouth. I started to protest but it was stopped when she slid the forkful of eggs into my open mouth instead of hers. I glared playfully at her.

"Can we not talk about this now, please?" she looked a little impatient, but at least she tried to be polite. "You're not giving me much time to win you over without every one else interrupting our date, and if you remember correctly this is a date."

I just nodded my head since I really couldn't do much else with my mouth full with her fork still in place.

"Good." She said as she withdrew her fork. "Now finish your food, we're going to have a busy night and I wouldn't want you to be hungry." She said in her husky voice with a sexy smile.

I had to cross my legs and press my knees together from the tingles I got off that comment. I knew she didn't mean it in a sexual way, she just oozes sexuality, but my body sure took it that way.

I looked down at my food and began spreading it around, more to keep my hands busy then anything else. I tried to keep my brain busy as well by focusing on my food; I didn't want to think about the idea of keeping busy in her bedroom all night. _'Damn it.' _ I did it again I pressed my knees tighter together.

"So what do you have planned?" I managed to croak out as I met her eyes with the most casual expression I could muster.

"Well…you said we needed to get to know one another better," she said as she took a bite. "So tonight, I figured you tell me about yourself and then in the morning I'll tell you about myself." She smiled at me before continuing "Then we can go back to your place and I'll help you pack your bags."

I smiled I could just picture her doing that. "Don't you think your moving a little fast?"

"No."

**###########################################**

"What more could this girl want, I mean I'm courting her and everything and she says I'm taking it to fast. I mean really, normally I just take what I want, and I want her.

"Letting you know everything about me, isn't going to take all night." Spencer said as she continued playing with her food. "In fact I can tell you all about me in a few short sentences."

Spencer stretched her legs out and wrapped her ankle around my calf and pulled me closer and smiled at me seductively and then she lowered her hands that were shaking by the way to her borrowed top and unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt slow and seductively.

I went still and dropped my eyes to the creamy flesh newly bared to me as Spencer trailed her fingers along her throat to her cleavage. "I'm an only child. Born in a different time….zone, home schooled, never broke any bones, but I did sprain my ankle once and a tall a dark stranger helped me out. Fell in love once, lost said love." She punctuated this by opening another button.

By this time my jaw was clenched so tightly I could here my teeth grinding, she continued unbuttoning her shirt until there was just one button keeping it together and she circled her belly button with a finger.

**##############################################**

'_I hope she's not looking at me like I'm crazy, but I'm done beating around the bush. I want her just as much as I think she wants me so I'm just going to go for it.'_

But I had no need to worry as I looked up and saw the look in her eyes. Lust, want, and need, and not least of all love. Then her eyes snapped back to the last button on my shirt that I was playing with, it was the only thing standing between me and my very first arrest for indecent exposure.

I licked my lips slowly as I rubbed my foot along Ashley's leg under the table slowly while my fingers undid the last button on my borrowed blouse.

"I like long walks along the beach, breakfast in bed on Sunday mornings, and watching old movies on the TV. Biggest turn-ons are confident women that know what they want, have a sense of humor, and turn furry once a month." I shifted slightly in the booth baring a bit more skin.

**###############################################**

A low growl vibrated in my chest and I had a death grip on the tabletop. She didn't know what she was doing to me. Then she pushed her shirt aside a little so that I could see the curves of her breast, or maybe she did. Then she ran her hands between them and down to the fastening of her slacks I snapped the edge of the table off in my hands.

"Think you know enough about me yet?" she asked innocently. Then she purred "Or do you need to know something else?" she flexed her fingers and the top button on her slacks opened.

My arm shot in the air. "Check, please!" I husked.

**#################################################**

**ch.10**

They made it back to the beach house in less them five minutes and that was only because Ashley seemed to be having a problem calculating the total of the bill and she had to wait for the waitress, finally she just pulled out a wad of money and threw it on the table as she dragged me out the door. Although she did refrain from throwing me over her shoulder this time…..but just barely.

She had my hand and she wasn't actually dragging me but she didn't seem to be in such a hurry, which I felt she should be in.

I was beginning to think I hadn't really bothered her seeing as she wouldn't even look at me. It was like she didn't really know what to do.

I needed not worry as soon as the door was open she was on me like a dog to a bone. I landed on the carpet by the door with a thump and it managed to knock the wind out of me. Whatever breath I had left was stolen from me as Ashley attacked my mouth and forced her tongue in, it was so sensual, hot, and wet.

Speaking of wet….

**#############################################**

I tried to refrain myself but when the door closed all bets were off. I jumped right to it as my mouth descended on hers with a need I couldn't control. I could taste her recent coffee as well as her wild earthy flavor it was all I could do not to devour her right here on the floor. My wolf growled in anticipation of what we were about to do.

I wanted our first time to be on the bed not the floor, but my hands seemed to have other ideas as they ripped her shirt apart and she and all her glory came in sight.

'_Well maybe I could taste her here and see if she taste's as good as I think.' _I thought as my mouth wrapped around her nipple while my other hand strayed to the other one, cupping and massaging it with my palm.

'_MMM' naked taste test.'_

A growl left my chest as I reached down and unzipped her slacks, but somehow the fabric just fell apart in my hands, I hadn't meant to be that rough, but apparently my wolf didn't care about my intentions as it just rumbled in anticipation.

Spencer didn't seem to mind as her hands went from my hair to my shoulders and then rubbing down my back and cupping my butt and pressing me into her as her breathing increased. She grabbed handfuls of my clothes and then proceeded to rip my shirt off over my head.

I leaned back down and swiped my tongue over her nipple once again which elicited a moan from her that just about made me melt on the spot. Her smell got richer, deeper, and earthier as I took her nipple in my mouth once again and nipped and pulled it with my teeth.

My beast howled within me in protest as I pulled back not wanting to hurt her or risk making her rush out of here in terror. I inhaled deeply unable to restrain my need to drink her fragrance in, I was at my breaking point and I knew if I didn't pull away now, and get as far away from her scent as possible that I would claim her on the spot and once I did that it would go from theoretical to irrevocable. Then it wouldn't matter what Spencer wanted, because then I would never be able to let her go.

**#############################################**

'_Who's whimpering?'_ I thought _'It's me'_ I couldn't help it as my furry friend decided to pull away just as I needed her to finish what she started. I tried to protest but it still came out as a whimper and I didn't seem able to form words.

Instead I grabbed her by her waist band and tried to pull them off her but they held fast so I attacked her button and as I was doing this I raised my upper body upwards and swiped my tongue over one of her nipples and then I latched on for life as my hand slipped into the front of her pants.

**###############################################**

When her mouth attached itself to me I let out a fierce snarl and reared back onto my knees, just long enough to get rid of the rest of my clothes. I tossed them haphazardly around not caring where they landed. My fingers had sharpened into claws as I looked down upon Spencer whimpering in need, eyes glassy, and lips parted and panting.

"Ashley. I want you," she breathed out, as she reached up and encircled my neck with her hand and tried to pull me down towards her lips.

She pouted and said "Now," a little firmer then before. "That wasn't a request but an invitation. So get moving Furry."

My beast lept forward, clearly intent on loving her senseless, and then howling in triumph to the waning moon. Unfortunately for the wolf I wrestled her into submission albeit temporarily. I didn't want to frighten Spencer, I risked a lifetime of misery because if I mated now she might be unhappy and an unhappy mate did not bode well for our future and our pups future.

Yes I said pups, for that is what I want with her, a life for the rest of our lives.

And then she did the unthinkable, she growled "Do I have to make that an order?" she finished as her hand trailed down my body leaving goose bumps in it's wake.

I nearly howled at that as her fingers continued in a southerly direction until it reached its destination. I desperately fought for control as I clenched my teeth so tightly that I thought they might snap. My wolf clawed, wailed, and struggled for freedom, as I pinned it all on the inside. I couldn't let it out, as my mate was human and her fragile body couldn't handle the wolf side of me. I figured I could pick a much better time then now to change in front of her in the heat of the moment, then with her laid before me with her sweat glistening body in front of me. Her hand swirled around grazing my most sensitive spot and I jerked my hips forward.

This definitely wasn't the right time to transform. I was using up what little strength I had to keep the wolf in check but my strength was waning.

When her other hand started twisting and tugging at my breast my wolf made another lunge for freedom. I had to resort to a full body tackle and few compromises to keep it in check. If I would take Spencer now as my mate then my wolf would relent and be content with that and agree to settle down. It was a truce and one that I so wanted to do.

But before I could reach out for Spencer her patience ran out. She dropped her hands and pushed up from the floor, and glared at me standing with her hands on her hips she said, "Did you break the speed record to get us here so you could admire me, or could we get on with the more interesting stuff?"

My wolf growled in agreement, and I gave her a feral smile as my tongue darted out of my mouth to lick my lips and I felt my fangs which only caused me to smile wider.

"Interesting," I growled out and then I lunged forward.

**#############################################**

Ashley dove at me like a wolf diving for its prey. My instincts had me side step and turn out of the way but I tripped on the carpet and looked over my shoulder towards Ashley. She had a gleam in her eyes as she feigned to the right as I came up on my knees and eyed her warily.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" she purred. "You said you like my furry side, so I'm letting you see it first hand."

I didn't think I could get any wetter then I already was, but o was I wrong and when I looked towards Ashley my eyes widened as she sniffed the air and then licked her lips and began to prowl slowly towards me.

She kept her eyes glued to mine, I tried to get up but she gently tackled me wrapping her arms around me and hugging me to her body as she twisted in mid air and landed beneath me absorbing the impact on her shoulders and back. She had me back on the floor and beneath her on my stomach before I knew what was happening. She pulled my legs apart and wedged her knees between my thighs.

"What are you doing?" I warily asked.

Her feral grin was all the answer I needed as her hands gripped my hips and jerked them up off the floor until I was on all fours in front of her. Then she leaned forward and nipped gently at the back of my neck as she leaned her body onto mine, and I could feel her taunt nipples scraping across my back.

I shivered with anticipation of what was to come.

**#############################################**

Spencer shivered beneath me as I licked from her neck to her jaw line and then kissed her cheek.

"You said that you liked me when I was furry," I said as I placed my hands on top of hers on the floor to keep her in place. "You still want me, or did you change your mind?"

I finished by biting gently around the nape of her neck and held on when I felt another shiver race down her body. I let my tongue come out once again to taste the warm skin, and my senses filled with her smell. It told me how much she wanted me, but more then that it identified her as my mate, because no other individual had affected me like this. Not a Lupine, and certainly not a human.

I shook with need and then my wolf came forward and presented me with a visual of her ripe with a pup inside her womb, and the idea of that almost brought me to tears as I knew that she wouldn't be barren long if I had my way. I would keep her bare foot and pregnant yet lavished with all the love I could offer her.

I ground my hips against her as I asked "Did you change your mind?" then I scraped my teeth along her neck and down her spine. Her head fell forward in a submissive gesture that made the wolf inside me howl in pleasure and triumph. I had to fight not to bite deeper and sink my teeth in her. My wolf wanted to mark her as ours, and my head was so clouded that I could barely remember why that was such a bad idea.

"No," she whimpered, "I want you, Please." She begged.

I couldn't help it as I snarled in satisfaction as my hand circled her waist and rubbed circles around in her juices to get them wet. "Then take me," I growled as I thrusted my fingers deeply inside her. I barely heard her scream, but I didn't stop as her slick heat closed tightly around my fingers as I brought them back out only to thrust back in. Her body jerked against me as she started a rhythm of grinding backwards into me.

I leaned forward, and closed my teeth over her shoulder, pinning her in place the way a wild beast would, barely refraining from marking her. I ground my hips hard against her backside, pushing into her as I was thrusting with my hand with each glide of my fingers deeply into her.

Her screams had died, fading into murmurs and gasps of breath. My beast may have agreed to stay on the inside, but it hadn't agreed not to control my actions.

Growling low in my chest, I closed my teeth harder against her skin, warning her, no commanding her to stay still for my pleasure. She smirked at me and simply locked her elbows and used what leverage she had to slam back against me.

My hand between her legs came out and slid up to squeeze her breasts and to tease them. Spencer moaned beneath me as her arms collapsed and she landed on her elbows with a gasp. I grabbed her hips as they were slanted at a new angle for me to glide against and I continued to thrust against her until I came. My grip was firm and held her up when her knees were too weak to hold her.

My wolf gloried in the new position and before I knew what was happening I was thrusting into her from behind yet again. The whimpers and yelps that tore from her throat sounded like mate cries in my ears and they made my muscles tighten and my spine tingle and my fingers clenched until they bruised her soft flesh.

With a satisfied rumble I relaxed and let my weight carry us to the floor.

Spencer's body sprawled out on the floor bonelessly and she continued to shiver. I let out a low growl as she continued to grind into me slowly. I growled in satisfaction and laid my hands over hers lacing our fingers together.

Spencer mumbled something unintelligible and shifted closer to me, rubbing her skin all along mine.

My wolf hummed in appreciation and I nuzzled her neck, licking over her skin and nipping gently at her shoulder.

"Mine," I whispered, squeezing her against me tightly.

I rolled my hips against her ready to go again and I felt a shiver race down her spine once again. I nipped her again, a little harder this time.

"Mine." And this time it was more a growl then anything else.

Spencer turned her head and looked at me. She licked her lips and tried to form some words. "oos" she licked her lips once again "Yours." She agreed.

"Damn it. She always gets the hot ones."

I've never seen a human move as fast as Spencer did when Aiden walked into the house. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and it didn't take a mind reader to see the horror on her face at being caught in a compromising situation. I barked at Aiden and sent him out to the deck.

**#############################################**

Swallowing a curse, I reached for my clothes and put them on, but I didn't bother with buttoning my shirt.

"Is it safe to come back in?" Aiden asked from the deck.

I looked towards the deck and growled in frustration, all I wanted to do was follow my mate to the bedroom and continue what we were doing. I picked up a shoe and considered slinging it at Aiden's head, but dismissed that idea as I let the shoe fall back to the floor.

If I hurt him I would have to deal with Madison, and that's just scary. I shivered at just the thought of the Latina coming at me.

If I could have I would have jerked the door open but it just wasn't the same effect with a sliding glass door.

"What the hell do you want?" My eyes glowed yellow and rumbled in my chest, it also wanted to finish our mating ritual before Spencer changed her mind.

Aiden stepped back with an innocent shrug. "Well, a second ago I wanted to tell you what I heard at the bar. But know I'm thinking I want one of what you just had. With a cherry on top."

My lip curled into a snarl. "You come within an inch of my mate and I'll strangle you with your own penis."

A red film surrounded Aiden as I looked at him. His eyebrows shot up, followed by him raising his hands up in surrender.

"I meant no disrespect." He offered as he dropped his eyes to the floor and turned his head to the side. "Only a compliment. I would never think of touching your mate."

"You didn't disrespect me. You disrespected Madison." I said. "Maybe I should tell her what you did." I ground out between my clenched teeth. I took a deep breath followed by another and another finally the red film in my eyesight began to clear. I could still feel my heart beating in the vein at my temples but all in all it was getting better.

I glared at Aiden, who had lost all color to his face, and it took another few breaths before I could talk to him again. I still wanted to beat him to a pulp but I was restraining my instinctual wolf and her furious nature. "In recognition of our family bonds…and if you want your heart to continue beating then I suggest you not make any other comments along those lines again, because I will tell Madison and when she gets done with you it will be my turn, and let me tell you there won't be anything left when I'm done." I followed that up with a finger jab into his chest.

"No, never again." He said with his eyes still looking to the ground and in a respectful tone. His posture offered no challenge to my inner wolf so his meaning sank through my thick skull and smoothed my inner wolfs hackles back into place. My mate was safe. I could think a little clearly.

"Right. Now why did you interrupt our mating?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I tried your cell phone and when you didn't answer the door….if I had known why you didn't answer….." He wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"Cut the crap and look at me." I growled. "I'm sorry I jumped down your throat."

Aiden lifted an eyebrow as he lifted his head to look at me. "You sure? Because if I was you I would be pissed by my interruption, too."

I snorted and rubbed my neck. "You could definitely use a lesson in timing."

"I had no idea she was here…honest. I didn't know you were doing the mate bond."

"Right. Fate doesn't give you a break when it says it's time it's time." I continued to rub my neck. "Doesn't that just piss you off?" I added with a smile.

"I've seen her, I don't think it put you out any." He said with a grin.

"You may have a point." I said with a wolfish grin. "So I'd rather be spending the next couple of hours with my mate so no offense…."

"None taken." He said "You've received an invitation…..for this evening."

"I think I'm going to be too busy." I said as I looked towards the bedroom door. "Tell whoever it is that I'm busy."

"It's from the elders."

A curse left my lips. While the elders were technically expected to function as a counsel to the next generation and to the Alpha and Beta of the pack, but in reality Christine and myself hardly ever paid them any attention, because they didn't like to live in the present but in the past and they think every thing should be like it was then. We shouldn't mingle with the rest of the others or with puny humans.

They didn't bless Christine when she became Alpha but they didn't fight her on it either. When I became Beta there was a little rumbling of favoritism but that soon quieted down when I proved myself to the rest of the pack, and fought for my position, and held it.

In other words we pretty much ignored the elders and the strategy seemed to be working. Why would they want to stick their noses in pack business now could mean only one thing.

"Jacob." I ground out.

"That would be my guess as well." Aiden spit out.

It was the only explanation. Anything else was just too big a coincidence to be believed.

"What the hell did he say to make them want to get into pack business again?" I asked in disbelief.

Aiden pursed his lips. "You want to know what I think?"

"Sure."

"You might not like it." He said

"No shit."

"I think he stirred them up with the subject of you being mate-less. I think he brought up breeder's rights, he wants the elders on his side when it all comes down."

"Maybe, but can it really help him in the long run? I mean they're only in an advisory position; we don't have to take their advice. They don't really have any power."

"No, but they do have influence. Think about over ninety percent of the pack is related to one of them some way or another."

I started pacing. Jacob couldn't have timed it any worse if he had tried. "Do you remember when he first changed?"

"Jacob?" he asked

"Yes."

Aiden smirked. "Do I ever, it was in the middle of your high school graduation."

"That's right Christine and his mom had to tell everyone that it was a seizure brought on by all the noise and lights, and they had to get him out of there as quickly as possible. By the time they got him home and Christine made it back she had missed me getting my diploma." I said "I guess I should count myself lucky he didn't just walk in on me twenty minutes ago like some people."

"Exactly." Aiden said and then he snapped his head towards me "Wait, what?"

"I'm just kidding." I said as I hit him on the shoulder.

"Sure." He said as he rubbed his arm. "If you're going to mate out in the open…."

"It's my house." I grumbled.

"And you're the Beta we're supposed to be able to get a hold of you at all time of the day."

"I wasn't thinking all that clearly." I said

"Not from what I saw." He agreed. "Didn't look like much thinking was happening."

"I can't help it. I look at her and then I just got to have her." I said sheepishly. Actually all I had to do was think about her and I was ready. "It's the damnedest thing, she's the only one who's ever gotten to me like that."

"Maybe you should tell the elders." He said "It sure would put a hole in Jacob's plans if you told them you have a mate. Even if she's human."

"I thought about it, but it's a bad idea."

"Why?" Aiden asked

"The human thing."

"That's not a big deal. There have been several human mates in the clan before, and Spencer wouldn't be the first….I mean some might grumble but I don't think they would do it to your face."

"There have been a couple of humans in the pack but how many have been Omega?"

"None."

"Right. And out of those humans how long has it taken to prove to them that they are the mate of a Lupine?"

Aiden winced "A long time."

"I don't have a long time." I swore "What happens if I tell the elders and she doesn't agree…..I would have to chase her across the earth and make her listen."

"You don't think she'll want to be your mate?"

"I think it's too early to be taking it for granted that she will."

"Why don't you tell her and see what she says? Maybe she'll work with you. You know put up a united front and all that."

"First, I don't think the challenge is going to blow over either way as long as Jacob is alive." I said as I shook my head. "Second, Spencer is human if she hears 'mate', 'breeding', and 'challenge' I think she would go to ground."

Aiden shook his head. "Wow, I guess you're just screwed then."

"Thanks." I growled.

"No problem." Aiden said as he shifted in place he started to leave then he turned back around. "What do you want me to tell the elders? I mean it seems more of a summons then anything else."

I thought about it for a moment and then I thought about Spencer and her moans and whimpers of ecstasy, and then about the three elders who wanted to give me a hard time about something they had no right to. Both were a duty, but I only cared about one.

I turned towards Aiden "Find out when they want to meet and let me know."

Aiden shook his head yes.

"And next time call or better yet knock and wait for an answer, I'll listen to my voice mail when I can, if I don't pick up."

Aiden nodded. "All right, I'll ask them when they come back."

"Wait, they're here now?" I asked

"Yes, at the club."

I looked up and prayed for patience I took a deep breath and turned my head towards the bedroom, judging by the smell wafting out of the bedroom my mate wasn't happy either.

"Wait," I said as Aiden reached for the door handle "I'll come now. If they're here now without sending a warning they must be worked up, and in that case it would be a bad idea to make them wait." And my decision had nothing to do with wanting Spencer to calm down before I faced her. Not at all.

"You sure?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, is Madison in your car?" I asked

Aiden smirked "Yes, she didn't want to bother you."

"Can you ask her to come in?" I looked at him.

"Why?"

"I don't want Spencer to run." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I don't want her to run." I glared at him

"Right, of course." He said as he went out to collect Madison.

"Shut up." I shouted after him. All I heard was him chuckling as he closed the door.

**#############################################**

**There it is, hopefully I'll have the next part up in a couple of days. You guys should give a shout out to idwalkthroughhell4u, after all if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of remembered to re-post these in a timely manner. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN or its characters. I don't own the rights to Christine Warren's Big Bad Wolf or its characters just borrowing the story line.**

**##################################################**

**Not Quite a Faerie Princess ch.11**

Ashley knew the moment she saw Kyla's worried expression that something far worse was waiting for her in the inner office of the club.

"What?" she practically barked out at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but 'HE' joined the elders in Jess's office." Kyla frowned as she looked towards the inner door of the office.

"'HE' who?" she asked.

To Kyla's credit she looked right at Ashley when she said, "Jacob"

Ashley raised her eyes to the ceiling and began counting to ten in order to reign in her temper, when that didn't work she counted to twenty.

When she reached a hundred with no improvement, she looked back towards Kyla and breathed out very slowly and then she said. "He's in there with the elders?"

Kyla nodded her head and said "Yes. Billy, Nick, and Gary."

They were the most respected of the pack, each of the men had reached their seventieth year, an age not unheard of but less common in Lupine population and Billy he reached eighty five years and still going. The average lifespan of a male Lupine is sixty five years and the females reach about eighty years.

The only consolation was that fate had balanced things out. Lupines healed quickly. Meaning that they could heal broken bones in a matter of hours and scrapes and scratches in minutes and they had a great immune system that protected them from diseases. The problem was that only five to ten percent of all male wolves only ever lived to fifty-five years of age and if they lived longer then that they were treated as elders and respected among the pack.

The females had it slightly better, because they tended to fight less, unless you happen to be Alpha or Beta of a pack. They usually had fewer challenges and they only advanced as far as their male went, but Christine took control from the last pack leader and the rest of the pack supported her. The elders weren't so happy about that because the majority of them were male chauvinistic pigs, that thought women should know their place, but they couldn't really do anything about it when the pack supported her.

Ashley herself was twenty-six and she felt if she survived the next twenty or so years, it wouldn't be thanks to her cousin Jacob.

The door to the inner office opened and a rough voice called out, "Ashley, we know your out there. Our ears aren't gone just yet. Come inside, we want to talk to you."

Ashley winced as Kyla asked her "Do you want me to page you in about ten or so minutes and make up an emergency only you can handle."

"No", and she shook her head, "not that I'm not tempted," And yes she was, "but I'm hoping this won't take long."

Kyla shot her a skeptical look but said nothing about it. She just watched as Ashley entered the office.

###################################################

I entered the office and the elders had taken over the sitting area at the far end of the office, and Jesse was sitting at his desk looking any where but at me. The elders looked relaxed and sharp eyed on the dark leather sofa and one of the chairs.

The 'Brat' was leaning against the desk with a smug expression on his face.

'_I hope I don't look like that when I lean against a desk and if I do I'll never do it again.'_

Jacob looked well groomed in his expensive suit and styled hair. Worst of all his nails shone with what looked like a manicure. He had the kind of hands that never did a day's work in his life. Jacob felt like he deserved to have what he wanted handed to him on a silver platter, and what he didn't get that way he got underhandedly.

I dismissed him with a glance.

"Gentlemen," I said as I nodded to them while closing the door. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Billie snorted. "No need to charm us pup."

My mouth flinched. Billy was in his eighties but he looked more like he was in his hundreds and his voice was just as gravely. He was sitting in the arm chair with his gnarled hand resting atop a highly polished cane. His hair was still thick and lush but as white as snow. His eyes didn't miss anything even with his age.

I always respected Billy so my self control was contained.

"Maybe not," I said, "but curiosity is right up there. I don't think I've seen all of you at once, since my breaking year was up."

Every Alpha as well as the Beta served their first term under the scrutiny of the elders. The Lupines might take control by force but they expected their leaders to be competent and if they weren't then the elders would demand that said individual step down and if they didn't then they would get the rest of the pack to help said individual to step down and even then it didn't mean they would survive and nine out of ten times they didn't.

"We thought you might like to smooth things out for us." Billy said.

"Yes, and look where that's gotten us with the peanut gallery." Grumbled Nick.

Nick always grumbled. I had decided long ago not to pay him any attention.

I held firm to my diplomatic skills and said. "This is one of our most peaceful and stable periods in the Lupine community."

Kevin scowled. "If you want to look at it that way."

"How else would you look at it?" I asked

"I think what the gentlemen is trying to say dear cousin, is that they have developed some concerns regarding your so called leadership." Jacob spoke up from the desk as he stood up straight with his eyes showing mockery and malice.

My lip curled. "If anyone wants to criticize my methods, he can do so himself," I growled, "From his own lips not standing behind feeble old men."

"More like a few, and I wouldn't really call them criticisms exactly more like a few issues that we thought you might want to pay a little more attention to." Billy spoke up. "More like suggestions." He finished.

I frowned at all of them. What the hell is going on? First I find the women of my dreams only to find out she's human, then she tries to run. And now my cousin had set the pack elders on me. Has everyone forgotten what it means to be Beta of one of the largest packs in the Southern Hemisphere? Hell the world.

I had a tentative hold on my temper but barely. I raised my eyebrow and attempted a look of intrigue. "Oh really" I drawled out.

"We discussed a number of problems we would like for you to put right." Nick said as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "It is after all one of your duties to help lead the pack in the right direction, and guide them." He finished.

'_He's got a freaking' list.'_ I thought to myself.

"You need to help lead the pack without disregarding traditions." Gary added leaning forward to emphasize his point. "We don't record our histories in books like humans do, so we need to continue practicing them like we always do. Traditions need to be followed."

"We do?" I asked. They all shook their heads up and down. "We don't need to disregard our past to live the future." I said as I stared at them. They shook their heads again.

"You don't care about the past," Jacob snarled, "you don't even know most of the laws."

"I'm not without flaws." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "That's why I surround myself with knowledgeable individuals that can answer my questions and help me when I need help."

"We're just getting started here pup." Nick said with a snarl

I was willing to let Billy get away with talking down to me because there was no mockery in his voice and I respected him, but I wasn't going to let Nick get away with it.

"I'll hear everything on your list old man." I said as I glared at him. "But it will be a whole lot neater if you remember how to address me. You might be old enough to be my grandfather but I am still the Beta and next in line to be Alpha."

"Only if you defeat Christine in battle." Snapped Jacob. "And I don't see you doing that."

I stiffened as my eyes shot over to Jacob and I unclenched my fist slowly. "There are more important things to discuss here and now then your pithy remarks."

"Some feel your lack of knowledge of customs is a weakness and a lack of respect for our traditions." Gary jumped in. He carefully kept his tone free of blame unlike Nick. "The pack has noticed your ignorance of Common Law. Every time a problem comes up you speak to your advisers to find out what the proper procedure is."

'_Please grant me patience.' _I took a deep breath.

"First of all I have a deep appreciation for our traditions, hence why ask my advisers to advise me. I availed myself to take criticism and to talk out disagreements with them to come up with the best solutions to the problem then I pick the best choice to fix it." I stared at them. "And I happen to know that the last Beta of the pack didn't know our traditions nor did he care for them. That is why Christine asked me to make the challenge, and I did." I stopped and took a breath and released it slowly then I continued. "If knowing all the traditions and what not were so important then we'd give it to the pack's best lawyer instead of one of the pack's strongest." I was disgusted with my audience. I shouldn't be here defending myself I should be with my mate, and my wolf agreed as it snarled towards Jacob.

"There is also the more serious matter of your relationships outside the pack," Billy said, interrupting my train of thought.

At first I thought they were going to take me to task for my choice of mate then my second thought was _'No One had better try.'_

"Before you and Christine took over, the pack's involvement with the Others was at a minimum." Jacob said with dripping sarcasm. "We heard what they said, but the pack always made up their own minds, now we follow Cats, and Night Walkers."

"You honestly think Christine and myself are taking orders from the Council of Others on how to run the pack?"

Jacob shrugged, "You have a close relationship with the heads of Council aka Sean." He said as he smirked. "Of course no one likes to speculate, but given the facts….." he trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders.

'_No one likes to speculate, my ass.'_ I thought. "Did it ever occur to you that we might agree with the decisions of the council and that was why we followed their lead?" I said as I looked around the room. "And that we thought it was in the best interest of the pack?"

"They are not members of the pack." Jacob all but yelled.

"No? Here I thought Vampires and Were Cats were eligible for junior memberships." I snapped back.

"Children!" Billy said as he held up a hand. "Let's not turn this into a argument."

"I think it's a little late for that." I snarled. "I've been accused of putting my friendship above the packs welfare, and I'll be damned if I'll take that kind of insult from anyone."

"No one is accusing you of anything." Gary said nervously, shifting in his seat and licking his lips. "We just thought these were concerns that you needed to know. Perhaps if you put limits on your involvement with non pack members, it might reassure those who worry about your loyalties."

I was still thinking of Spencer and wondering if she was asleep in the bed naked and her luscious body barely covered with a sheet. The first one to suggest that I limit my involvement with my mate would be short an arm.

"My loyalties are with the pack." I said, "My family, and my future. Anyone who has a problem with that….."

"I think the problem is that nobody knows where our future generation is coming from." Billy interrupted, standing up and leaning heavily on his cane. "What kind of future does a Beta have with no mate? Hm?"

"I don't know. Want me to go find one and ask?"

I saw Jacob stiffen across the room, "What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded. "Are you saying you now have a mate? That seems awfully convenient. Who is it? Is it a he or she? Because we all know you don't have any equipment….." he smirked as he looked to my crotch.

I took a step towards him meaning to rip his equipment from his body, but Billy slipped his way in between us. "Well, out with it." He urged. "This is big news."

'_Damn, I didn't want to talk about Spencer in front of Jacob.' _

"You need to have Christine send up a howl, so that we can meet him." Gary said.

I slid a glare towards Jacob, "I believe Jacob has taken care of that for me. Isn't there a howl next weekend?"

Billy waved a hand dismissively. "Bah, that can be rescheduled. Howls are for the Alpha to call and if she calls one to introduce your new mate it'll override the one your cousin sent up, no one will even bat an eyelash." The old man leaned in close to me so he wouldn't be overheard. "In fact, I think this will get all the people back on your side. No matter what promises Jacob made to them."

"Promises?" I asked. I opened and closed my fist, o I so wanted it to be around Jacob's neck.

"He's offered to make us elders members of a council, to be consulted on all major decisions, Privy Council." Billy snorted. "If you ask me the idea stinks to high heaven. You mark my words, that pup is up to no good. He wants to be the next Beta so that he can then challenge Christine for Alpha of the pack."

I grimaced._ 'Tell me something I don't know.'_

"What's that?"

"Nothing. I'm not ready to introduce my mate just yet." I said in a raised voice so the rest of the people in the room could here.

Gary frowned, "What's wrong with your mate. Are they slow? Deformed? What?" he asked. "The longer you wait the more problems this will cause."

"There is nothing wrong with my mate." I turned back to Billy with a conspiratorial grin. "You know how females are today, they want to be 'dated,' not mated. They think things should be like what they see the humans do on television, pretty words and 'pretty please' and all that."

Billy snorted and shook his head. "I tell you, it was a lot easier back in my day. When we saw the girl we wanted, we threw her down and crawled on top, and if we managed to stay there long enough for a little pig in the blanket, we called it a wedding!"

The older men snickered at this but Jacob looked less then pleased.

"You take my advice," Billy said as he slapped me on the back "Give the girl a day or two, then if she doesn't fall in line, you take her down and have a little fun. If you could give her a cub or two that would be even better." He said as he looked at me then said just so I could hear. "If you need a little help in that area….." he let it trail off as he saw the look on my face.

I maintained my smile but it wasn't easy being treated like one of the guys when you weren't really one of the guys. I would give anything to have little Spencer's running around, but I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon, especially with my stubborn mate.

I was aware of Jacob's brooding presence as he was swept up along towards the exit of the club with the elders.

Each of the old men stopped to flirt with Kyla on their way out, and Kyla handled them with a breezy charm of a favorite granddaughter, leaving them chuckling on their way out of the club. Only Jacob looked back over his shoulder for a moment before he left.

"Wow." Kyla said as she waved goodbye. "I know looks can't really kill, but I'm not to sure he knows that." She said as she nodded towards where Jacob was before he left.

"I've survived worse." I said.

"That's probably true, but I wonder what had them all worked up?" she asked.

I smiled as I looked at her. "I'm surprised you didn't have your ear up to the door."

"I just poured a drink." She smirked "And I didn't want to waste it."

"Hm, that's rough." I said

"Your not going to tell me anything, are you?" she asked.

"There's nothing to tell that you don't already know. Jacob is just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, and wanting to get in a controlling position in the pack so that he can challenge Christine and become pack Alpha."

"Well if that ever happens I'm running as far as I can." She said.

"You won't have to run that far." I said

"Why?" she asked as she scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Because the only way he'll ever be able to do that is over my dead body."

**#############################################**

**ch.12**

Spencer glanced at the clock by the bed and judged that it had been about an hour since she ran bare assed into the room in an attempt to get away from Aiden's slack jawed stare.

"What's happening to me?" It came out muffled due to her having her face in her hands. "I couldn't even keep it in my pants long enough to talk to her." She shook her head. "I can't believe we had sex on the floor."

"Mary, will kill me, if she ever finds out what I did."

"Hey," was said through the door. "you all right in there?"

It was Madison, _'When did she get here, and where is Ashley?'_ I thought as I stood up and headed to the door.

**###############################################**

"Where is that girl?" Mary asked angrily "She's been missing for two days."

"Technicallys, shes only been missing for one day and twos nights." Glen said from his stretched out perch on the back of the couch.

Mary reached across and raised her hand, "Mother!" shouted Paula as Mary put her hand back down and asked "What?" Glen just ignored both women as he stood up and jumped on his controller for the PS3 that was sitting on the sofa. He was playing World of War Craft with Truman and he was winning. He looked like a blur jumping from one button to the next.

Paula looked at Mary and raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything." Mary said innocently.

"Well be that as it may you almost did and I won't stand for you abusing Glen." Paula said as she patted Glen on the head. Glen stopped what he was doing and glared at her as Truman shouted out in triumph.

He climbed to the back of the couch and stretched out once again. "I's not play no mores." He said as he pouted from his perch.

Paula looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your game."

Mary looked on with amusement in her eyes.

Glen looked up and could see that the Queen was sincere in her apology so he jumped onto her hand and raced up her arm and gave her a hug. "I's forgive yous." Then he jumped on his controller once again. "Lets sees yous beat me this time Pukemans." He said as he started his game.

Paula chuckled as Mary followed her to the kitchen.

"Now mother, Spencer is a grown women and she's on vacation. She can take care of herself."

"I know dear, I just worry that your father will find out that I couldn't keep tabs on her or get her to study the laws of the Fae Realm." Mary shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I haven't seen father going on nearly a thousand years and I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon seeing as he was always to busy for me or my problems even when I was growing up." Paula said "So I don't expect him to stick his nose into Spencer's problems either."

"That's not the way it works dear." Mary said as she reached across and grabbed Paula's hand.

"But why?" Paula said.

"There's a lot riding on Spencer to do a good job." Mary said

"She's so young." Paula said.

"She just seems young dear, she's not much younger then you were when you took over for me. I know you don't plan on stepping down anytime soon, but wouldn't you like to be able to go out and take a real vacation and know that the realm won't fall apart while you're gone?"

"You only retired mother because you had been leading for over ten thousand years and father demanded it. I was the youngest out of all your children and I didn't know better, I thought being Queen would be fun. I didn't have time to make a life for myself to know better. You started training me at an early age and father arranged for me to marry Arthur and look how that turned out." Paula said as she pulled her hand out from under Mary's.

"Dear, he didn't arrange for you to marry Arthur, it was just a coincidence that he took advantage of." Mary said "Has it been fun for you dear?" she asked to change the subject.

"For the most part Mother I have enjoyed ruling the Fae Realm, and what do you mean take advantage of?" asked Paula as she looked across at her mother. "Why would he need to take advantage of our situation?"

"Dear there are some things best left alone, and that is one of them for the moment." Mary said.

"My daughter isn't able to live her life the way she wants and you can't answer a simple question then I will be damned if I'm going to let someone tell her what she can and can't do with said life." Paula said as she stood up from the table. "She can love who she wants to love when she wants to love and how she wants to love." She finished as she stormed out of the kitchen and out to the beach.

"I wish she could." Mary said to herself as a tear fell from her eye, "But there is a darkness coming and we need her to be ready." She said as she wiped her face and finished her coffee, and then went to her room.

Unbeknownst to her someone or two had overheard their conversation.

Glen and Truman looked around the walk way to see if Mary was still there, when they saw that she wasn't they just stopped and stared at each other and then Truman shook his head and then Glen blurred out of the house in search of his Princess.

**##################################################**

Spencer and Madison had decided to go for a walk after Spencer got over Madison being there to keep her from running away.

They were walking along the beach when they bumped into Paula.

"Pa….mom," Spencer started as she looked from Paula to Madison then she introduced them. "This is Madison a friend of…" she stopped. She knew that Paula had known that Ashley was here but how willing would she be to help keep a secret from Mary. Then she decided to play it safe. "Madison….just Madison." She said as she dropped her hand to her side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Spencer's mom." Madison said with a smirk

"It's Paula and the pleasure is mine." She said as they shook hands.

"If you can't remember the persons name you've been slee….." Madison stopped as she saw the look Spencer was casting her way. "Oh, um never mind." Madison said as she looked down at the sand.

"I'm sorry mom I meant to call." Spencer said ashamed of herself.

"It's all right, I know you can take care of your self." She said as she stepped forward and hugged Spencer to her. "But I will expect you home sometime in the next couple of days so that we can talk."

Spencer stepped back and shook her head yes.

Paula looked at the girl standing behind Spencer and smiled at her. That was when she noticed a glowing about her so she asked. "Dear how far along are you?"

Madison turned red in the face and rubbed her stomach. "About three months," then she looked towards Spencer, "Aiden doesn't know yet so I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell him." She said with concern in her voice.

"No problem." She said. "He won't hear it from me." Spencer said with a smile. She stepped forward and hugged Paula once again. "We need to get going, but I'll be home soon, so that we can talk."

"Yes dear," Paula said as she turned back the way she was going. She got a couple of feet and turned back around just as Spencer released the breath she was holding she said, "Tell Ashley hi for me." Which caused Spencer to choke on air.

Madison was shocked as she started pounding on Spencer's back, "Please don't die on me, Ashley would never forgive me." She said as she continued to pound.

Spencer waved her hands around trying to get Madison to stop "I'm fine, I'm fine." Cough cough, "I'm alright." She said as she stood back up and looked at her mother.

Paula just winked at her and walked away.

**###############################################**

When Spencer and Madison returned to the beach house, I was surprised.

I arrived to an empty house and tried to get Madison on the phone only for her phone to ring on the kitchen counter. My imagination was running away from me so much, that I was considering calling someone back up to find her, just as I was dialing the phone, in walked Spencer and Madison.

I hurriedly put my phone back in my pocket and walked over to my mate and kissed her hard on the mouth. My wolf and I both agreed that we were gone way to long for our likings only to arrive at home and her not to be here almost caused us to go off the deep end.

I pulled back and rested our foreheads against each others and looked into Spencer's eyes which were unfocused. Then I looked down to her lips and she had a cute little smile on them. "Hi," she breathed out.

"Hi." I said back. "I missed you."

"Missed you more." She said back.

#######################################

"Well if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Madison said but we just ignored her as we stared into each others eyes.

Spencer bit her lip as she looked into Ashley's eyes and noticed that they were glowing and felt the heat they were radiating on her skin. Ashley stepped back and looked Spencer up and down she was wearing a pull over shirt that showed off her midriff and a pair of her work out shorts.

Ashley growled in appreciation as she stepped forward and ran her fingers across Spencer's stomach.

Spencer couldn't help the shiver that ran over her body at the contact of Ashley's hand scraping across her stomach. She stepped back to give her self some breathing room. She looked at Ashley and noticed the disappointment in her eyes.

##########################################

'_She's upset and doesn't want anything to do with me.' _I thought as she pulled away from me_. 'What woman wouldn't be after what you did and then you just left without an explanation.'_ I said as I chastised my self in my head.

"Ashley?" Spencer said as she brought me back to the present. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." I said when her stomach let out a rumble. "Well I guess we should get you something to eat." I said with a smile as I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. The kitchen that I don't ever use, the one with the all but empty fridge, and the bare cupboards. "Would you mind going out and grabbing a bite or calling in and we can watch a movie?" I asked but in reality I was asking lets go back and finish what we started. I don't think she caught on as she answered that she would like to stay in.

#############################################

After we finished eating and watching a movie, a movie I couldn't even tell you the title of, I decided that I needed to get home and talk to Paula, and Mary.

"Ashley?" I asked to get her attention.

"Yes." She answered.

"I need to be going…." I said as I started to rise from the couch, "…I" that was as far as I got because Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me into her lap.

"You aren't going anywhere," she grumbled and I noticed that her eyes were glowing once again. "We're not nearly done yet."

I couldn't help it as I thought about the ache between my legs that that simple statement caused.

"We've got a lot of things to talk about and not a lot of time, so you need to listen."

She said with so much authority that I just snapped my mouth shut and shook my head yes, then I asked. "All right. Can I get off your lap first?"

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and tightened her arms around me and shook her head no. "I know you ran out of here so fast when Aiden appeared that you didn't get to hear what was going on….."

I scowled at her and crossed my arms over my chest and blushed. "Do you have to bring that up?"

Ashley looked at me quizzically. "Well yes, why wouldn't I?"

I had to grit my teeth so I wouldn't snap at her, really Aiden got to see me in all my glory for the first time and it was so embarrassing only for her to bring it back up.

"Because I find it humiliating to be caught doing…." Here I just wave my hands from her to me. "…only for Aiden to walk in and see us doing…." Waving my hand again _'When did I become such a prude that I can't even say s.s…s..s..well you know.' _"…but I guess I'm just funny that way."

She chuckled at me and I couldn't stop my fist as I swung it at her, why did she have to make fun of me. Before it could impact against her chest she caught it. "Ah, I understand." She said.

She raised my hand to her mouth and nibbled the backs of my knuckles, which only made me angrier. Damn her for still being able to arouse me even with the embarrassment of Aiden catching us still fresh in my mind.

"You're not being funny." I seethed

"I wasn't trying to be." Ashley replied as she released my hand and pulled my shirt to the side at my neck to examine the reddish bruise where she had nibbled me earlier and it was still red, I had noticed it when I cleaned up in the bathroom, it looked worse then it was. "I forgot about your quirk."

"Quirk. What quirk?"

She traced the faint marks left by her teeth. "Yes, quirk. It's easy to forget your human…" she stopped and smelled me. "when you smell so damned good, but then you get all embarrassed about something perfectly natural, like nudity or sex, and it all comes back to me. You people are weird like that."

"Weird?"

"Weird." She replied leaning forward to lick at my mark with her tongue which nearly made me swallow my own. "Lupines aren't embarrassed by our bodies. We come in this world naked, the only reason we wear clothes is because it gets cold out, unless we are in our wolf forms all the time, and as for sex, it's just stupid to be embarrassed about something so natural to all living things. Not only that but it's a lot of fun." She stressed this by pulling back and wiggling her eyebrows. "How else are we suppose to bring the next generation into existence if we don't participate in sexual activities, unlike some people who happen to be ashamed of sex." She finished as she looked at me.

"I'm not ashamed of sex," '_uh, I knew I could say it sex, sex, sex, sex'_, "I just don't like being seen right after having sex and being naked and all that." I finished

Ashley slid her hand under the elastic band on the shorts I was wearing and she cupped me, then her fingers gently parted me and entered.

"That's alright baby," she purred as she closed her mouth around my ear and tugged slightly. "I don't mind being private with you. In fact, I like the idea of keeping you all to my self." Which caused an arousal to spread through my body like a wild fire.

Hadn't she said that we needed to talk? I moaned, because I won't be able to concentrate if she keeps touching me.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled hard, but she stayed buried between my legs, and then she slid one finger deeper to press against my opening. I whimpered and bucked into her strong stomach as she penetrated me.

"Shh," she said as her finger went deep and rough, "It's alright, I just want to touch you. It's been so long since the last time I touched you."

I bit back a moan, my nails digging into the leather upholstery of the couch. A couple of hours was her idea of a long time. If Ashley kept this up I would be dead before the end of the day. "H..h..h has it?"

"Yes it has. You were so tight the last time for me that I'm afraid I might hurt you if I don't keep you nice and relaxed and open for me." She said as she withdrew her finger and suddenly thrust back in with two fingers and then withdrew again only to thrust back in with three fingers that stretched and filled me. My head fell back and a moan left me as I clamped down on her fingers.

#################################################

"No, no, sweetheart, I said relax." I said as I scraped her lightly on the inside with one of my nails and she gasped. "Let go for me, Spencer." I said as I continued to work her. "Trust me. I'll always take care of you." I said

"Ashley!" she screamed out

My fingers thrust hard and deep, my thumb teasing her most sensitive parts as I drove her closer and closer to the edge. She shuddered and whined helplessly as I brought her against me and I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I'll always take care of you, and make sure your safe and secure, and oh so wet."

She bucked against me again in attempt to get me to move my fingers again.

"My sweet Spencer." I softly purred/growled out. "Such a pretty girl to have fallen into my clutches."

My hand closed tightly around her thigh and shifted it to the side, spreading her against me. My wolf was in a frenzy I could barely keep it reigned in. My teeth elongated and I nuzzled her neck once again.

"My very own Little Red Riding Hood, you didn't know what you were getting in when you agreed to stay here did you?" I husked into her ear.

I continued to keep my fingers moving as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body begged for release. "That's too bad, because once the wolf has a pretty girl she's never letting her go."

##################################################

My body was at a breaking point. It was so bad I was ready to shove my own fingers down my shorts just to finish my self off, but she caught my wrists with her free hand and held them captive. I moaned and pressed myself against her fingers harder.

"A wolf never shares." She growled out. "No one else will ever touch you the way I touch you, and if they try I will kill them." I heard the violence in her tone, but with what she was doing I didn't really care.

"And the reason for that Spencer Marie Carlin," she continued turning her head so that her lips brushed against my eyes, "is because. You. Are. Mine."

She emphasized this by shoving her three fingers deeply inside me, and then holding them there while my orgasm consumed me. I fell to pieces and became a boneless puddle just verily staying on her lap, I would have fallen if she hadn't of held me up. Then she captured my mouth in a searing, possessive kiss.

I tore my lips from hers after a few seconds trying to catch my breath. I leaned my head against her shoulder trying to take in all that had just happened. Ashley cradled me to her tenderly and released my wrists while I wrapped my arms around her neck. I felt when her hand slipped from between my legs and left me cold.

She petted my head and I found it soothing.

"I'm your what?" I asked into her neck.

"My mate." She said which caused a huge smile to form on my lips. "Now I need to tell you why Aiden interrupted us." She said as she let her hand wander to my stomach up to my breast and cupped it. She continued to fondle it as she began talking again.

"Now if you would stop and let me explain." She said.

"Wait a minute who stuck who's hands down whose pants, Missy?" I huffed out against her neck.

She took her hand off under my shirt and clamped it over my mouth. "As I was saying," she continued. "Aiden needed to tell me about some trouble that came by the club and wanted to talk to me about pack business. Normally I wouldn't worry you with it, but I can't predict what might occur next, and I don't want you to be caught off guard."

I leaned back and arched an eyebrow.

"There is an upstart in the pack who wants my position, and unfortunately he's my cousin Jacob."

I started listening when she started talking about the trouble within the pack. I didn't remember anything like this the last time so I stopped and listened closely.

"He thinks he'll make a better Beta then I do, but I know that's not the real reason behind him wanting to be Beta." She said as I looked at her. I already knew what was next.

"You have to be a Beta before you can challenge the Alpha for control of the pack, not a Gamma which is what Jacob is…." She took a breath. "He impregnated an Omega and he thinks he's all that now."

I snorted, I mean who does he think he is. He ain't nobody and if I could find him I'd make him a nobody….only I have to get my powers back. The very same powers that my grandmother made me leave in the Fae Realm. I can't even refuel my batteries so to speak so for all intense and purposes I'm human.

"Thanks, I agree." Ashley said. "You see if you want to be either the Alpha or the Beta of a pack you have to defeat the previous one in battle, but the only problem with that is Jacob knows I can beat him." Here she stopped in thought and then continued. "So like the coward that he is he decided to use manipulation and deceit to get what he wants, instead of a challenge because he knows he won't win. He wants to point out all the things he thinks I'm doing wrong. I think he wanted me to step down when the elders showed up like they did, but I only pissed him off more as I mentioned I had a mate."

She pulled her hand away from my mouth. "And this is where you come in." she said "There's an old Lupine tradition that says only Lupines with mates can be Alphas or Betas of their pack. Jacob thinks because I didn't have a mate that he could use it against me. My pack is all about Mates and procreation so it might have worked only…." Here she stops and looks me in the eyes. "I have you."

"You have me?" I asked as she went on as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"I hadn't meant to make an announcement so soon," she leaned forward and until I could feel her breath against my face. "I knew you'd need some more time to get use to the idea, and I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"The news was a big blow to Jacob." She continued. "It shot his whole plan to hell, which pissed him off, and I don't want you to get caught in the middle, and I can guarantee the pack is already talking and it's just a matter of time before Christine finds out and arrives on our doorstep wanting and explanation of why I didn't tell her first."

"What about Jacob can he find a different way to unseat you?" I asked as I leaned my head on her should and nuzzled her neck again.

"Well…" she gulped "he'll have to find some other way because his old one on longer applies. I have my mate now. I have you."

It took a moment for the rumble of her voice to vibrate through my eardrums but when it did I bit her.

Hard.

"Shit." Ashley said as she jerked her head away from me. "What the hell?" She asked

"Now you're my mate." I stated as her eyes turned a shade of golden green and she bared a set of fangs as she pushed me onto the couch and straddled me as she grabbed my wrist and put them above my head, then she grinned at me.

She descended towards me and our lips collided in a fierce kiss that left both of us breathless.

**#########################################**

**ch.13**

I pushed Spencer onto the couch and straddled her as I grabbed her hands and forced them above her head. She just grinned at me, and she had a little blood at the corner of her mouth. I rumbled in appreciation. It was all I could do to restrain the wolf inside me as I leaned forward and licked all the blood from her mouth, and then I brought our lips together in a fierce yet demanding kiss that left both of us breathless.

I pulled back with every last ounce of strength I had seeing as all my instincts had me fighting to take what was mine, Hell even Spencer had claimed me as her mate. I need to make sure that she understands the importance of this. I took a deep breath which was a mistake as I smelled her and it stirred the beast in me, it was warm, rich, sweet, and it had an undertone of earth. It stirred memories, memories that I couldn't bring to the surface.

My wolf gave a gentle growl, it was frustrated and I couldn't figure out how or why I had these memories, memories of Spencer in a shower, in a glen in a park in Manhattan. I see her stepping into a pulsing light; I shake these images from my mind as I look down at her on the couch below me with a questioning look on her face. These are part of my dream and I need to wake up. I need to focus on the reality here in front of me. I reach around and pinch myself and as I do this I flinch. I'm not asleep, but why do I see her there…why? How did my dream become reality? How did I become so lucky?

I look back down, I don't care, I love her. '_I love her.'_

I froze, wanting her was one thing, lusting after her sweet round butt and her luscious body was okay as well. More then okay. But why did my heart have to go and do this to me? I would have been happy with trust respect and friendship.

Spencer cleared her throat and started wiggling beneath me. I got off her and sat on the couch. I couldn't tell her that. We haven't known each other that long. Yes the mating call was strong, but you didn't have a choice who you mated with. It happened and if you were lucky love came later. I rubbed my hand over my heart, I couldn't tell her that I love her. She wouldn't understand that. She's...pause for dramatic effect...human.

I started to panic, I wanted her, I needed her, she is my other half. I couldn't lose her. Not now. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand over my face. If she could come to terms with the way we mated maybe I could get her to understand the rest of it.

"Why did you stop?" Spencer asked as she rubbed my arm. I opened my eyes and turned towards her.

"You smell." It wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Spencer's eyes narrowed into thin slits as she replied. "I smell?" she growled, "Are you telling me I stink?"

"Not stink, smell." I tried to clarify.

"The difference being?" she asked as her lips went thin and straight.

I had to push forward. I needed to explain something I never had to explain before, something I never even defined before, it's hard, very hard, and my wolf wasn't happy. It kept growling that she was our mate and that was the end of it, but if I wanted this, and I did, then she deserved the courtesy of me trying to explain it. Besides if we were going to live the next fifty or sixty years together, I'd do well to keep her in a good mood. I looked to her and she definitely wasn't in a good mood right now.

"Lupines have a strong sense of smell." I said as I tried to take her hand in mine, it didn't work as she pulled it away form me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Better then humans," I continued. "better then even a dogs. Everything around us has it's own unique scent, and a lot of our customs are built on this fact. It's ingrained, so to speak. We're born smelling, even before we open our eyes."

Spencer's mouth softened.

"We use that sense of smell when we mate. It tells us who is our mate and who is not." I looked into her eyes. "You smell right."

"What smells right?" Spencer asked.

"You do." I replied.

She still looked confused with her head tilting to the side looking at me.

"You need to understand, Lupines mate for life, which even wolves don't always do." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"So you're trying to explain…." Here she paused. "…why my smell makes us mates?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I can't really explain that, it would be like trying to explain why plants try to reach for the sun. All I can really say is you smell different. "Let me try it this way, other women smell like sex, they smell available. Like a dark musk and perfume. You smell like earth, vanilla, sweet like honey."

She rolled her eyes. "And this makes me stink?"

"No!" I was getting frustrated. I softened my voice. "It makes you irresistible." I husked out.

########################################

Ashley shot forward just as she finished telling my I smelled irresistible. My eyes widened in surprise as she was leaning so close to me that our noses were touching. She held my gaze with hers as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"If you could smell your scent the way that I do, you would understand. It's all I can do not to just take you again right here." She said as she began to rumble in her chest.

My lips parted to reply to her when I noticed her eyes start to glow as she looked down to my lips, then she leaned forward and traced my mouth with her tongue.

I gasped, my body was ready to react again instead of just sitting here listening. I wanted her, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to tell her. That she needed to know that we have already been mated. Then she took my bottom lip in between her teeth and started nipping and tugging, and then sucking it into her mouth before releasing it.

"No one else smells like you." She murmured, as she cupped her hand around my neck. "No one ever has, and no one ever will. You are sex personified and **YOU ARE MINE**." She said as she crashed her mouth to mine. She pulled back and continued. "You smell damp." She said with a smirk. "So damp and sweet, that I could devour you and still not be satisfied." She licked my lips again.

########################################

My first instinct was to seduce her until she forgot why I said that she smelled, but as I reached for her I couldn't ignore that she needed to understand. Was this what love was, would I just ignore the laws of physics and the pack if only to make her smile?

I brought my hand forward from behind her neck and rubbed my thumbs gently along her curving jaw and down to the neck of her shirt and back up to her jaw.

"How do you feel about me?" Spencer all but moaned out.

"You know." I said

"No." she said. "You've said I'm your mate, but that's not what I'm asking, I'm asking how do you feel about me?" Spencer asked.

My mouth opened to deny that fact but she was right, I had just admitted to my self that I loved her, but was she ready to hear it. I guess I could make a case for the fact that we'd only known each other for a couple of days, or for the fact that I hadn't realized how I felt until only a few minutes ago. Would she even expect that? Would she even believe me?

Humans could be so confusing.

Human, I reminded myself. They had their own thoughts on love, they wrote books and made movies about it, and half of it was such B.S.

If I told her would it make her run? 'No' growled the wolf, 'She mated with us.'

"I feel a lot of things for you," I started "You make me smile, and you make me laugh and you sure as hell make me frustrated." I watched as her shoulders slumped. "I've enjoyed every minute we've spent together and that I want to spend a lot more with you. Maybe even more then a lot." That so wasn't what I wanted to say. "I….I love you."

Spencer's mouth curved into a lopsided smile and her shoulder hitched up in a small shrug. My heart melted at the sight of her and my tongue ached to explore her entire body. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into me. "Can we go pack your bags now that that's over?" I asked.

She laughed.

"What if I'm really really persuasive?" I asked as I lowered my mouth towards hers. "Can we go pack your bags then?"

Spencer laughed and tangled her fingers in my hair.

"Let's see how persuasive you can be." She said as she pulled my lips the rest of the way and kissed me.

############################################

**ch.14**

I was in the bathroom when I heard something over by the window scratching on it. I walked over to the window, but I didn't see anything as it was dark outside. So I pressed my face up to the window pane and then I jumped back, it was Glen as I had my face up against the window he pressed his face up to it on the outside. He looked like a demented demon with his tail swishing behind him and his little pointy horns on top of his head as he smiled at me with his fangs showing. I should have known it was him, but I had all but forgotten that he was here along with my mother and grandmother.

'_Grandmother…..what am I going to tell her?'_ I thought as I put my hand to my heart.

I decided since Ashley was called away once again, at the wrong moment, something about pack business that I needed to go and face the music at the beach house.

I wasn't looking forward to that, but I decided to do it any ways and if Glen was here Paula must need to see me. He tried to explain what he heard but I really wasn't listening.

We made it to the beach house, an empty beach house.

We looked around and didn't find anyone. I looked at my phone and saw a lot of messages on my cell phone that I didn't answer. So I decided to listen to the voice mail and it wasn't pretty. Mary was all mad and demanding where I was. She wanted to know why I wasn't home and studying. I just shook my head as the phone calls continued like that until I came to Paula telling me to enjoy my time with Ashley and that she would take care of Mary, and she continued with that she was taking everyone back to the Fae Realm. She then continued and said that Glen would fill me in on what he had overheard in the kitchen and to tell him that it's not nice to eavesdrop on people. I just smirked and looked at the little imp sitting on the counter swinging his feet forwards and back nibbling on some food that was left there. I knew that he wouldn't listen to anything I said about not eavesdropping seeing as I depended on the information that he gets and shares with me from time to time so I'm not complaining. Now I would just like to know what Mary was talking about earlier here in the kitchen that he had over heard.

Then my phone came to the last message, it went through to my greeting and then I listened to it, but there was nothing there, just a few seconds of silence. I closed my voice mail and looked to the received phone calls for the last call. It was unavailable. Who would call and not leave a message? And it was weird because this is a Fae phone only Fae or whoever I gave it to has the number. I decided to let it go and erased all the messages.

I looked around and then I wondered what I was doing here, when I could be waiting for  
Ashley at her place.

Then I started remembering what we did last night and a smile formed on my lips. Ashley can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Then a frown started to creep its way up on my face, she still hasn't given me the mate bite. Then my paranoia kicked in, maybe she didn't want me to be her mate. Maybe even right now she's with someone else.

'_No' _I said to myself as I shook my head. I believe in our love and I believe in her. She said this was it for her, no other would ever do. My smile came back.

########################################

I had been home for a couple of hours and Glen was sound asleep in the bedroom, when there was a knock at the door. "Package for a Spencer Carlin." someone hollered through the door.

I figured Ashley had something delivered since she knew I was going home to talk to my mother.

I opened the door to a messenger in the doorway looking at a clipboard in his hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Are you…" he looked down once again. "A Spencer Carlin?" he asked.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. "That's me. Do you know who sent it?" I asked, but before he could give me an answer the clipboard and bouquet went crashing to the carpet, sending sheets of paper and shards of wet glass all over the place. I couldn't even make a sound as the messenger had his hands wrapped around my throat and was dragging me out of the beach house with his inhuman strength. Strength that matched the glow in his Lupine eyes.

I was confused and slightly scared and it warred briefly in my head before my adrenalin kicked in. It didn't matter why I was being attacked by a Were, what mattered was that I get away. I threw up my hands and tried a spell, a spell which didn't work. _'Damn, I forgot about that.' _So I did the next best thing and went limp in my attackers' hands.

For just an instance the attacker was surprised and he released his hold on me slightly. I then slammed my forehead into the bridge of his nose with all the strength I could muster. I heard a loud crack. Hopefully I had busted his nose. I know it isn't much against a Were, but it was enough to give me a little more air.

He roared and used his grip around my neck to swing me around and he slammed my head into the corner of the house.

**##########################################**

Glen came storming out in all his six inch glory with fury in his little heart. He saw his princess being attacked and he saw raw hatred for the Were causing her pain. "Whats yous thinks you doings to Missy Spencer?" he roared. "Takes yous hands off hers." He said as he raced up the Were and grabbed him by the ears. "Yous takes yous hands off hers or I's is going to rip yous ears off." He said as he twisted with all his might.

A normal being would have just laughed at what he saw, but Glen was a lot stronger then he looked and when he took a bite and tore off a piece of ear the Were let out a loud roar and let go of Spencer and started slapping his head trying to get Glen to release him. Glen obviously thought of himself as a far superior imp as all he did was switch ears which just caused the Were to try and grab him once again turning in a circle trying to get him off.

Spencer took a needed gulp of air and looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. She took her fist and connected it with the side of the Were's face.

All the punch succeeded in doing was making the Were cranky, he grabbed her by the throat once again and squeezed. Glen raced down his arm and took another bite. It happened so fast that Spencer didn't know what happened, one minute she was up in the air the next she was about ten feet from where she started landing hard in the sand.

She looked back and saw the Were slam the back of his head into the house trying to get Glen off of him. Then the Were roared in pain and stumbled forward and cocked his head to the side like he had heard something and he took off.

########################################

I walked over to Glen as he laid on the ground unmoving. I reached down and cradled Glen in my hands and rushed him into the house.

I looked him over as he started moving around. "Be still you crazy imp, and let me make sure you're alright."

Glen looked up at me in concern. "I's alright Missy Spencer." He said s he slapped my hands away from him. Then he raced up my arm and tilted my head to the side looking at my neck. "That mongrels left marks on yous." He growled out.

I just chuckled, who would have thought that little Glen could take on a full grown Were?

Then I started laughing out loud. Glen just looked at me like I had lost my marbles, so I straightened up and asked "What?"

"We's need to tell someones." He said

"Who would we tell?" I asked

"Doggies." He said with a head nod and crossed his arms.

I agreed with him and tried calling Ashley, but I didn't get an answer. She must still be busy so I decided to call Kyla, but my hand froze what will I tell her? I'll tell her the truth, I thought.

"Hello" Kyla answered.

"Kyla?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked, I guess no one but pack is suppose to have this number.

"Hi, this is Spencer." I said

"Ashley's Spencer?" she asked

"Yes."

"How are you doing?" she asked

"Fine, thanks. I was calling to see if maybe you knew where Ashley was?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in a closed door meeting, at an undisclosed location." She said

I told her what went down and she agreed to come and sit with me until Ashley was able to come.

########################################

"There's no need to cause all this trouble." I said as I winced at Kyla and Madison.

"No trouble." They both said as they looked around the house. "Ashley would kill us if something happened to you on our watch." Kyla finished.

"Yes, chica, don't give us any problems, because I don't want to deal with a pissed off Beta." She said with a smirk thrown in for good measures.

"But you really don't need to worry…."

"Nonsense." Kyla said.

"But…" I tried again. I felt kind of foolish now that it was all said and done and I didn't want to be a bother to them. Then I stopped and thought about, right now I can't take care of myself. Paula's gone and so is my chance of getting some fairy dust so that I can use a little bit of my powers. "Okay." I said as they both smiled at me.

"Good." Kyla said.

"Let me call and see if maybe I can get….." before I could finish that sentence someone reached over my shoulder and grabbed my phone out of my hands.

"No need, I'm here now." Ashley husked into my ear as she shut my phone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned around and looked at the one person I needed most.

########################################

"What am I doing here?" Ashley asked angrily. "What am I doing here?" she asked again. "You think you getting attacked isn't reason enough for me to be here?" She glared at Kyla and Madison. "Why didn't you contact me?" she growled out.

"I tried, I was told you were in a meeting and couldn't be interrupted." Kyla said as she stood up to come and stand in front of Ashley. I thought they were going to go at in my house, Ashley was just that angry as she glared at them.

"When I hear that my mate has been attacked in her own house, you don't think I would rather be here?" she yelled. "Where else would I be?"

I walked in between them to try and take some of the heat off the other two who looked like scolded puppies.

I looked at her with hope as I reached out and touched her arm.

Ashley bared her teeth at her sister and Madison who lowered there head to the ground.

"How did you know I was attacked?" I asked

"Aiden called." She said "He was screening my calls and thought I should know."

"Why would he think that?" I asked dumbly, I already knew the answer and Kyla and Madison snickered behind me.

"He's my best friend and for the moon's sake he knows what you mean to me." She replied as she looked lovingly into my eyes. "And besides the Other community is a relatively small one, I'm positive everyone that was in that club the other night saw us leave together and that we winded up at my house and haven't been separated except for today." She took my hand into hers and continued. "I'm sure everyone put one and one together and got two, you're my mate." She released my hand and turned away from me. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You didn't just leave me, I knew you had business to take care of. I wanted to come home." I tried to reason with her. "You didn't need to rush over here." I finished in a small voice.

Ashley turned back around and gently traced my bruised flesh with her fingers.

########################################

Spencer flinched at that small jester, it infuriated me. Several bloody and gruesome images came to my mind that I could inflict on the man that did this to her. All I had to do was find the bastard, and then I'd rip him to pieces.

"Yes I did." I said as I tried to sooth her as I took her hand in between mine and I felt her tremble. "Where ever my mate is, that is where I need to be. Especially when she's hurt, I shouldn't be any where else."

Spencer's eyes were hazy from shock, and I felt a sharp stab of pain knowing that I wasn't here for her when she needed me. I should have insisted that she stay at my house where she would be safe. She was the most precious thing in my life and I needed to take much better care of her.

I made a decision and scooped her up in my arms and turned to leave the house.

"Now waits just a minute doggies." Some little thing came out of a back room and started attacking my leg. I started shaking it trying to get it off of me.

"Stop!" Spencer shouted as she struggled to get out of my arms. "Don't hurt him."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at a little demon looking thing glaring at me from the floor and I growled at it as it growled back showing it's little canines back at me. I stopped trying to get it off of me, and stared at it. I couldn't hurt it as my mate had asked me not to.

"Spencer is not your responsibility little…what the hell are you?" I growled out.

"I's be Glen, Missy P….Spencer's protector." The little demon said as it puffed it's chest out and pointed towards his chest.

"Protector?" I asked as Spencer started to squirm in my arms yet again.

He shook his head up and down and then I glanced to Spencer who was avoiding my eyes. "Spencer?" I questioned.

"We need to talk." She said as I set her feet down on the floor. "Glen could you give us a moment?" she asked as she looked to the floor.

"Yes Missy Spencer." He replied as he blurred out of the room.

"What are you?" I questioned.

"I told you we needed to talk." She said as she stepped away and wrapped her arms around her waist as if to protect her self from me. It broke my heart that she felt she couldn't confide in me.

"So….." I didn't know what else to say.

She turned towards Kyla and Madison. "Do you mind giving us a moment?" she asked.

They looked towards me and I nodded that it was okay for them to leave.

########################################

After Kyla and Madison left I didn't know where to start. So I started from the beginning and told her all about me being a Fae.

"So…..you're a Fairy Princess?" she asked with a smirk. "A real Princess?"

"Don't call me that." I grumbled.

"Why? It's what you are." She said.

"I know that, but I don't like to be called Princess." I said. "I don't like to be treated like a Princess and I don't like people to make such a big deal out of it."

Ashley smiled at me, but I could tell she was thinking of what to say. "I have a suggestion." She said.

"Okay." I said, I knew this is where she said that she didn't want anything to do with me.

"What if we went back to my place and talked some more, and got to know one another better." She said.

"I know you weren't exp…." I stopped. I couldn't have heard what I heard. She still wanted to spend time with me. "You mean, you still want me?"

"Of course, I still want you." She said as she shook me a little bit. "You little idiot, your mine and the sooner you get that through your head the sooner we can move on with this…." She stopped and waved her hand between us. "relationship." She tilted her head. "In a way this might make it easier for the pack to except you." Then she continued. "How will the Queen handle this?" she asked worriedly

"She already knows." This time I smirked at her.

"Isn't she mad at me?"

"Mad at you?"

"Yes, for killing Author?" she asked

I had forgotten that we hadn't met in this time line and that she had to take Author out on her own. I blinked before answering her. "No, she appreciated the help in getting rid of an unwanted problem that was trying to take over the Fae Realm." I said.

"So…..I don't have to be looking in the shadows for something to jump out and attack me in revenge for his death?"

"Well, Glen may jump you on occasion, and I might jump you as well." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She stepped forward and gathered me into her chest and then turned and started to lead me out the door. "Glen, I'm taking her to my house…..stay here." She said as she gathered me in her arms and carried me across the sand to her house.

########################################

Spencer awoke and she was in Ashley's bed. She looked to the clock and it said 8, but it didn't specify am or pm. She looked out the window and noticed that it was night time. It took a minute for her to remember how she had gotten there in Ashley's bed. She remembered being attacked, she remembered her talk with Ashley and telling her about the Fae Realm. Then she remembered Ashley trying to relax her and keep her mind off the attack. She told bad jokes and ran her a hot bath to help sooth her sore body, then she rubbed lotion all over her body until she was just a blob of goo and then she carried her to bed and tucked her in. But it didn't explain where Ashley was at now.

She decided that she needed to get up and go find Ashley and see what she had gotten into while she was asleep. She sat up with a groan and got up and went to the bathroom to empty her bladder. Ten minutes later she felt lighter and better, she had brushed her teeth and washed her face. She came out of the bedroom and found Ashley at the table going over some paper work.

Aiden was standing over by the sink drinking some coffee and Kyla was sitting next to Ashley at the table.

Spencer cleared her throat and Ashley looked up at her.

########################################

"How are you feeling?" I asked Spencer after she cleared her throat.

"Not bad." She said a little hoarsely, as she reached up to skim her bruises with her hand. "My neck looks like heck, but the bruises will fade in a few days." She said and then continued. "All in all it could have been worse."

I scowled as I stood up and crossed over to her and drew her to me. "Don't say things like that. This was plenty bad enough."

"Right," she murmured, as she laid her head on my shoulder. She could have leaned against me for the rest of our lives and it still wouldn't be long enough. "Gotcha, no speculations of further harm. I think I can handle that."

I pressed a kiss to her head. "That's my girl."

Aiden cleared his throat behind us, "Ashley," he said as he looked down to the phone in his hand. "It's for you." He said

"I thought I told you I'd be taking the rest of the day off.

"You did, but…..I think you need to know what Madison just heard."

"Madison?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

I stiffened, this couldn't be good news, I took the phone out of his hand, "Madison?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Is this about our little problem."

"Yes, it's Jacob." She said

I swore under my breath. "Jacob…well let him know I'm not interested, unless he wants to admit that he had something to do with the attack on Spencer."

Spencer flinched.

########################################

I flinched when I heard Ashley mention her cousin, it never even occurred to me that he was behind the attack. When it happened I didn't even have time to think, and if Glen hadn't of been there I might not be here now. That thought process made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Ashley asked as she hugged me to her tighter.

"No, just thinking." I said.

"Well don't that's what I'm here for." She said as she kissed the top of my head.

It didn't make any since to me, why would he attack me? And why now? I mean I wasn't attacked the first time around. What's going on?

"You know he won't admit that." Madison said, "I'm sure he'll crow it from the rooftops if he gets to become Beta. But I'll have to say he has a set of balls on him if he wants to go into the howl with you after he had some one attack your mate. But you know and we know that that won't happen…..If you think about it, it's kind of ingenious, I mean he can make it look like there's more then just him after your position. Either way he's already spread the word to the pack that this Friday night there will be a mate hunt."

Ashley swore again, something soft and extremely violent.

"He can't do that," Ashley growled. I could feel the anger vibrating off of her. I knew that no matter how angry she was she wouldn't hurt me so I circled my arms around her waist and rubbed her back. "He's already called a howl…against every one of our customs. Now he thinks he can call a mate hunt as well? That little shit needs to be taught a lesson."

"Then what better way then at the hunt." Aiden said as he rubbed his hands together.

"The females are already arriving, and from what they tell me, the males who have been out of town are on their way back. There's not much we can do to keep it from happening now." Madison said.

"Shit" Ashley said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Madison said.

There was a momentary silence during which I could feel Ashley try to gain control. I hated to see her like this, because it wouldn't help matters if she went off half cocked. I raised my hand that I had around her waist and began massaging her shoulders with a slow, soothing motion. It worked it seemed to calm her down some.

"Okay, so did you all come over here to ruin my day?" she asked as she turned towards Aiden and Kyla. "Or do you have a suggestion for how we should deal with this?"

"I don't think we have much choice but to go along with it." Kyla said "If you try to call it off, it will look like you couldn't control Jacob well enough to keep him from issuing orders without your or Christine's consent…and if you let it go but don't participate, you get the same problem, plus the pack will wonder if Jacob has a point and Breeder's Rights should be invoked."

"Translation, I'm fucked either way." Ashley said as she slumped into the chair at the table.

"Sounds like it chica." Came from the phone still in her hand. She looked at it as if she forgot Madison was still on it.

"Fine," Ashley said "Madison, keep your ear to the ground." She said as she hung up the phone. "Aiden, go keep an eye on Madison."

"Kyla…" she started.

"Don't Kyla me." Kyla said. "Your Beta and I'll do anything you want, but I'm your sister first and I want to be there for you."

"Fine," Ashley said. "We'll go ahead with the hunt. I'll just need to make sure I catch the right prize. That should take care of Jacob and his plans, right?" Ashley asked as she looked at Kyla

"You could say that, although the damn things have changed, thanks to persons whose names I won't mention." Kyla said with a smirk of her own.

Ashley's lips twisted into a smile "Now it looks like I'll be giving lessons in cultural anthropology."

I frowned as I listened to the conversation between both sisters.

"Well, you have fun with that. Things look to be quite tonight, so I'll do my best to keep the idiot stuff off your back for the night." Kyla said

"You couldn't have thought of that….I don't know fifteen minutes ago, before you got here?"

Kyla just laughed and saluted Ashley as she turned and left the house.

"I don't think I even understood a tenth of what you said during that whole conversation." I said "Was it suppose to be that way on purpose?"

"Don't worry what you missed, I can fill you in on." Ashley said as she drug me onto her lap.

"What parts didn't you understand?" she asked

"First there was some news then it ended with cultural anthropology.,,,,," I let it drag out waiting for her to pick up the conversation.

Ashley smiled at me as she lifted me up when she stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. "You didn't get any of it then?" she asked

"No…..I got some, like you think Jacob attacked me, but he arranged a meeting of some sort that he didn't have a right to." I said

"Close, it's more about why he arranged the meeting more then the way he did it." She said.

"I assume this has something to do with what you told me the other day about Jacob trying to take over as Beta?" I asked.

"Very good, I'm also sure that's why he arranged for you to be attacked…If he can take you out of the picture, it would only boost his chances to take over as Beta."

"Why?" I asked

"Because only mated Lupines are suppose to be Beta or Alpha of a pack." She said.

"I got that, but you've been Beta for awhile now, and you never had a mate."

"When Christine took over the pack it was unheard of for a woman to do that, she proved them wrong. She didn't have a mate but she had me at the time. When I came up and took over as Beta there were rumbles among the pack that a male should have been Beta, because I couldn't possibly do a good job. I proved them wrong."

"Right, where do I fit in this scenario?" I asked.

"By my side." She said "As my mate. Jacob just found out this past weekend that I found my mate. I didn't tell him who you were, so someone else must have let it slip, or he had some one keeping an eye on my place."

"What does he get out of having me….murdered or kidnapped?" I asked.

"He gets to throw me back to being mateless. Cause me intense pain, spoil any chance of me ever being happy, and he gets to step up as my successor, because he already has an Omega with child." She snarled.

"That makes no sense." I said as I hugged her to me. "Getting rid of me only hurts you temporarily, once you find a new mat…..

"Stop…there won't be a new mate ever…." Ashley said "You are my one and only mate. You are apart of me and your not interchangeable. You think fate works that way 'just in case' huh, your it for me, if you die I die. Do you not understand that?"

"I….." I didn't know what to say. I mean what else could I say, yes but I always assumed that if something happened to me she could go on. Now I look upon her exchange for my life with new understanding. She was giving up her life for mine. She knew she would never have a chance at love with someone else and she gave that up so that I could live. It brought tears to my eyes.

"You are my mate." She said with such force that it almost frightened me. "So you need to get use to it, or I won't be responsible for what happens on Friday night."

"What happens Friday?" I asked with trepidation.

"Was that a part of the conversation you didn't understand?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you explain it to me." I ground out. "Then we will see if I can handle being your mate on the job."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "You better be able to handle it because that is the only way you'll survive come Friday, because we're going to a mate hunt, sweetheart, and if they think we're not mated in any way then your going to get a lot closer to a lot of Were's that you don't want to."

I stiffened "What are you talking about?"

"A mate hunt is a way for my pack to form breeding pairs. Since you're a woman and I'm a woman, I'll have to fight them off, seeing as I'm beta and unmated in most of the elders eyes….with you there…." She stopped as she ran her hand threw her hair. "Any way the females get a thirty second head start and then the breeding age males are sent after them to hunt them, I will run with the males." She wiggled her eyebrows. "And do you know what happens when one gets caught?" she all but purred

I shook my head even though I could guess

"She gets taken."

I wasn't aware of the pressure building up around us, call it sexual tension, but it circled us as Ashley explained the hunt. I looked at her and she was wound tightly. I needed her to claim me before then, and if I had anything to say about it, it would be sooner rather then later.

I darted forward quickly and took her mouth in a heated kiss. She soon took over as she ripped my clothes off of me and straddled me on the couch like a predator looking at it's prey.

"A mate hunt can end in two different ways either as a mated pair or in death, because when a male makes the hunt he's in rut and he's no longer controlling the animal instinct in him. He's letting the animal take control. He takes what he wants, how he wants. There's no flowers, no chocolates. There is only animal instinct. It takes over. It's not about taking a mate, it's about breeding."

I froze the open savagery she described seemed so foreign to me, it fascinated me as well as frightened me.

"But deaths are rare." She finished. "They only happen when more then one male is interested in the same female. Do you know what happens then?" she asked

I whimpered beneath her.

"If she's fast enough, she might run again until another male catches her. But if she's hurt or to tired to run again, or if one of the males who caught her is the one she wants, she just lays there and watches while they fight over her. Some Were's are more aggressive then others."

I trembled again, trying not to picture the forest and the smell of the rich earth around us as Ashley takes me. Marking me for all to see.

"Then whoever wins gets to hear his new mate's pleas for mercy. All he wants is to mate at this point. To claim what is his. His beast is in control, not the man, and the beast aren't known to be gentle. They're rough and fast and frantic, and they claim her over and over until the sun comes up and dispels the hunt. By that time she may or she may not be able to walk, but it won't matter, because the winner will have her declared his mate, and he'll have as long as he wants to work off the hunt lust. I hear it can take up to a week or two, on average."

I closed my eyes and shuddered.

"Hmm. Was that arousal or fear?" she asked as she inhaled deeply and nuzzled my neck and licked the skin. "They live for one thing and that is to mate, the only prey they won't go after is the kind that has already been taken." She licked a path across my throat to the spot she left before on the other side and up to my ear. She tugged lightly and swirled her tongue along the outer edge, and breathed out. "I have a feeling you would be very sought out. If the hunters thought you were worth the chase."

A powerful shudder ran up my spine, "What happens if I already have a mate? Isn't your responsibility to protect me? To make sure no one else touches me, even if you have to chase me again?"

"Ah, does that mean you can see some advantages to being my mate?" she asked

"I never said I wasn't your mate, you're the one taking your time." I said as I arched my eyebrow. "I am no ordinary human, I am a Fae, I can handle it."

Ashley smiled down at me. "We really have no choice but to join the hunt on Friday." She explained, sounding as if she regretted putting me through it. "Not only would sitting out give Jacob more ammunition for his challenge, but it would be a breach of tradition in the eyes of the elders and the pack. The Alpha usually leads it but seeing as Christine is indisposed at the moment if will fall on my shoulders."

"Even if you already have a mate?" I asked

"Even then. My Omega will lead the females into the forest and then runs for as long as she's in the mood or before she decides to let her Beta catch her again."

"And the Beta only hunts for her own mate?" I asked

"Of course. Lupines mate for life."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So we're in this together. If you run, I run."

Ashley nodded. "But if you go in as my mate, I can keep you safe."

"I'm not a Were, will you be able to hunt me?"

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Why not? Lupines are predators. We'll hunt anything that runs away."

"And I really have to run from you? Even though I might not mind getting caught so much?"

She smiled and eased herself down onto the sofa beside her. "Even then. Unfortunately, because we haven't made any public announcement, I'm not officially mated by pack standards. Which means I have to participate in the hunt. And since you're my mate, you're the one I really want to be hunting."

"After what you just told me, I would have to be completely out of my mind to go wandering in the woods alone in the dark full of horny werewolves. You do understand that don't you?"

She smiled and kissed me lightly on the head. "Certifiable." She said.

"I need you to understand something." I said.

"What's that?" she asked

"I'm yours, but this hunt is nothing but a glorified excuse for rape, so you're going to have to cut me some slack if I don't express any excitement for the tradition."

She grimaced. "It's not my favorite, either, and you're not going to hear a lot of regret in my voice when I tell you it's one that's been fading from use over the last few generations, thanks in large part to Christine. Were's may be traditionalist but we do live in modern times. Our females value their independence as much as the next, be them human or what ever. Very few of them are much more enamored with the idea of the hunt than you are."

"Does that mean you can work on changing it?" I asked with hope.

"I'm sure if we put our heads together we can accomplish anything." She said.

I smiled as I leaned over and kissed her, after a few minutes I pulled away and burrowed into her chest.

"What is it, baby girl?" she murmured, stroking my hair tenderly.

"I'm nervous." I said

########################################

I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled her close to me. "Aw, I'm sorry." I murmured into her hair. "I know and I wish I could tell you not to be. Shh…..I'd never let anything happen to you."

I felt it when she melted into me and her arms wrapped around my neck and she started trembling.

"I'm scared," Spencer said her voice a whisper. "But the worst part of all this is I won't be able to help, I have no power here."

"I'm sorry, I should have realized how hard this is on you. It's not fair, I know." I said

She looked up with her big blue eyes, her lush, kissable lips trembling, I hated myself because there wasn't anything I could do to make this go away. I didn't have a choice, and I would be damned if I gave her up in addition to my place in the pack. I brushed a kiss across her forehead and massaged her scalp.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" she asked

"Welcome to real life." I said.

"I suppose we'll just have to find some way to adjust." She said "I guess I can run in the forest on Friday and let you catch me."

"Look on the bright side." I said as I sat up in a sitting position "When I catch you, I'm going to make you scream with pleasure."

"Sure, that's what they all say." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I wish it was already obsolete, but it is what it is, and I can't change it, and non participation isn't really an option for us." I felt her restlessness as she pulled out of my arms and stood up to walk to the window.

"So I guess I'm going even if it kills me." She said

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." She said quietly.

**########################################**

**ch.15**

I was nervous and I didn't like the feeling of being a caged rat, given it was a very nice cage one where Ashley was, but a cage none the less. We had spent the last couple of days getting to know each other, Ashley for the first time and me for the second time.

Ashley wouldn't let me out of her sight for a second, unless Aiden or Kyla was with me. It was all I could do to convince her to let me go to the bathroom on my own, but since the mate hunt had been called she was afraid that Jacob would do something to hurt me.

Today Ashley and some of her trusted pack members were at the club to discuss the Jacob situation and their plans for the upcoming mate hunt. I of course was left with Kyla and Madison and a few other women that had arrived for the mate hunt as well.

I felt Kyla tug on my arm and I looked up at her as she rushed over to greet me. "Omega" she said as she turned me to face the crowd of women. "Everyone has been waiting to meet you. Can I introduce you to them?" she asked.

Why couldn't she just use my name, if it wasn't princess then she used Omega, was it too hard to say Spencer. "Sure." I replied since I couldn't think of a good reason to disagree and sighed.

"This is Shelly Allen," Kyla said as she introduced a tall woman who looked capable of taking a WWE wrestler on and she might even win. "She's a police officer in San Francisco." Kyla finished.

"It's nice to meet you," I lied, it was awkward, what should I do? Should I shake hands or let them bow down before me? I don't know. So I just smiled and hoped Ashley wouldn't take to long.

Shelly just stared at me as Kyla frowned and started to growl, I looked at her in shock. I got a bigger shock when I saw Kyla's lips twist and bare her teeth in a snarl.

"I just introduced you to your Omega," Kyla snapped, her voice gravely in anger. "Be careful you don't offend her with your bad manners."

Shelly glared her eyes, and bared her own teeth in a sneer and replied. "My manners are fine for meeting a human," she hissed out. "It takes more than you calling her by the title to make her my Omega. She's human. The fact that Ashley is fucking her does not make her my Omega."

Shelly turned and stormed away, she didn't have to hit me in the head for me to figure out that she just insulted me. _'Big Time.' _, and I definitely wasn't the type to just stand back and take it.

"You may be right. Sleeping with Ashley doesn't make me the Omega," I agreed as I raised my voice so it could be heard, as the crowd gathered around to listen. I waited until Shelly turned around to finish. "After all, it obviously didn't do much for you."

Hit, mark, score. One point Spencer, zero point bitch. Shelly's face turned bright red. Not only was she a cop with an attitude she was a woman with a jealous streak a mile long. What was she a scorned lover or what?

I straightened my clothes and then continued. "There's a difference between you and me. Would you like to know what that difference is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Every one standing around was looking around and shaking there heads up and down. "The difference is Ashley may have fucked you once upon a time." I ran my eyes up and down her body clearly insinuating that I couldn't understand what Ashley saw in her. "But I'm the one that is her mate."

"Bitch!" Shelly yelled.

If she had attacked before she yelled she might have had a chance to actually attack me, but as it stands all she managed to do was hit the wall where I was standing and her hand went through the wall, and she was overbalanced and she fell forward into it as well. I slid out of the way before she even finished the word. Then before Shelly could attack again Kyla and Madison was standing before me with there own teeth bared.

"Back Off." Kyla growled, and I had to look twice to even see that it was Kyla standing before me.

Wedging my hands between my two would be protectors I parted them and made my way between them and stepped forward and looked Shelly in the eyes.

"Be careful who you call a bitch." I warned, so what if my knees were knocking, appearances were all that mattered. "Only one of us gets furry, and believe me it sure ain't me."

Shelly growled and took a step forward. Kyla and Madison started forward once again, but I held them back with a wave of my hand. I planned on being Ashley's mate so I needed to make a point, and so what if it was a bad situation, to prove that I could handle it without someone jumping in and always rescuing me.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Shelly," I snarled "The fact that I'm not a Were has not escaped anyone's knowledge." I said as I waved my hand around to everyone here. "If it doesn't bother Ashley then it damn well shouldn't bother you."

"It's my business when she parades you in front of the pack like you are equal to us." She snarled. "It's my business that your weak and pathetic, and in the pack a weak Were is a dead Were. Ashley shouldn't be parading you around as an Omega and a leader because you are nothing but a weak pathetic human and you couldn't survive a tug a war with a pup let alone a full grown Were."

"I don't have to be as strong as you." I stood up straight and looked around the room daring anyone of the women to challenge me. Right now they may be able to kick my butt to kingdom come, but it didn't mean I had any intention of cowering in front of them. "I am the Beta's mate. That makes me Omega whether you like it or not. I don't care if I fight you and can't win, because if you lay a hand on me Ashley would rip out your intestines and feed them back to you. So tell me again how I don't deserve to be Omega."

Shelly met my gaze for a full minute, then swallowed what looked like a bitter pill and looked away, my knees almost gave away with relief.

"Very good." I nodded. "I'm glad to have met you, Shelly. Now get out of my way before I forget to be a gracious winner."

Shelly stormed out of the room as if she had a corn cob shoved up her ass, but at least she left. When the door closed behind her I took a deep breath and released it.

"Well," I said as I turned , to look at Kyla and Madison who both had a smirk on their faces. "That was fun; now let's get to know everyone else."

Several hours passed with all the women regaling me with stories of past mate hunts.

"So wait, she wasn't kidding when she said that her cousin could make her step down if she didn't take a mate? Just from not having a mate that can produce pups? Really?"

Madison just shrugged. "It's tradition, that's just the way things work in the pack."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less insane." I said.

"Well you got to realize that things weren't so easy for Lupines in the past." Kyla said. "Now we are integrated into humanity albeit in secrecy, but not that long ago they chased and burned us at the stakes for being disciples of Satan." She said.

"I thought only witches were burned at the stake?" I asked.

"Actually most witches were hung, and Lupines burned or beheaded, or shot with silver bullets." Kyla said a little uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Kyla said "So you see why we have to have strong leaders to make sure the pack survives, to keep us from dying out, it became a pretty high priority." She said. 'We would only be apart of faerie tales if it wasn't for breeder's rights." She finished.

I figured that was true, but what place did it have in the twenty first century? "Do Breeder's Rights apply here?" I asked. "I mean with Ashley calling me her mate, and me not being a Were?"

Kyla looked slightly aghast. "Of course it's true! Lupines don't lie about their mates. The bond is sacred."

"I didn't mean that I thought Ashley was lying." I said as I held my hands up. "I was just asking about Breeder's Rights and how they apply to me." I said then I leaned over and whispered, "I mean with me being Fae."

"Well, biologically you are a different species; however, you share an almost identical number of chromosomes and such a large statistical percentage of mitochondrial DNA that you can produce a viable offspring. In fact, empirical evidence would seem to support the hypotheses that the offspring of a Lupine-Fae union may even have a more vigorous reproductive system than either of its respective parents, due to the introduction of new forms of DNA, so I see no prob…"

I stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I mean that it can be done….." here she stared at me. "…..if one of you had the ummmm…..right equipment." She finished.

"Princess," Madison said getting my attention off of Kyla. "Princess ignore Kyla she just likes to use big words that the rest of us don't understand, and she doesn't realize that she does it. What matters is that Ashley and you can adopt or even one of you can have in-vitro fertilization process."

"Yes." Kyla jumped in excitedly. "We can get some one to volunteer their sperm and I can perform the procedure." She finished by rubbing her hands together and all but jumping in place.

She just seemed a little to excited for my liking. "Oh." I mean what else could I say? "Then what your saying is that I could get pregnant by a Were donor?" I asked.

Kyla shrugged. "Sure." She answered.

"So has it happened before? I mean are there any little Fae-pines or what, running around?" I asked.

Madison grinned. "Not so much." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think Kyla was giving you the theoretical data, not a case study, although that's what she made it sound like." She looked down. "But I've never personally met a what did you call it, a Fae-pine? But I have heard stories of a pup's talents being able to leak into the mother such as a human. She can sort of borrow the quicker reflexes and the better eyesight thing while she's pregnant." She said as she looked up to me smiling, "Isn't that wild? I mean can you imagine a pup with Lupine abilities mixed with Fae." She finished in a whisper so that only I and no one else around could hear what was being said.

"Yeah, wild." I said with widened eyes.

"Mind you, it's only conjecture on my part." Kyla said, "But due to the physical connection between mother and pup, it does make a sort of logical sense."

The repetitive use of the word pup had my face pale. "Would I have puppies?" I asked.

Kyla saw Madison's smile and she chuckled. "No, so you can calm down. Lupine pups look just like human babies. We have to learn to shift, some pups learn it early like seven or eight, but most come into their abilities around puberty." She finished as she rubbed her tummy.

That was so reassuring seeing as Ashley and I didn't really talk about this the first time, seeing as we thought we had all the time in the world. "Okay, that's slightly less terrifying."

Kyla looked at her as if she was handed a key to the city. "So you're okay with it then? You don't mind having babies and staying with the pack?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm not running away screaming if that was what you're asking." I said.

Madison rubbed her hands together. "We got about three more hours to wait. So is there anything else you want to know?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, right. The mate hunt. About that…."

Kyla crossed her arms over her chest. "What about it?"

I sighed, how was I suppose to explain to someone that running through a park with a pack of wolves after me didn't get my juices flowing?

"Okay I know this is an old tradition, but it's really not something I can even conceive happening. I mean I'm very uncomfortable even with the idea, it might even be terrifying if I thought about it."

Kyla nodded. "I'm sure it could. When you think about it, the Were's will be in rut, they won't be in their right mind they'll be running on instincts and your not a Were but a Fae, well not really even a Fae more like a weaker version which almost makes you human, and you'll have all these Were's running after you an….."

"Kyla," Madison snapped. "You are not helping." She said as she turned back to me. "It's the scientist in her." She said as an explanation as she shrugged her shoulders.

Kyla blushed like a teenager. "Oops, sorry."

"Spencer, you have nothing to be afraid of, Ashley will protect you. You won't be in danger. None of the males will even look at you if they value their lives." Madison said.

"Ashley would kill them before they even touched you." Kyla said as she patted my knee.

Somehow I needed some more reassurance. "What if something goes wrong? What if Ashley gets hurt or distracted? What then?"

"It won't happen." Madison said "She won't allow it."

I laughed, "I don't think fate cares what Ashley wants to happen or what she will 'allow' Luck isn't something that I'm use to relying on."

Kyla blinked at what I said and her brows furrowed, and I looked over at Madison and there was confusion on her face. I just shook my head, they honestly couldn't fathom the idea that what ever obstacles that were thrown at Ashley, that they wouldn't bow down before her.

Kyla shrugged and looked back to me. "But Spencer," she said slowly and deliberately with a tone that mothers admonish their young with. "Ashley will protect you. You just have to trust her."

"I do", I said slowly as I shook my head, "with my life." I said just as slowly. I believe in Ashley and I believe in our love. I know she is it for me and I'm it for her. I square my shoulders and stand a little straighter with pride and courage. I know she will be there for me no matter what, but I can't help thinking that I want Ashley to be the Big Bad Wolf that she is and make everything all right.

########################################

**There you go. Please review folks I would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoN or it's character's, nor do I own Big Bad Wolf by Christine Warren. Just borrowing the story line. **

**Idwalkthrouhghell4you- you guys need to thank her as she was a big inspiration for this as well as the last couple of chapters. If she hadn't of been after me I wouldn't have finished this chapter when I did. (Let me know if you like this version better) Thanks hon.**

**########################################**

**Not Quite a Faerie Princess ch.16**

I'm sitting here with all these Were woman talking about all the males coming in town for the mate hunt and I've got to tell you it's not really keeping my interest. Instead I'm thinking about the last couple of days I had with Ashley. I think I mentioned she was very persuasive I just didn't say how persuasive.

I started to get comfortable on the couch against the wall when I started drifting off…..

It was two days prior to this meet and greet that I finally had my way…..or I should say we both had our way with each other seeing as Ashley is well…for lack of a better word Ashley.

We were at her house and I pushed her on the couch and straddled her, nipping her ear and laving my tongue over her neck where I had bit her earlier, she moaned and wiggled beneath me like an animal in heat trying to bring our bodies closer together as her hands gripped my hips and proceeded to massage my buttocks.

"Bed…now." She growled into our heated kiss and stood up with me in her arms as I wrapped my legs around her waist. She sprinted to the bedroom and threw me on the bed all the while ripping her clothes off before she stood before me in all her naked glory. I drank the sight of her in with my eyes…..she was glorious standing there panting and looking at me like a starved animal.

She growled low in her throat then put a knee on the bed and started to crawl up my body in a predatory way. She kissed my ankle and then kissed her way up to my thigh where she stopped and took a hand and undid my pants kissing the now exposed flesh. She gently tugged as I lifted my hips up for her and pulled my pants off with ease then she slipped her finger under the hem of my panties and tore them off in one fell swoop.

I moaned as she brought her face inches from where I wanted it and became still as she inhaled. "Mine…" she purred as my hands twined in her hair and tried to make her go where I wanted her to go. She wouldn't budge as I tried once again to get her to lower her head. "Mine.." she repeated. It was then that I knew she was waiting for an answer from me.

"Yours…" I said as she lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss to my nether regions and then started up my body kissing as she ripped my shirt apart baring me to her. She worshiped my body but did not give me release. I wanted to raise my voice and demand that she finished what she started but it was stolen from me as she savaged my mouth with hers. It was a fight for dominance one I so didn't want to lose. I flipped us over and straddled her once again. "Yours…" I whispered in her ear as I leaned forward and kissed her neck then proceeded down to kiss and tweak her breast as my hand wondered down to her center and I coated my finger with her juices before inserting a finger in her as her hips came up to meet me thrust for thrust, then I added two more as I continued in and out at a rapid pace.

I was not gentle but I was not rough, I was somewhere in between taking what was mine and loving every minute of it. She fought with her self to surrender herself to me as I had already surrendered myself to her. She was mine as I was hers, and I wanted her to know that.

"**Spencer!"** She yelled as she came into my waiting mouth as I licked up all her juices and cleaned her with my tongue, then I wrapped her in my arms and held onto her.

As her spasms resided she brought my head towards her and kissed me as she tasted herself on my lips she moaned and flipped us over as it was her turn to take what was hers by right. She worshiped my body like only she could do.

When the night was all but through we collapsed in a heap with our legs intertwined and arms around each other panting trying to catch our fourth or was is it fifth wind. We had just closed our eyes when we were awakened by a noise. We opened our eyes and we were somehow transported to a grassy knoll over looking a glorious lake by a waterfall. "How?" Ashley asked as I placed a finger over her lips.

I recognized the place as a magical place in the Fae Realm, all I could think was that Paula had something to do with this and I wanted to enjoy our time together and answer questions later. "Don't ask….." I said. "Enjoy."

Ashley smiled that wolfish smile as she turned to me.

"Please…." I said not knowing if I was begging or asking.

She turned me on my stomach and jerked my hips off the ground and stood up behind me. "Don't move." She rumbled out in her gravely voice as she stroked my back to my buttocks with her hands dipping in between to coat her fingers with my essence. Then she brought her finger to my mouth and I opened wide for her and moaned as I tasted my self.

Then she dropped to her knees behind me and I purred in my own satisfaction. Then I felt her bare skin against my bare skin and her breast pushed up against my back I shivered in anticipation as I bit my lip to keep from making any noise. It was all for naught as her fingers lightly traced a path over my hips to my southern region and entered me with such force that I let out a low keening sound at the sensation of her filling me.

"Mine…" she said at the same time.

"Yours…." Grunt, "heart…" deep breath, "body…." Release, "and soul…" I panted as she continued her onslaught on my body as she nipped her way across my shoulders and to my neck as her fingers thrusted in and out of me. "I want you to bear my pups." She huffed out against my neck. "I want you pregnant by me and no other." She continued as she pounded her hips into me faster as her fingers continued their onslaught on the inside. "Ripe with my seed." She huffed out.

"Yes…" I managed to get out which seemed to be the catalyst as she howled out her release for all to hear and her juices poured out of her and down my back side. I could feel her essence mix with my own as her hand came out and scooped up some of our combined nectar and then brought her fingers up and sucked them clean as she collapsed on top of me covering me with her body. "Mine." She said once again before surrendering to sleep.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. It was like I was so tired and I couldn't hold my eyes open no matter what I did, just as they closed I could have sworn I saw a dark shape, a dark shape coming out from the forest towards us. I fought to keep my eyes open but it was a losing battle as I followed my love into sleep.

I shook my head to clear it, I had forgotten about that shape until now. Who could it have been, and why were we transported to the Fae Realm? Ashley never mentioned it when we woke up and I had assumed it was a dream, but now I don't know. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something.

**########################################**

I couldn't believe what Ashley had picked out for me to wear to the hunt. Here she was trying to get me to go faster. "Come on, hurry up, we're already running late." She said as she pushed me out the door.

"I don't want to flash the entire Were clan." I muttered as she herded me towards the park. "This outfit you gave me to wear is ridiculous."

"Can you move?" she asked as I nodded my head. "Did you want to run in heels and a skirt?" she asked.

"How much worse could that had been to this?" I said as I waved my hand up and down my torso. "I mean really spandex and biker boots?" I asked with a head tilt as I brought my hands up and squeezed my arms together in front of me which just about caused my breast to pop out of the tight fitting top I was wearing. "I feel like a cross between a pole dancer and a biker chic….What's wrong with blue jeans and tennis shoes?"

"They don't give me a good view of your scrumptious ass." She replied with a smirk right before she slapped said ass. It wasn't enough to make me flinch, but when she lingered and squeezed I gave her a dirty look.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked in a huff.

Ashley grinned that much more wider and continued to lead us deeper into the park. I was so nervous my butterflies had butterflies….hell they all had little butterflies and they were having a party in my stomach. In the end I just gritted my teeth as Ashley veered us off the path deeper into the woods.

It was so dark the only light I could see was Ashley's eyes as I hung onto her arm for support. "Where does this hunt happen?" I asked as I continued to scramble over boulders and between trees. "We must be in Canada by now."

"Shhhh, look." Ashley pointed in front of us.

At first I didn't see anything but after a couple of minutes moving in the direction Ashley pointed I could make out a cluster of orange lights in the distance.

"Is that it?" I asked with hope.

Ashley nodded her head and urged me forward once again. "And it looks like their ready to start….hurry."

I decided not to mention that we'd been hurrying for the last hour or so, ever since she gave me these clothes and told me to hurry my sexy ass. Those were her words not mine. Ashley did seem rather fond of my behind, after all, and I could definitely appreciate that fact about her. After all I did have a nice ass.

**########################################**

The trees began to thin out as we came to a clearing in the woods lit by torches and a big bon fire in the middle of the clearing. It was surrounded by at least a good hundred or so Were's. As we got closer Ashley pulled me to a stop.

"Remember, what we talked about." She said with a serious face.

"Of course." I answered even though it wasn't a question. I mean seriously we just had this "mate" talk, like I was suppose to forget that fast. She lectured me on how to behave around other Lupines for at least three hours, I so wanted to interrupt her, but she kept going and going. It was a long night. I almost regretted not telling her about our previous life but I had decided to live this one as if it was our first one. Besides I didn't want to temp fate too much as it was, since I knew I was going to be on Mary's bad side for some time to come. "I'm supposed to stay close to you and to keep Madison and Kyla in my sights just in case something happens." I huff and then continued. "I'm not to look anyone in the eyes but I'm not to look down either or they'll think I'm submissive. Don't get too close to someone and don't be offended if someone smells me. I should respect the Lupines and treat them with respect…O yeah, and when the hunt starts I should run like hell north." I finished with a smirk.

Ashley just stared at me for a few second and then she grabbed my hand. "Good enough." She gruffed out, as she all but dragged me the rest of the way into the clearing. "Let's go."

She tugged so hard that I almost went flying into her back; she muttered an apology but kept going, not even bothering to slow down, dragging me behind her.

I watched her as every step seemed to make her more wild, more feral, less civilized. I expected her to start growling and barking out her responses to her fellow pack mates. I shivered at the energy building up around her.

When we stepped into the clearing I tried to keep that shiver from turning into a shudder, as we were surrounded by Werewolves….Lupines more then I had ever seen in one place at one time. More then the hundred I had originally thought was going to be here. Their forms ranged in sizes from small dogs to big black monsters the size of a large pony. Lucky for me not everyone was in wolf form. Some were wondering around in half form and others in human form.

On the other side of the clearing a couple of individuals stepped out and from the look of them they were straight out Werewolves, real Werewolves, not Lupines who could look like humans and even behave like humans when needed. Not even Lupines in wolf form, these Werewolves were as hairy as the others but that was were the similarities ended.

They seemed to travel in their own pack each walking on their hind legs that bent in the wrong direction, they looked ready to strike at any given moment. I couldn't tell what color they were so I looked until I saw one the color of mud with red highlights I followed all the way until the fur shortened and to the very human penis. I made sure not to stare below the waste on any of the others after that.

The last Werewolf had a sprinkling of black and gray throughout its coat and judging by the snarl on its face he wasn't friendly.

Ashley dropped my hand and stepped out of the shadows before I had a chance to ask her who they were. I stumbled after her; no way was I going to be alone in this clearing, thank you very much.

Ashley was dressed more like a model then a fierce leader of a pack of Were's, as she strode across the clearing to the light of the bonfire. I had to hurry to keep up with her and I followed her until she stopped by the Werewolves that had looked more like monsters in a nightmare then anything else.

"Jacob" Ashley growled.

The Lupine stepped forward with the muddy looking coat. I made sure not to look towards his man parts and moved along to notice that he stood upright like a man, but his legs were the legs of a large wolf and his feet were like paws of a dog only a whole lot larger. His arms were muscled and his hands were tipped with lethal looking claws. His head looked like a large dogs head with a pointed muzzle full of razor sharp teeth.

I kept behind Ashley because I didn't want to be any closer to any of the Werewolves then I had to be, and besides I could see just fine where I was, in fact I might have a better view if I was in Fae. I really had to fight the urge to go and see.

"You're being very impolite, cousin," Ashley said in a menacing voice.

The very large muddy looking Werewolf swung his head in our direction and snarled. One minute I was looking at this Werewolf and before I could blink I was looking at a man were the Werewolf stood. He had hair the same muddy color as the Werewolf and his eyes were the same yellow-gold, and he stood there stark naked.

"I'm not impolite, just impatient. It's been way to long since we had a mate hunt." He said with a sneer on his face.

"It's a dying tradition, that the majority of the pack thinks needs to be replaced." Ashley said as she stood up straighter. "They would like to choose their mates in a more dignified way."

"Yes, they want it to be more in the fashion of humans." He snarled, "I, for one, hardly call that progress."

"Well it's a good thing it's not your call to make." Ashley snarled back.

I just listened to them as I watched the other wolves that had come out of the woods with Jacob. They all transformed into their human forms, completely naked.

"If you and your so called mother don't want to lead the pack in the way of our traditions, then don't be surprised if someone else does." Jacob snapped.

I heard a dangerous growl and then there was a movement and Ashley had her cousin by the throat and had him lifted into the air. Instead of shouting or struggling Jacob laughed a deep dark evil laugh.

"I haven't challenged you," he rasped out. "It wouldn't help your cause if you killed a member of your pack without cause, would it?"

Ashley's jaw clenched and there was a hint of her fangs as she began to speak. "Oh, I've been provoked," she snapped. "and I know your behind it. Did you think I wouldn't notice you call a howl when you have no right?" punctuated with a shake of said fist. "Did you think I wouldn't notice someone calling a mate hunt? Someone other then Alpha?" Ashley tossed him aside as if touching him contaminated her. "I am Beta of this clan, and Christine is still Alpha cousin, and we know exactly what you are trying to do."

Jacob stood up in a crouch and sneered at Ashley. "You may know, but you can't stop me." He taunted. "You can't even produce a pup, your useless to the pack, a female that thinks she's a male." He sneered. "I thought I was doing you a favor." He finished as he looked her up and down.

I snarled this time, hell I didn't even know where that came from, it had just ripped out from me as I took a step forward.

Jacob's head snapped around and his eyes landed on me. He narrowed his eyes to menacing slits. "What do we have here?" he growled as he took a step towards me. "Some new prey for us? She's pretty enough, but she smells human." He finished as his mouth twisted and he reached to touch my hair.

Ashley leapt forward and forced me back a few steps and turned to face her cousin with her lip curled and teeth bared. "Stay the fuck away from her," she ordered "She's mine."

"Yours?" I watched as Jacob's face contorted into a sneer like he had smelled something foul and took a step towards me.

"Stay away." Ashley growled in a commanding voice as her eyes flashed in anger. "I don't want you anywhere near her."

Jacob offered us a fake look of innocence as he replied, "Cousin," he said as he held his hands wide. "I mean no one any harm, I'm only curious, It's not often a human is offered up to us for the hunt." He looked towards me. "I do hope she's not harmed to badly seeing as our young males can get excited easily." He bared his teeth in what he assumed was a beguiling smile. "Human flesh tends to tear easily." He said as he looked right at me.

"No one will touch her."

"Ah…ah… ah," Jacob said as he wiggled his finger at Ashley, "Now who's being rude? You now the terms of the hunt as well as I do. She belongs to anyone who is strong enough and fast enough to catch her."

I opened my mouth to make a remark when the crowd around us parted in excitement to allow Kyla and Madison to appear beside me, one on either side. I looked to Ashley as if to ask a question.

"The moon is almost up." Kyla said "It will be less then fifteen minutes before the hunt begins."

"Stay close," Madison said as she leaned towards me. "That rat Jacob has something planned, I can feel it."

I looked at her, "I believe you…and believe me I don't plan on wandering off by my self."

I looked towards Jacob and Ashley as they continued to growl at each other in their own Were language and I could no longer understand what they were saying to each other. They were communicating in grunts and growls, snarls and nips, with a bark thrown in every other time. I looked to Kyla and Madison and they seemed to know what was being said, but neither one of them seemed inclined to fill me in.

"I see he has Ed, Eddy, and Ed with him," Kyla said with disdain in her voice as she stared at the other three that had appeared with Jacob.

"Larry, Moe, and Curly," Madison had replied, "Their his right hand guys.

"I think stooge number three heard that." I said as Curly turned his head towards us. He came towards us in a swagger.

"What are you two suppose to be?" he asked with a sneer. "The poor human's body guards."

I raked my eyes over him dismissively and paused at his unimpressive manhood. He snarled in response.

"She needs very little guarding," Madison responded. "Ashley, your Beta, keeps one eye on her at all times…and she hates to see worthless dogs with fleas annoy her."

He snarled in response, "You shouldn't antagonize me…..its bad protocol to piss off one of your males before a hunt…..he might decide to catch you and make you pay."

"You couldn't catch me if you tried," Madison scoffed, "and you couldn't take me if you did, I'm a Beta female in this pack, I would never let a Gamma like you catch me." She snarled. "Besides Aiden….you know the Beta's cousin…..the one that's built like a steam engine….." she stopped to let that sink in and then continued. "Would kick your ass if you came anywhere near me." She finished with a smirk.

He didn't appreciate that comment as he leaped forward and attempted to drag Madison beneath him.

We both were quick enough to jump out of the way and Madison snickered as the one known as Curly grabbed at nothing but thin air and hit the ground.

"You see what I mean?" Madison asked sneering down at the fallen man. "You're beneath me…I think even less of you then I do your boss, and I think he's a worthless piece of shit, a disgrace to the pack. Don't think you're ever going to touch me, because it's never going to happen."

He looked like he was about to commit murder, but before he could get back up a sharp commanding voice echoed throughout the clearing. "Spencer," it was Ashley, "come here. Now." When I looked at her stony expression I thought better of arguing with her.

This was her world and in normal circumstances I would have argued with her for the way she commanded me, but as it was I rushed towards her side like an obedient child. I knew she was aware of me even though her eyes remained on her cousin.

"She's very obedient," Jacob said in a tone of voice that made my hair stand on end. "I wonder if she'll obey so readily when I order her to spread her legs when I catch her?"

I was disgusted and I responded as such. "I don't think that would be possible," I said as I looked at him, "I find it hard to come running when I'm doubled over vomiting at the mere thought of you touching me."

I thought Jacob was about to strike me as his arm twitched out at me, Ashley growled and that seemed to keep Jacob in check.

"First I will kill you were you stand if you even think of touching her….." Ashley said, "….and secondly she will run only to me, and thirdly she is my mate."

"Mate?" Jacob hissed full of icy rage. "She's not fit to be the mate for one of the pack…needless to say a Beta. She's human…..and human's aren't worth the bite of our teeth."

A smug smile spread across Ashley's face. Even in our position I couldn't help but want her. I tried to ignore the spark of lust that was forming in my gut, I looked to Ashley and her eyes began glowing in that primitive animal energy that I knew so well. I shivered and forced my eyes from hers to look around at the forming pack, but that idea was trashed as I felt Ashley's hand snake around my waist to rest on my stomach.

"I think this one is worth a lot." Ashley purred as she replied to Jacob's taunt.

I noticed Jacob's eyes narrow as he watched Ashley's hand rub small circles on my bare belly. "In fact, I'd say she's just about priceless. Now that the next generation grows inside her womb." She looked up to Jacob. "Congratulate me Jacob," she smirked before finishing, "I'm going to be a daddy." She finished the announcement with a kiss to my neck and a wink towards Jacob.

Jacob looked on in angry shock. I'm sure my face wasn't as far off. Did Ashley mean what she said? Has she just told her cousin that I was pregnant? That I was now carrying a little Ashley inside me? How? I started to smile, but then I thought she's got to be out of her mind even if she could get me pregnant the embryo would be less then a week old, and no one could know something like that this soon, not to say she's a woman and I'm a woman. It must have been a lie a taunt to upset Jacob. I decided I'd go along with it for now, and I'd rip into Ashley about it later.

"**You Lie!"** roared Jacob.

"Do I?" Ashley drawled in her sexy voice.

"It's a trick, a trick to buy you some time." then he sneered, "You don't even have the equipment to breed…" he said as he looked towards her crotch. "…..but you won't be able to lie to the council….." He said with confidence.

"I don't need to lie Jacob, and if you weren't blinded by your ignorance and greed you'd realize I speak the truth."

I thought Jacob's head might explode, his rage was so intense, his nose flared and his eyes drew to slits as he turned his rage onto me.

"You bitch," he growled as he took a threatening step towards me, "You whore, you think you can come into my pack and ruin all my plans? I'll rip that pitiful brat right out of your stomach."

Jacob lunged toward me, but Ashley was faster, she picked me up and moved me out of the way, blocking Jacob's charge with her own body. I felt the rippling of the shock wave as he impacted with us, but Ashley held us up as Madison and Kyla rushed over to us. Ashley handed me over to them. "Keep her safe." She growled as she changed into her Lupine form.

I took a step back and Ashley must have thought I was afraid of her as she turned her eyes toward me. "Don't be afraid of me, my mate." She purred out. I squared my shoulders and went towards her, "I'm not afraid…I have no fear of my mate, or of any other member of her pack." I stood a little taller before I continued. "The Omega of the Silverback Clan doesn't need to be afraid."

"**BITCH! WHORE!" **

Ashley spun around and blocked me from Jacob's attack. Jacob transformed as he jumped and attacked. They were a ball of fur and teeth, and claws slashing and neither had any intention of giving in.

The moon rose over the tree line and shone down on the clearing, and before either could draw blood a low haunting noise filled the clearing stopping both in their tracks. One lone wolf sounded the howl and everything fell into silence.

"It's almost time." Kyla spoke into my ear, but as I turned towards her I noticed her eyes were glued to the moon. I looked around the clearing and noticed all the Were's eyes were on the moon. "When the moon goes a little higher and the howler stops, run"

I clenched my teeth as my nerves started to kick in. "I don't know if I can do this"

"You are Omega. You can do anything you need to do, and you need to do this." Kyla finished as the last note of the howl ended. It was still for a second before the woods exploded in excitement.

I was shoved from behind by two sets of hands belonging to Kyla and Madison. **"Run!"** they shouted as they propelled me forward and the Hunt began.

**########################################**

**ch.17**

My arms were pumping and my feet were hitting the packed hard earth for all I was worth. I was running as fast as my feet could carry me, and it didn't help that either Madison or Kyla would shove me every couple of seconds trying to keep me ahead of the herd of wolves coming up behind us…..

My adrenaline kept me running and pushing through the dense brush as I ignored the sting of the slapping branches tearing the skin on my arms and face.

"They're following us?" shouted Kyla so that I could hear her over the pounding of our feet. **"Jacob's goons, they must be after Spencer!"**

"**Well tough shit! They can't have her!"** Madison said as she herded me in between her and Kyla.

In this instance I would usually feel like a caged animal but at the moment being caged didn't seem like such a bad idea to me.

My legs began feeling tired and heavy from all the running I was doing, I would have stopped for a break but I kept thinking about all the sex starved wolves behind us so I kept pushing forward.

"**Left!"** shouted Kyla, and then she veered in that direction, forcing me to turn right along with her. I was looking forward and when she veered left someone crashed out of the trees just a few feet from us. **"Madison, they planned this!"** Kyla shouted, **"It's a goddamned ambush!" **she finished.

Madison growled a response and then darted into the path of the approaching Were and cut him off. He roared his displeasure and backhanded her with enough force to send her flying into the air a good ten feet until she came in contact with a tree and slid down to the forest floor in a heap. It was Larry, one of Jacob's wolves, he looked towards us and then leapt forward after us again.

"**Come on! Faster!"** Kyla said as she gripped my shoulder and tried to force me to go faster.

But my limit was already failing me as I gasped out, "**I can't!"** Every breath was painful as I drew it in and released it from my abused lungs.

"**You don't have a choice!"**

Well since Kyla put it that way…..

I tucked my chin to my chest and reached deep inside myself to tap a little of the forest's energy around me, praying that it would work. With all the restrictions Mary put on me I didn't put much faith into it working, but it did and it gave me that little bit of a surge that spun my legs even faster as we struggled to escape.

I could make out Kyla in front of me as she kept glancing back to make sure I was behind her, and her face showed unease and a look of concern. She was holding back on my account, if she didn't have to worry about me she could have probably been at the state line by now, but she kept her pace slow so that I could keep up. If I hadn't of already felt like a pathetic excuse for an Omega then this would surly cinch it.

Not a few seconds later I shrieked like a little three yr. old girl as a huge Werewolf jumped out at me from the tree line.

"**Kyla!"** I shouted and darted left just as the wolf tried to reach out for me. **"Kyla!"**

All I saw was a blur as my attacker vanished from my sight then I heard Kyla yell **"Spencer, run!"**

Kyla had tackled the wolf that had tried to grab me and as I turned forward to run once again I saw Jacob in his wolf form loping towards me with a frightening long stride. He was coming right towards me so I pounded my boots against the uneven ground even faster then before as my heart was ready to burst out of my chest. I knew I wasn't going to be able to outrun him I didn't have the leg span for that, all I could do was hope that Ashley or Kyla or Madison would come to my rescue in time.

"**Whore!" **I heard as he was close enough behind me to whisper it roughly into my ear, I screamed, and dodged sideways, but Jacob moved faster.

He caught me by the arm and spun me around forcefully. The expression in his yellow eyes didn't do much to set me at ease, but it did cause my skin to crawl in revulsion at his touch. He radiated hate as his eyes narrowed an his lips curled into a snarl. He was panting from his run and from the earlier struggle with Ashley. I don't know how he got away form Ashley, unless he bolted when she was distracted by the moonrise, and it didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was that he had gotten away and that he had come after me.

I recoiled when he put his face right up to mine, but he followed the motion with his wolfish muzzle pressing close and scenting the air around me. I heard the quick sniffs as he drew my scent in, then I felt the rush of air against my skin when he pressed his snout close up against my neck and drew in deeply. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue to keep from screaming and jerked my head away.

"Bitch," he growled, rearing back to meet her eyes. "My cousin didn't lie, she did get a cub on you, a filthy human, not only human but female." He looked me in the eyes then roared, **"How!"**

He held me with one clawed hand gripping my hands above my head to keep me still, but my instincts wouldn't allow me to remain so. I squirmed and struggled as that wolf mouth kept making strange and guttural sounds issue forth from it, then he continued in English, "She would shame our kind by letting a half breed grow up to lead our pack!" Jacob ranted all the while shaking me to make his point. "Allowing human blood to taint the Silverback line. Well, I won't stand for it. I'll cut that little brat from your belly before I let it play as either** Alpha **or **Beta **over **me** and **mine!**" he roared right into my face."

That was it, I snapped. I literally felt something give way inside me, I now knew I was pregnant and that it was a gift from a higher being, be that Fae or something higher, and I would be damned if I was going to let some filthy mutt lay a hand on him or her. I would kill anyone or anything that tried to harm our child. I growled fiercly and I brought my booted foot down hard on to Jacob's bare one, then followed it with a quick knee to the groin, unfortunately I didn't know how long that would slow him down seeing as he didn't have much there to begin with, but he was unprepared for a struggle from the pathetic human and his grip loosened. He doubled over in pain and I linked my hands together and brought them down hard at the base of his skull. He remained standing, bent over at the waist while he struggled for breath. I ripped free from his grip and continued to run hoping I was going in the right direction.

Behind me I heard an angry growl that told me Jacob wasn't down for the count, so I tried to use my power once again as I was running, I dug deep but there was nothing, until I searched inside myself and I found the energy and strength in my belly, where the baby rested. Thinking of nothing else but protecting my baby and maybe flaying Ashley's skin off her back when I saw her again, I fled deeper into the forest.

I was concentrating so hard on listening for pursuit from Jacob that I didn't see what was in front of me until I ran headfirst into it and bounced off, something hard, thick with soft plush fur. I backpedaled so quickly while looking up…..way, way up….and that was when I realized I was staring into Ashley's wolfish features.

She was staring down at me with eyes I recognized as her's, glowing brightly. She reached her hands out to steady me. She was gentle, despite the tips of her claws. She was covered in her fur with her wolfish form, but when I stared at her all I saw was Ashley. My Ashley the one I was wildly, irrationally and irrevocably in love with.

"Stay put," She growled as she picked me up and deposited me on the far side of a fallen tree, just a second before Jacob came leaping out of the shadows and aiming for her throat.

Ashley countered, throwing herself at Jacob as well, with a midair claw thrashing and teeth tearing, before they even fell back to the ground. They grappled with each other but for the most part they fought like animals, each using teeth and claws and sheer physical strength to force the other into submission. They moved so fast and furious, I could barely see what was happening.

They were fighting for control, a struggle for dominance, not just for the hunt but for the pack. This was a dominance fight, with emotions and hormones running high, this was a fight that would only end in one of the opponents death or complete surrender.

I knew Ashley was the stronger and could take Jacob in a fair fight, but what I had seen of Jacob I knew he wouldn't play fairly.

My hands were fisted at my side as I was trying to keep from entering into the fight and helping Ashley beat her cousin into a bloody pulp. I only stopped because I would be in the way and the pup in my stomach. I reached down and cradled my stomach with my hands, and then I looked back up towards the fight. God, I wanted this over with as soon as possible.

I winced every time I made out a blow that Jacob landed on Ashley and bit my lip to keep from cheering every time Ashley landed a blow on Jacob. There was the occasional grunt or growl or snarl as each of them tried to kill the other. Fur and teeth made it hard to tell where one wolf began and the other ended. Then all the sudden Ashley howled out in pain and a dark red stripe appeared across her chest. That was all it took, I jumped forward, not caring whose way I got in as long as I could get my hands around Jacob's throat and choke the life out of him for hurting my mate.

Lucky for him, I was still slower then him, because just as I leapt forward a hand grabbed me from behind and halted my forward momentum. I turned towards the intruder and saw that it was Kyla, and my angry growl turned into a sigh of relief when I saw Madison following closely behind. I had been afraid she had been hurt badly, but she looked completely conscious and relatively unharmed as she jogged to my side.

I blushed when I looked behind Madison and saw Aiden jog up behind her, and I figured I'd probably keep blushing every time I see him, especially after he caught me and Ashley in that compromising position at her house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aiden snapped as soon as he got close enough for me to hear him. "That's a Beta challenge. You can't interrupt it, besides you might get hurt." He finished as he scowled and straightened his shoulders and stood to his full height to look over me towards the scene of the fight between Ashley and Jacob.

A rush of anger took over as I snapped out of anger, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, I am Omega here, and that….." I pointed towards Ashley, "Is my Mate, getting her hide torn to pieces!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back down at me. "You may be Omega here, but I am her next in charge. Your authority is over the females, not over me." He lowered his head and continued, "I will defer to you under normal circumstances as a sign of respect, but I will not and cannot let you place yourself in danger. You belong to Ashley and I will protect what's hers with my life as she would what's mine." He finished as he straightened back up and glared towards the fight, as if dismissing me.

I ignored the differences in our height as I stormed over to him standing toe to toe with him. I tilted my head back and looked up at him through narrowed blue eyes. "I'll place myself in any damn place I want to, asshat," I said in a deceivingly calm voice. "And instead of spouting off your protecting me, why don't you do something, I don't know like protect Ashley, you know the one currently getting her hide cut off her!" I finished in a yell, standing on my tip toes and leaning toward Aiden forcing him to lean backwards so as not to touch me. If we weren't in such a bad situation it might have been funny.

He swallowed audibly before answering, "Before you take my head off," he said in an amused voice, "Maybe you should look over your shoulder, and take a look at your mate and tell me if you think she needs my help."

I swung around so fast I nearly lost my balance but I saw Ashley lift Jacob over her head and slam him back down onto his back on the ground. Jacob lay belly up yelping as Ashley stepped on his chest and leaned forward to wrap a clawed hand tightly around his throat.

"Yield To Me!" she growled so thickly and savagely that it was barely recognized as a language.

Jacob spat out a curse and spit in Ashley's face, when he started choking and tried pulling Ashley's hand away from his throat.

"YIELD!" Ashley growled again. Jacob with hatred in his eyes went limp and relaxed and turned his head, averting his eyes from Ashley's, who had a triumphant smile on her face.

With a growl of satisfaction, Ashley stood, still keeping Jacob pinned to the ground as her eyes turned and connected with mine and then her eyes sparked even brighter.

"You. Leave. Now."

I jumped at her gravelly command, but before I could do or say anything Kyla and Madison both turned away and started to walk away. I took a step back from Ashley but froze as soon as she growled.

"Take him. Away. Go." Ashley said as her eyes stayed glued to mine, but Aiden moved forward to obey the order. Ashley raised her foot as Aiden began dragging the bloody and battered body of Jacob toward the clearing where the bonfire was.

I was now alone with Ashley, I took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes, she stood in the center of where her and Jacob had fought, her chest heaving, her muscles tensed and bunched, ready to spring. She was still in her Were form, and her fur was matted and darkened with blood where she was injured, but already the blood had stopped.

"Come here." Ashley said but my feet seemed to be glued in place. I was still fighting my instincts to make sure she was fine. But instead of doing that I remained in place with my eyes locked on Ashley, and I imagined running my hands up to the tips of her ears, down towards her feet.

I was following the trail with my eyes only I never got to her feet, I stopped and stared at her center where her smell wafted up, she was aroused. I dragged my eyes back up and stopped at her chest again and her nipples were as hard as ice. I moaned in my throat as my legs started to become like jell-o.

"Here," she repeated as she gestured impatiently. "Now."

She was intimidating in her Were form, tense and aroused. I looked up and recognized the light in her eyes, the desire for me, her need.

I started to take a step back but Ashley growled and leapt across the space between us in a single bound, landing in front of me with the grace of a large cat, or wolf as the case may be and she started herding me backwards.

"Don't!" she growled. "Don't be afraid." She said with such love in her eyes. "Here," she said, "Now."

I took a deep breath and crossed over to her and craned my neck up and met her gaze. I laid my hand on her chest and stroked over her chest, she growled, and took two steps back and clenched her hands into fists.

"Don't," she growled again. "Too dangerous, don't want to hurt you."

I slid my hand down further over her furred covered stomach. I marveled at the similarities between her human body and her Were body. This might be larger but she trembled the minute my fingernails scraped over her toned stomach and up over her breast.

"You won't," I murmured, "You won't hurt me."

Ashley gasped, "Won't want to." She clenched her teeth together, "Won't be able to stop." And then she stepped back to evade my touch and took in a ragged breath. "Don't touch. Can't shift if you touch." She said as she trembled in place. "Need control."

Even when she was in rut, a state which most Were's could not control, she was still trying to protect me. In her Were form she was at least two and half to three feet taller then me and three hundred pounds heavier, it was all sinewy muscle, fur and claws, yet she still fought for control, for me, for us.

I bit my lip and laid one hand back on her chest, meeting her eyes as my hand drifted down and cupped her.

"You need me," I whispered, leaning forward on my tip toes to caress her nipple with my tongue, and I felt her shudder under my ministrations, it caused me to smile as I gave her a gentle squeeze. "And you can have me."

**########################################**

**ch.18**

I looked at Ashley and for a heartbeat she didn't move, she remained utterly still, I wondered if just maybe I had made a mistake with her, maybe I had pushed her too far. Then her clawed hand curled around my wrist, I looked up at her.

"Don't tease," she growled with a feral expression on her face, but her soulful brown eyes were looking at me not the glowing yellow eyes of the wolf. "Need you. Now."

My hand drifted down her tight fur covered stomach down between her legs and I brushed lightly over her soft dewy mound. "Then have me. Now." I said

I think that was when she broke all restraint that had been holding her in place, and she snapped like a rubber band. She reached for me burying her hand in the neck of the spandex suit that I was wearing and ripped it from my body with one rough tear. She fisted her hand around the tattered remains of the cloth in a bunch around her fist and snarled. "Last…Chance."

I just bent down away from her and unzipped the boots I had on wiggling my behind just a little, and then proceeded in kicking them off to the side. "It's about time." I huffed.

It wasn't long before Ashley sprang into action and wrapped her arms around me, carrying me towards the earth floor, but she rolled before we landed and I landed on top of her, instead of the ground, the move took my breath away, it happened so fast, but before I could even draw a breath she lifted me up off her and deposited me on me knees beside her.

I started to sit back on my heels and admonish her for trying to save me from her and her wolf, but before I could open my mouth she planted her palm between my shoulder blades and pushed me gently forward and lifted my hips until I was on all fours. Then she got on her knees behind me, I dug my hands in the leaves and dirt on the earth floor and braced myself for what was to come, Even when I was with Ashley before she never attempted this in her half wolf half human form, she was always afraid she would lose control and hurt me, I had to admit I thought it would be a rough brutal claiming, skin ripping and sharp bites, and I was a little afraid, more nervous then anything for I knew she would never hurt me, so I braced once again, I waited for what felt like a life time and nothing ever came.

I heard her moving behind me and I tried to look around to see what she was doing, but she placed her hand behind my neck to pin my head in one position so that all I could see was the backs of my own hands. She held me in that position while she positioned herself behind me, her legs on either side of mine, and I could feel her leg muscles bunching and twitching underneath her velvety fur against my naked skin. I expected her to claim and penetrate me immediately and burrowing inside to feel her weight draping over my back surrounding me while she claimed me as hers.

Instead, I felt a stir of warm breath against my butt and then a hot, wet swipe of her tongue slowly rising up along my spine, until I wanted to scream. I managed not to scream but I couldn't control the shudder that ripped through me when she reached the nape of my neck and swirled her tongue at the base of my skull, my teeth clicked together when another shudder ran through me.

I could hear a low rumble at first then it turned into a purr then into a low growl, and her tongue traced a damp path form my neck to my ear and she traced her tongue over the shell of my ear. I dug my hands into the ground once again in anticipation, and arched my back to press against her chest, needing the contact of her body heat and her weight against me. She made another low rumbling noise and then she nuzzled her way around to the other ear, torturing it with the same sweet torture of the other one.

"Ashley," I husked out, savoring her name like I savored her touch. I shifted a little more and brought her center into contact with my backside, I could feel the familiar curve and the unique and heady sensation of her fur caressing the back of my legs and my backside.

I was eager and I had the deep internal aching to prove it. This was Ashley and I wanted her and only her. I felt suddenly empty and needy so I began to shift my hips in a thrusting motion, rubbing firmly against Ashley and I felt her push herself against me.

"Ashley," I purred. "I want you."

She let out a growl with a rush of breath, and she let her weight drop onto me until she was flush against me as her hands rested palms down on the ground beside mine, they had shifted to be more human hands but she was still fur covered as I could feel her pert nipples and the fur around them rubbing up and down on my back. Her head fell forward until she rested it against my shoulder. It caused me to shiver with excitement.

"Can't…" pant "go..." pant "slow," Ashley rasped into my ear with her gravely voice. "Can't…." rumble, "be gentle….." growl. "Sorry."

I shook with excitement as I thrust as hard as I could back into her and wiggled my round cheeks teasingly against her.

"I don't need slow, or gentle," I hissed out. "I just need you."

This time, I felt Ashley shudder, and then I felt her hand at my entrance and the other gripping my hip with a bruising force as she lifted her weight up off me.

"Sorry," she repeated, I could feel her poised at my entrance, and then she thrust inside and buried her self deep within me.

A long high howl tore out of me that sounded more Lupine then Fae, and I wondered about it for a second before Ashley pulled back and impaled my tender flesh over and over. I braced my elbows and clenched my fists on the forest floor and used the leverage to force my hips harder against her.

Ashley grunted with appreciation and pulled back until just the tips of her fingers remained inside. I bucked, trying to force her back in, but she held her place with her hands.

"Mine," she snarled, teasing me with a shallow thrust of her fingers, but no more then an inch or two.

I moaned and tried to thrust backwards again, but this time Ashley stopped me with the grip on my hip and held me in place. If this was her idea of fast and rough, I need to have a serious talk with her.

"Mine!" She growled with more force, but kept her fingers were they were in a tortuous limbo.

"Mother Earth, Ashley, please!" I gasped out, shaking and shivering beneath her, I was clenching hard around the tips of her fingers that she allowed me, trying to lure her in deeper, but she resisted.

"Mine!" More force this time, along with one blessedly hard thrust that sent her deep inside me, before she drew back again and paused as before.

My entire body clenched and shook under her merciless teasing. I panted out in shivering sobs, and clenched my teeth hard to keep them from chattering. Ashley had reduced me to a begging mass, and I would do it gladly if it meant I would feel her driving hard and fast into me until I reached my orgasm. "Ashley!"

"Mine!" Her hands clenched my flesh hard enough to bruise, and she began to ease out some more before I could clear my head and think what she wanted.

"Wait!" I half gasped, half screamed, and I prayed she could understand me. It was enough because Ashley paused; right at the tip of my opening her fingers just shy of coming all the way out. Now I just needed to get her back inside and I could die happy. I drew in a shuddering breath and licked my lips, and gave myself to her fully.

"I'm yours, Ashley. Your lover, your mate, your friend. Whatever you want me to be. I am yours!"

"Mine!" Ashley roared as she thrust forward so hard, I thought I'd died. She pierced me to the core, tunneling through my moisture until she filled every aching bit, and when she started moving, I thought I had been reborn.

After that thrust, she kept her promise. She rode me hard and fast, moving forcefully within me, her hips thudding up against my bottom and all you heard was the raw, slapping sound of sex. Every forward motion drove the air out of my lungs and every withdrawal made me sob for more. It was fast, hot, and primal, and it made me understand what it meant to be claimed once again.

Every time she filled me, I felt the brand of her ownership of me which burned deeper into me. Every time she pulled away, I wanted to beg her to mark me, make me hers, to claim what was already hers.

Ashley tightened her hand on my hip and jerked me backwards into her to meet her thrusts. I cried out, as she lunged into me with an even greater force. The tension in my belly tightened, and I felt my thighs clench and my heartbeat race double time. My climax approached like a tornado, quick and powerful, and I wanted nothing more then to be swept up in the force of it.

I threw myself back against her, pressing every possible inch of my skin into her hard frame. Ashley leaned forward and caught the bend of my shoulder and neck in her dangerous jaws and bit down hard, it sent me over the edge, my entire body clenching with the force of my pleasure. A howl ripped through me the instant Ashley's teeth cut through my flesh, marking me forever as her one true mate.

I was lost in a sexual haze when I heard Ashley growl and pull away and start to lick the wound she had made. Then she pushed deeper and harder and stopped, holding her self still against me. I felt her twitch and rub against me, as she started to wiggle her fingers that were still inside me, my flesh was tender and soar, yet I cried out a wild moan and threw my head back. Ashley echoed my moan with one of her own that then turned into a roar as she pushed back in with one mighty push and yelled, "MINE!" so that all could hear.

The force of her final push knocked my legs from off under me, and I lay sprawled on the forest floor, with Ashley collapsing on top of me blanketing me with her heat. While I was laying in contentment I could still feel her fingers inside me twitching every so often. I lay still trying to catch my breath, but every time I felt her fingers twitch I let out a little moan. I was content in this position I wanted her to be in me forever, I loved the feel of her surrounded by my flesh trying to bring her back in once again with my own spasms. She slipped off me to the side of me and I thought we were finished.

But she wasn't finished.

Ashley tensed appreciably, and then relaxed, as the tension faded from her muscles yet her fingers stayed were they were.

I frowned and turned my head towards her and rubbed my cheek against her plush fur. "Are you alright?" I murmured on the edge of sleep. "Aren't you….?"

"I'm not finished yet." She growled back, though now it lacked the ferocity and sounded more like her husky gravelly voice. "Not…nearly finished."

I felt her fingers twitch once again only this time it was more as she hit that perfect place and my eyes opened wide as I tried to pull away, "What are you…..ah!" I said as my arousal returned with a passion.

Ashley's tongue slipped out to caress my cheek, followed by a gentle nibble to my ear. "Lupines have a few other things in common with wolves," she rumbled as she stretched her fingers once again. "In our Were forms, we can orgasm like wolves, we can climax in lots of short burst over an extended period of time."

My thighs clenched around her hand involuntarily, sending another shiver coursing through me as she lightly scratched my g-spot.

"H.. " another shiver, "l…long?" I managed to gasp out while struggling to bring my self under some semblance of control, but it wasn't working.

"Well it varies," she drawled, and if her head had been in her human form I was willing to bet I'd see one of Ashley Davies's patented wicked grins, as it was she was sporting a wolfish grin and her eyes sparkled with love and lust. "but it can last an hour or so, sometimes all night." She said as her body twitched yet again and the movement caused her fingers to scrape me once again, which in turned caused me to let out a long low moan of my own.

"N….night?" I managed to squeak out as my body clenched while she licked the curve of my ear and then she husked out. "About that….sometimes a little more." She whispered as she brushed the hair away from the side of my neck and gave a nibble. "I hope you're comfortable. This could take awhile." She said as she rolled on top of me straddling my waist while pulling her one hand out gently and spreading me open to her as she lowered herself down and started a gentle grind swirling and mixing both of our essences together.

My head hit the ground hard as I let out an uncontrollable moan, she was trying to kill me, and I knew she knew exactly what she was doing to me….oooo, but what a way to go, I thought as I brought my hands up to squeeze her hips and grind back into her. Her head fell back as she transformed into her human form and I trailed one hand up her stomach to pinch what was on display before me, as I raised my head up and took a pert nipple in my mouth sucking and swirling my tongue around it before nipping gently as my eyes wandered up to notice she was looking down at me and stayed glued to hers as they started to glow with her need once again…

**########################################**

**ch.19**

We didn't make it back to Ashley's until early morning and only because of Aiden, who left a bag of clothes and a cell phone under a tree a few yards back from where we were. I shouldn't give him such a hard time; he can be a sweet person if you can get past his less then chivalrous tendencies. I remembered what we were doing and what Aiden must have heard. _'Damn that man knows way too much about our sex lives.' _I turned red just thinking about some of the things we did in anticipation of doing it again.

Ashley had been such a gentlewoman afterward, she was so gentle and caring. She wrapped me up in some of her clothes and practically carried me out of the park and hailed the nearest cab. She paid him in advance and told him to drive around the park for a little while, offering him an extra hundred if he forgot there was a rear view mirror. The cabby tilted his mirror towards the ceiling of the cab and stayed facing forward the entire drive. I don't think I could have done it with the noises we were making in the back seat. Let's just say Ashley has a very talented tongue….mmmm, _'Very talented.'_ I think again as I start squirming. It's turning me on just thinking about it; as a matter of fact it just sent a quiver through my body. Now I'm all tingly. _'Damn it where's Ashley when I need her.'_

That's when I hear the shower running, a mischievous smile appears on my face as I make my way to the bathroom. I peek through the door towards the shower, it's all foggy and I can't see a thing. I make my way over and open the shower door as quietly as I can stepping in. I feel around but I don't see or feel Ashley anywhere until arms wrap around me from behind and pick me up.

"**AHHHH!"** I scream as I'm set back down on my feet.

"Baby you can't sneak up on a Were." Ashley says as she turns me around and shoves me into the wall, attacking my neck and hiking my leg around her waist shoving her fingers in me. My head slams back into the shower wall and I let out a satisfied wail as I grind on her fingers without shame.

It was taking all my energy just to keep pace with her, my back being shoved repeatedly into the wall sliding up with each thrust of her hand. Ashley's head was buried in my neck, nibbling her way around to her mark. As soon as she got there she swiped it with her tongue before sucking for all she was worth then nipping it deeply, it was all I needed to be sent over the edge.

As I slid down the wall she took me in her arms and sat me down on the shower bench, pulling me to the edge before forcing my legs apart with her hands. She gave me a primal lustful look before diving in. I came repeatedly, each time she would take her time cleaning me up before diving right back in. When I was nothing but a puddle and the water was cold Ashley decided it was time to get out. She grabbed a huge towel and dried me off before drying herself off. She picked me up kissing me passionately. I heard her purr as she rubbed her body up against mine hands going all over the place. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, they had that wolfish glow and she was still in heat. Suddenly I noticed her smile and her canine teeth. My baby was still in rut, I smiled, before my eyes got wide and I realized she's going to kill me. Ashley picked me up and pushed me on the bed demanding that I yield to her.

I lowered my head and kept my eyes down as I bared my neck for her. This is the one thing I thought I would have the most trouble with, giving someone control over me. I never had that problem with Ashley, as long as she was the only one, and every once in awhile I'm in control.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was turned over on my stomach and raised by my hips until I was up on my hands and knees. Her hands came forward and slid down my arms until she had her fingers intertwined with mine. She picked one of my hands up and placed it on top of the headboard then raised the other one and put it up there as well. She was stretched out across my back as I was leaning all the way forward, she released my hands and cupped my breast squeezing and pinching them. "Keep them there" she purred into my ear, dripping with earthy honey sex appeal. I so wanted to push back into her but I couldn't seeing as all my weight was balanced on my knees. She was kissing the back of my neck and working her way down my spine, oh glorious Ashley. Then she was gone, just like that. I whipped my head towards the door when I heard yelling in the other room. I jumped off the bed and looked around for something to wear. My clothes were in ruins but one of Ashley's shirts was laying on the floor. I had just slipped it over my head when the bedroom door burst open and in strode Mary of all people with a very large and imposing man.

I tried to look around them for Ashley but I had no luck seeing as the man took up the whole door way. "Spencer..." Mary trailed off.

"Grandma" I replied coldly back. "Where's Ashley?" I asked as I started walking towards the door.

"She's fine for the moment." Mary replied

"For the moment, what are you insinuating?" I asked with worry.

"Insinuating, why nothing dear, I just wanted a few minutes of your time." Mary said as she made her way towards a chair in the corner of the room.

I was standing in the middle of the room trying to pull Ashley's shirt down to cover myself when I heard a chuckle. I looked up at the very large man and he had a twinkle in his eyes. He lifted his arm and waved it at me, as if to say hello. I raised my hand back to wave when I noticed I was no longer wearing Ashley's t-shirt but my robe from the Fae realm.

"I thought you would be more comfortable in your robe dear-heart." the man boomed out in a regal voice.

I dropped to my knees at once and bowed my head. "Ashe.." I said.

"Rise my child, and it is and always will be grandfather to you." he said as he helped me up and gave me a great big bear hug.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms as far around him as I could and hug him back.

Mary cleared her throat to get our attention. "If you two wouldn't mind I have other things that need to be done back in Fae." she said, before smiling at me and getting up and coming over and placing her hand on my stomach...

I looked at her and when a tear slipped down her face. "Spencer, I..I am so sorry for what I put you thru..." she said as she let her hand slip from my stomach.

"Nonsense..." boomed my grandfather. "It was out of your hands Mary." he said as he took her into his arms.

"Yes, but if it was up to me Spencer would never have gotten back with Ashley." she said as she buried her head into his chest and mumbled "And mmm litmmun..woulmm bmm here."

I couldn't make out what she was saying but the Ashe seemed to know exactly what she meant as he replied. "It was as it was suppose to be."

Elders cryptic to the very end. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an explanation when who else decided to walk into the room but Queen Paula and Ashley, both with a smile on their face.

Ashley walked over to me and kissed me on the lips before stepping behind me and wrapping her arms around my middle in a protective gesture.

Her eyes were still glowing with need but her need to have me seemed to be damped a little, seeing as she wasn't trying to get in my pants and she wasn't growling at all the people in her room. Although her nose was right against her mark sniffing and every once in awhile I could feel the roughness of her tongue as it would sneak out and take a taste every now and then..._'Does she not know what she does to me.' _I thought as I closed my eyes and moaned as I squeezed my legs together in an effort to stall any lustful feelings I might have seeing as the Elders and my mother were all in front of us..._.'Damn..'_ I thought as my eyes snapped open to all their smirking faces.

I tried to straighten up but Ashley wouldn't release her hold on me, and she growled low in her throat when she thought anyone was getting to close.

"I really thought that potion would have worked on her.." Mary said with a smile.

"It's not meant to stop the heat, just to give us a few minutes with a coherent Ashley so that she understands all that is being said to her." replied the Ashe with a smile. "Besides I'm sure she would like to know how Spencer became as she is..." he finished as he looked at me.

"What do you need to say to her?" I asked. "and what do you mean how I became the way I am?" I was starting to get upset.

"Pregnant of course." Paula gushed out as she started to rush over to me with her arms wide open.

It happened so fast I don't even know what happened. One instance I was wrapped in Ashley's arms the next I'm on the bed with Ashley frozen in front of me halfway in the air and in mid transformation.

"Paula..." the Ashe admonished, "I told you, no sudden movement."

"Yes, she is a wild animal." Mary exclaimed as her stare bore into Ashley.

"What?" I said as I got up off the bed. "Release her...**NOW!**" I was pissed and I could feel something in me just waiting to snap.

Mary backed up and stuttered. "L..l..look at her eyes." she said as she went behind the Ashe.

"Ah, it's already happening..." the Ashe said as he smiled at me and waved his hand again.

"What's happening?" Paula asked as she started towards me and then stopped.

"I knew that when I gave them the gift of this child that it would somehow change Spencer's genetic makeup to that of something more, something between a Were and a Fae." he said as he smiled at me. "Look at her ready to defend her mate with her life, that is what's wrong with the Fae, we don't look for our true mates we settle with what ever comes along, and when we tire of that we move to the next one. But Spencer found her one true mate and is now stronger for it."

"What do you mean stronger?" Mary snarled, "She bedded with a mongrel and now she'll have a mongrel of her own."

I was angrier then I have ever been, what right did they have to interfere in my life and Ashley's life repeatedly over and over. I really wanted to lash out, but I didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Mary. I just wanted to be left alone with my mate. I bit my lip but I couldn't keep a growl from escaping between my lips as I felt a sharp pain "Ouch..." I said as I reached up to my lip and drew back with bloody fingers.

That was when I felt around in my mouth with my tongue, my canines had enlarged and they were very pointy.

I looked towards Paula in confusion, and she came forward and encircled me in her arms. "Shh, it's alright." she whispered in my ear as she kissed the top of my head. "It's just the hormonal changes...your body is trying to compensate for the difference in your biology with that of a baby Were's biology and it's trying to find a way to support you both in harmony."

To say I was confused would be a huge understatement. I mean didn't Ashley tell Jacob and his cronies that because she wanted them to know she had a heir apparent on the way to lead the pack if something happened to her, even though at the time she didn't. I rested my hand on my stomach and felt something stir within. _'My child.'_ I thought to my self then I amended that with _'Our child.'_ as I turned and looked at Ashley frozen in mid jump. She had a glint in her eye as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I heard movement to the side of me and I looked that way to see Mary making her way over to me. I glared at her daring her to come any closer.

"Don't be mad at your grandmother." The Ashe said as he came to stand besides her.

"Why not, because of her I was torn away from my mate." I snarled as I looked at her and she blanched and took a step back as if I had slapped her.

"Not so..." said the Ashe

"What do you mean not so?" I asked with confusion. "Was she not the one in the woods that told Ashley to chose?"

Paula stood off to the side and shook her head yes.

"Did she or did she not tell Ashley she could bring me back but as a price. The price of our relationship, a sort of sacrifice if you will." I said again as I took a step towards them and this time I could feel something rise up in me wanting revenge for what was taken from me. A warmth spreading through my body, and when I looked down I had a ethereal glow about me and I was floating off the floor. _'Magic', _but how. Mary had taken all my magic even my reserves from me when we had left the Fae Realm.

"It's okay dear-heart." The Ashe said as he moved closer to me. "This is your evolution into the supreme being you were always meant to be. You no longer rely on the Fae realm for your magic. You can draw upon anything living in any realm in existence."

"What, how?" asked both Paula and Mary at the same time.

"**NO!" **I meant only to say, but instead it came out alarm ringing in your head loud and it caused everyone in the room to grab there ears and to cringe away, all that is except the Ashe.

He just stared at me smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You need to calm down, and then I will explain." he said.

That was easier said then done seeing as I was floating in the middle of the room glowing.

He said "Your mate will be able to help you calm down." He said is such a sure voice

I looked towards Ashley, _'If only she wasn't stuck in limbo' _I had just finished that thought when Ashley dropped to the floor and crouched down in front of me in a protective stance snarling at anyone and everyone in the room, and just like that I was on the floor behind her wrapping my arms around her and whispering that we were okay. It seemed to work as she unconsciously leaned back into me and a slight purr could be heard around the room.

"See, I told you perfect for one another." Paula said with a smug smile on her face.

That seemed to snap Ashley out of what ever trance she was in as she straightened up and turned towards me. "Are you okay love?" she asked me tenderly as she cupped my cheek.

I leaned into her and shook my head yes as I replied in a whisper, "I am now."

She turned back around to face the audience in her bedroom. "Now I think you need to finish up this little meeting otherwise you will be in for the show of your life seeing as I'm about to jump Spencer's bones." she said as she strutted over to the bed dragging me with her as she sat down and pulled me onto her lap.

The Ashe cleared his throat, "Yes, yes we really need to finish this. As I was saying it wasn't Mary's fault for the way she has been acting." as he said this he took Mary in his arms and kissed her, as he pulled back it looked like a tentacle of light stretched between them and something dark came from Mary towards the Ashe as it was about to enter his mouth he grabbed it with his hands shattering the light trail in the process and squeezed till there was a blinding light from his hand then he opened it and nothing was there. " As I was saying, I needed her to do this because if she didn't then neither of you would be here now, and that little one in your stomach would never existed."

"What was that?" Paula and Mary asked at the same time.

"That my love..." said the Ashe as he looked into Mary's eyes ignoring everyone else in the room. "Was the seed of doubt about Ashley I had planted into your soul."

Mary looked hurt as she took a step away from the Ashe. Paula circled her mothers waste and hugged her to her.

"Why?" Mary asked shakily...

"I had to, for this time line to come out the way it was suppose to." The Ashe said as he started to take a step forward.

Both Mary and Paula took a step back and at the same time Ashley growled and got everyone's attention.

"How did this happen?" Ashley asked as she stroked my stomach with her hand.

The Ashe looked towards Mary and Paula then shook his head as he tried to explain,"In order to answer that, I need to fill you in on some of the finer details of the situation." The Ashe said as he bowed his head to the floor mumbling something under his breath as he waved his hand a glowing pool of light appeared in the floor expanding out to the width of a large mirror and stopped. Then a picture appeared in it of the first time that Ashley and I had met, and then the fight with my Uncle and how we had won. Then it changed again and it showed us in California and in the Hotel room right before Kelly showed up, then it froze.

"This is what you Spencer remember of your time with Ashley." I shook my head yes and looked towards Ashley who was still staring at the image on the floor.

"It's so different from what I remember." Ashley said as she looked up at me with confusion.

"Yes that was unavoidable as I said." The Ashe said, as he looked with compassion onto Ashley. "You see, Spencer here wasn't suppose to survive the attack with Author. She was suppose to die, and I'm afraid to say Ashley you were as well..." Here he paused and took a breath. "That would have caused a great war among the Were and the Fae and the human race would have paid the ultimate price of that annihilation."

"How, why?" I stuttered out.

"The Demons of course, and Author would have taken advantage of Paula in her grief." He said as Paula lowered her head. "So I wanted to see what would happen if you survived, I helped as much as I was able. That warmth you felt right before you struck Author..." here he paused and looked at me and I shook my head yes. "That was me, or I should say the essence of my power coursing through your veins."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because...I didn't want to see my only daughter destroyed by the death of her only child...I didn't want to see her destroy the human world for her vengeance and grief..." here he stopped again and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to chose between mankind and my daughter..." here he harrumphed and stood up straighter. "So you see it was purely selfish on my part."

"No, you didn't answer the question." Ashley said.

The Ashe turned his eyes on Ashley and bowed his head at her. "So true" He looked down to the floor and waved his hand over the picture and it changed to the bizarro world which I like to call it, where Ashley was stuck as a wolf and didn't know me or anyone else really but Glen and Paula. Then it switched to the scene in the clearing of Ashley with my lifeless body in her hands and of Mary making her chose.

This was the first time I had seen this scene and it was heartbreaking to me, it brought tears to my eyes. Ashley went completely still. When she looked back up she hugged me to her tightly and whispered she would do it again as long as I was alive.

"What was the whole point to that?" I asked with anger in my voice yet again and I could feel my teeth elongating as Ashley tightened her arms around me holding me on her lap.

"If you had come back together after the battle with Kelly and Author..." here he waved his hand again and a scene I've never lived or seen came fourth. It was of Jacob and his so called entourage. These so called Were would have killed Christine before you even arrived back and would have gained Ashley's confidence only to kill you Spencer in her your own home when Ashley was away on business. She would loose it and go on a killing spree. Jacob would claim she was rabid, and he would have the pack hunt her down and kill her, but not before the human race became aware of the Others...This would cause an all out war between humans and demons and supernatural." Here The Ashe stopped and took a breath again. "Annihilation, yet again for the human race, as well as all the supernatural."

So many questions but all I could think of at the moment was the baby. Ashley was rubbing my stomach gently around and around as I placed my hand over hers and stopped her. "How, why?"

The Ashe looked at me and understood what I was asking. "The little one...ah, that was a gift from me to you...You see I let you go to the glen in Fae and I put you under a spell." Ashley growled low in her chest and tightened her arms around me...The Ashe hurried to explain. "I wanted to bless your union and this..." he said as he stepped forward and placed his hands over the both of ours. "This is a consequence of said blessing." Then he straightened up and walked away and turned back to face us. "And I also thought this would shut up the uprising amongst the pack." He said as he turned back around and walked towards the door of the bedroom and faded out of sight. The last thing we heard was "I'll be waiting at home dear, when you are ready to talk."

Mary pulled away from Paula and started to walk towards the doorway.

"Mom?" Paula said as she took a step forward and grabbed Mary's hand.

Mary stopped and turned towards Paula and cupped her cheek.

"You can stay with me." Paula said.

"My dear child..." Mary said as she dropped her hand and turned towards us. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

"No, it wasn't..."

"It's alright..."

"No, I should have known something was off..." Here she straightened back up.

"How could you have known?" Paula asked as she stepped forward once again.

"I am mother nature...I helped to create all life...I treated Ashley like she was a common..." here she stopped and took a breath and then continued. "I'm so sorry..."

"No...nothing to be sorry for." Ashley said as she stood up and walked towards Mary and hugged her.

"My child..." Mary said with tears in her eyes. "How can you forgive an old woman for what she thought of you."

"Easy..." Ashley said. "Your Spencer's grandmother and she loves you.

Paula stepped up to Mary and grabbed her hand, "Mother won't you come back to Fae and stay with me for awhile at least until you can make sense out of what happened?"

"I can't let this fester with your father dear." she said, "It will only get worse the longer I stew over it." she said as she dropped Paula's hand and started walking towards the door way. "Be prepared for a storm..." she said. No sooner had she disappeared the wind outside picked up and storm clouds started accumulating in the sky along with majestic lighting.

"Fae won't run itself." Paula said as she hugged me to her and turned and hugged Ashley before she to disappeared in the doorway.

Ashley scooped me up and stalked over to the bed...

"Now where were we..."

**######################################**

**I know not the nicest place to stop it. But there it is, sorry for taking them all down at the same time again, I was just going to go over them and correct any misspellings and make certain changes..I didn't intend for them to be down for so long...Then life gets in the way, and like I said I moved and am starting a new job, and hopefully school. I hope I didn't lose any readers and if I did I apologize...**

**Please review as this one and the next chapter will probably be the last of this story arc for awhile...although I already have the fourth story line figured out, now I just have to get my muse to cooperate...and I need to find the time. **

"**_Hey muse come back here..."_ as you see it's not cooperating very nicely, as a matter of fact it likes to pull my hair and smirk at me, and stand just out of reach on occasion. Every so often I get it back though...and then we'll see who's smirking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Here it is the last chapter...told you it wouldn't be long...Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own SoN or it's characters or Big Bad Wolf by Christine Warren just borrowing a little from the plot.**

**Disclaimer 3: Thanks to my friends and family for giving me support and encouragement when I needed it, even a kick in the bum every now and again.**

**Disclaimer 4: Thank you to all the readers and the reviewers with out you there wouldn't be a story at all...**

###############################################

**Not Quite A Faerie Princess ch.20**

What is it about me and waking up without Ashley in bed...I thought as I stretched trying to get the soreness out of my body from the early morning activities.

Just as I finished my stomach rumbled from hunger and Ashley walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray, looking quite gorgeous as her eyes fixed upon my breast, she licked her lips and I blushed and reached for the sheet to cover up.

"Good morning sleepyhead." she smiled, kicking the door shut behind her. "How are you feeling this beautiful morning?" she asked as lightening flashed outside and rain beat down on the house. I smiled and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders as she carried the tray over to me and sat it across my lap and took a seat next to me trying not to upset the tray as the mattress shifted under her weight.

"Fine." I shrugged, picking at a piece of bacon.

"Good." she said as she reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You did a fantastic job at the hunt last night, but I wanted to make sure nothing that happened gave you any bad thoughts or feelings?"

"Bad thoughts?" I pretended to think about it for a second then I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You mean like when your cousin sent his goons after me...or...were you talking about when Jacob grabbed me and threatened to kill me for daring to be chosen as your mate?"

Ashley lowered her head but she whipped it back up at my next words.

"Because no...neither of those caused me any real problems." I said as I shook my head no.

She started to relax, but she must have taken a closer look at my face, because the tension flooded back into her body.

"Of course, I suppose you could have been asking about the part where I had to stand by and watch someone try and kill you because of me. Or when I saw that beast slice your beautiful chest open so that you bled all over yourself..." I tilted my head to the side and looked at her, "Is that what you meant?" I asked.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to respond, but I wasn't quite done yet.

"No, neither of those bothered me, really. But thanks for asking."

Ashley forced a strained smile and reached for me, but I pulled away to glare at her and she winced and pulled back her hand as if I snapped at it.

"Now that I think about it, though, there was one part of the night that did really upset me, and now that you mention it, I'm not to sure I've really dealt with it yet."

"Baby, I'm sorry," she began her gorgeous eyes filled with regret. "I know I hurt you. I should have been more gentle. I should have waited until I shifted back before I ever laid a hand on..."

I brushed off her apology with a wave of my hand. "I wasn't talking about the sex...you you neanderthal." I said dismissively. "That was fine...I even enjoyed it." I shook my head to clear it of said thought, "No, I'm upset about something else entirely."

Now Ashley looked confused, which is how I wanted her with her eyebrows all scrunched up in thought. "I don't understand." she said.

"Oh, I'll tell you," my tone all sweet which made Ashley squirm in place. "It's just a little thing. You might not even remember it. It's the part where I found out I'm pregnant, you...you...**WOLF!**" I shouted so loudly that Ashley winced like she'd been shot.

"Spencer, I..."

"How could you to that to me?" I demanded, slapping my hands against her shoulder...

"Sweetheart..."

"Ooooo, don't you sweetheart me. How could you treat me like that? I thought you were suppose to be my partner and tell me everything." I drew back my fist and pounded it hard against her upper arm. Then I did it again for good measure. "How could you humiliate me like that?"

"I never meant to..."

"And then to have the nerve to act all casual about it?" My eyes lowered and a glint of lightening off the knife drew my eyes to it. Ashley saw where my eyes landed and she turned a interesting shade of gray. "I just can't believe your nerve."

"Baby, if you'd just let me..."

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" I demanded, rising up on my knees and planting one hand on my hip while the other clenched the sheet across my bare breasts. "Did you think I might like to know about something like that before you announce it to a bloody stranger? Huh? Did that ever occur to you, Mrs, High and Mighty Beta?"

"I didn't mean..."

"Well, I don't really care what you meant," I shouted, far from finished. "That was a lousy thing to do? You treated me like some sort of secret weapon, like this whole thing was a plot to knock up the first bimbo who came along just so you could rub your cousin's nose in it, and that sucks. It's my uterus, damn it! I deserved to be the first one to know it was growing something in it."

My anger dissolved with a sniffle, _ 'Damn you hormones.' _I thought as I dissolved into a blubbering idiot. Then I cursed the ones that made me glad when Ashley wrapped her traitorous arms around me and snuggled me close to her.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry," she murmured, letting me bury my face in her neck while she drew me onto her lap and rocked me back and fourth. "I know it was a lousy way for you to find out, and I apologize. I should never have treated you like that, but my cousin had me trapped. Telling him about the baby was the only way I could think of keeping you safe. I was hoping that if he knew about the cub, he'd realize his plan was useless and give up the notion of trying to become Beta."

"Yeah, because that worked so great." I snorted.

"I noticed." Ashley said as she hugged me tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I almost died when he took off after you, and me letting him live after he dared to touch you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I never wanted to put you or the baby in any danger. You have to believe that."

"I do," I whispered nuzzling her throat as I let my hands wander under her shirt. "I believe it, but I'm still hurt that you told him and his cronies before I knew, and I really don't understand how you knew, and if you knew how you knew it was yours." I said as I let my hand drift over her buds as I laid my head down again. "I mean we both are women."

"Y...you...your scent." Ashley stuttered out and my hand froze as I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Ashley's hand was rubbing softly up and down my back. "Like I told you, I recognized you as my mate the minute I smelled you. When you got pregnant, your hormones started to change, and that changed your scent. Pregnant woman all have a similar yet different sort of scent."

I pulled back and looked at her again in question. "Scent?" I asked.

"Yes...rich and spicy..." she said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked

She looked serious. "Am I happy that your pregnant with my child, one I could never have hoped to have with you otherwise?" she asked.

I shook my head yes slightly worried about her answer since she didn't ask for this.

She got a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, "I'm ecstatic. I can't think of a single thing that could make me happier."

"So your saying you want this baby not for some weird Lupine law?"

Ashley went to answer and then snapped her jaws shut.

My stomach knotted with doubt. "Are you saying you did just want the baby because of your damned Breeder's Rights thingy?"

"God, no!" she assured me, her arms tightening around me to keep me in place as I was struggling to get up. "That's not the part I hesitated over. I don't give a shit about Breeder's Rights. The elders can kiss my ass, and anyone who wants to take mine or Christine's place as Alpha of my clan will have to kill me first. I'm not giving in just because of an archaic tradition."

"So what are you saying?" I asked

"When you came in heat..."

"I what?"

"You ovulated," she corrected quickly. "When you ovulated, I wanted to get you pregnant so bad, I even pictured it...you having my baby, I knew I wanted that more then anything, but I also knew I was unable to so yeah...I'm grateful to the Ashe for what he did, but at the same time...I'm upset at him as well...we could have prepared for this...and I would have wanted to talk to you about it and discussed i..."

I placed a finger over her lips to stop her from talking. "I know what your saying, but I'm happy about the baby, just the way it is. I love you, you big hairy mutt." I finished as I kissed her.

Unable to resist me I felt her lips respond in kind. "I love you." She breathed out when we parted.

Then she smiled as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. "You know..." she started then continued, "Lupines are different from Fae as well as humans." she said as she rubbed her hands across my back. "We're not just humans...our DNA is mutated. We are a different species though closely related yet still different."

I looked at her trying to figure out where she was going. "What?"

"It's actually lucky your a Fae and that your body is changing to accommodate our child." she said as she got a dreamy look in her eyes. "If your body didn't change I'm not sure it would have been possible...it could have been like oil and water."

"And your point is?"

"We're faster and stronger and I assume so are Fae so with your body changing I just figured it was a good thing."

"Baby?"

Ashley looked at me and nodded her head for me to continue.

"I can tell the differences between our species just fine, you furry Einstein you."

Ashley's eyes widened comically and she batted her eyelashes, "I love you!" she leaned forward right in front of my face then continued, "and I really don't think that elaborate session was called for." she said as she sat back and smirked at me.

I shrugged, grinning and said, "Maybe not, but it was fun." I reached out to thump her on the chest, but she caught my wrist in hers and brought it to her lips.

I was in a very charitable mood and I blamed my outburst on the hormones...as I let my head drop back to her shoulder and rested one of my hands on my tummy wondering what a child of ours could accomplish in this life.

"It doesn't seem quite real." I murmured into her neck. "What if we're wrong and I'm not pregnant?"

"You doubt the Ashe?" Ashley asked

"No, I didn't say that."

"You doubt me?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I would never doubt you."

"Well that's good...because I got to tell you I wouldn't mind putting my all in trying to get you pregnant again...as a matter of fact I can't wait for him or her to get here in five months..."

"Five months?" I asked "I'll only be pregnant for five months?"

"Well more like six, in your case," she said "I called Kyla to ask her if she knew anything about mixed pregnancies, and she said when a Fae woman has a baby they go about ten months, humans go nine months, and humans and Were babies carry for six months. She said that would be her closest guess, and she said it was a guess."

"Who will be the one to take care of me?"

"I will." Ashley said seriously, "But Kyla will also be around, she knows enough about Fae genetics to be able to take care of you. In fact, she told me to bring you to her office later in the week for an exam, just to make sure everything's fine with you and the pup." she said as she hugged my waste and squeezed slightly and tugged at the sheet.

I let the sheet go after a brief struggle when Ashley started tracing little circles around my nipples with her tongue. I shivered and released a breath when what Ashley said registered. "Pup?" I swallowed hard. "Um, Ashley, Kyla and Maddison both told me our baby wasn't going to be a puppy. Please tell me our baby isn't going to be born with a tail."

Ashley laughed out loud and hugged me. "Sorry, but your too cute. 'Pup' is just an expression. We tend to call our children 'pups' or 'cubs,' because they aren't like human babies. Unless you were of Lupine descent which your not, and happened to be in Wolf form when you deliver, which you won't be, you don't have to worry about whelping anything but a normal baby."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Maybe I should see Kyla as soon as possible. I think I may have a lot of questions for her."

"We can call her later if you like and see if she would like to come over for dinner or something later."

She said as she leaned up to kiss me on the lips. "Our baby..." she whispered before claiming my lips again. It started out sweet, affectionate gesture, but I took care of that by reaching down between us and applying pressure to her center which caused her to moan and buck into me._ 'My hormones are running amok,'_ I thought as I looked into Ashley's eyes. _'It doesn't look like it's hurting her any.' _

All the sudden Ashley grabbed me around the waste and stood up. "Ummm, what are you doing?" I asked a little nervously

Instead of answering she walked towards the bedroom and sat me on the side of the bed helping me to undress and kissing me everywhere skin became visible, then she stood up and ripped her shirt off.

_'Lord, how that woman can make me hot.' _I thought to myself, as Ashley came forward once again and attacked my lips with hers, and I gave as good as I got before pushing her away and down on the bed beside me.

She removed the tray first then layed down and opened her arms to me as if offering herself to me. I didn't waste any time. I smiled a smile that even felt wicked to me as I grabbed her jeans and ripped them off her. Then I straddled her legs as I looked down on her.

Just looking at her got me wet she was so gorgeous, I could rub my hands all over and never get tired. I wiped the corner of my mouth, because I just knew I was drooling.

"Your beautiful." Ashley exclaimed as she brought her hand forward and cupped my breast as her thumbs rubbed my nipples. "I love you."

I shivered, smiling I leaned down and kissed the steady pulse point at the base of her throat before beginning a slow, teasing descent down her ripped body with my tongue. Stopping at her breast I marked her several times over, sucking and nipping. My fingers continued their trail down her body stopping at the sensitive skin in the crevice of the thigh caressing it gently until finally reaching it's destination and cupping her possessively. Softly I kneaded her timing my squeezes to coincide with my suckling.

I drew back and scooted down her body parting her legs as I inhaled deeply and released the breath I was holding.

Ashley's hips bucked up in anticipation of what was to come. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her hip and looked up at her, "I love you to." I said as I leaned forward to swipe her with my tongue as she growled and shivered at the same time. The growl was softer then the growls of last night but sounding no less aroused coming from her human throat. She stopped me and guided me up her body and kissed me deeply as she penetrated me with her fingers at the same time which caused me to moan into her mouth. Ashley growled again which made my shiver and tighten around her fingers. Then she started a hard fast ride with her fingers. She removed her fingers almost all the way out before plunging back in stretching and filling me, before settling into a rapid rhythm of me bouncing above her as she was thrusting upwards with her hand.

Within minutes I was a panting jello mess barely able to get enough oxygen in my lungs as my body was as tight as a bow with Ashley shoved deep up inside me, but before I could come Ashley flipped us over settling between my legs still buried deep inside me.

"Wrap your legs around my waste." she husked out. I complied and crossed my ankles behind her back, which seemed to draw her hand deeper inside me. "AHH, more." I moaned out. "Deeper."

Ashley obliged me my drawing back and and beginning a driving rhythm into me. I wasn't sure I could take anymore but Ashley continued to give more as her thrust became shorter, harder, digging inside me until she sent me falling over the edge in a climax that curled my toes.

Ashley collapsed on top of me as her hips continued to gyrate coming to a stand still against me as she breathed heavy against my neck nuzzling it then kissing it gently. I could feel her lips curl into a self satisfied grin and I would look but I was to tired to even turn my head and look. I couldn't even say anything as I was so tired that I couldn't form any words.

"I've changed my mind about using sex to get you to move in with me." She said.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not going to do it, I have a better plan." she said as she nibbled my neck again and I stretched it to give her better access. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy but I managed a weak. "Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, it still involves sex, plenty of it, but this time I'm going to use it to convince you to marry me instead." Here she paused. "What do you think?"

I could feel the smile on my face and I couldn't stop it if I tried. I had just enough energy to answer her. "Yes." I said as she hugged me to her.

**##############################################**

**There you guys go, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for sticking with me to the end. Please leave a review good bad or what ever.**


End file.
